Moonrise
by pinkprincess13310
Summary: Twilight from Alice Cullen's point of view!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story. Stephenie Meyer owns everything! I referenced a little from Midnight Sun for the first chapter, but should be a little more original after this.:)**_

First Sight

Alice POV

High school; the place where my siblings, my husband, and I spent a third of our lives on week days. Edward and I were playing the role of juniors while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were seniors. This wasn't very great because I only had one class with Jasper because of our grade difference.

I focused my attention on Jasper and saw the half grimace on his face.

_Edward. _I called my brothers name in my head, and knew that I had his attention immediately.

_How is he holding up?_ I asked in my thoughts.

A frown appeared on his face.

My alarm immediately picked up. _Is there any danger?_ I asked silently. I flipped through visions of Jasper's possible future for the rest of the day.

I saw Edward move his head slightly to the left as if peering at something and then to the right. I knew immediately that he was shaking his head at my question.

I relaxed slightly. _Let me know if it gets too bad._ I thought. He moved only his eyes to the ceiling and then to the table, letting me know that he would.

_Thanks for doing this._

We hadn't hunted for two weeks now. A little uncomfortable at times, but fairly manageable, but for Jasper; it was a whole different story.

I trusted him with his control. He never gave himself enough credit for how hard he tries at this life style, but at these times he was very dangerous. We were all dangerous actually, any wrong move that a human made could end their lives in an instant.

A girl passed the table closest to ours to talk with a friend. She flipped and ran her fingers through her sandy hair. The heater sent her scent in our direction.

My mouth watered and I cut off my breathing as I felt the intense burn at the base of my throat. I turned my head slightly to assess Jasper's reaction.

He sucked in a breath and his eyes turned black. I quickly flew into the future to see what he was going to do. It went back and forth continuously until I came out of the snippets to view everything from my own eyes.

Edward kicked Jasper's seat under the table. Their eyes met for a moment and then Jasper looked down.

"Sorry" he muttered as his eyes and emotions screamed shame.

Edward just shrugged at him.

"You weren't going to do anything" I murmured to him. "I could see that" I said to him.

I saw Edward's mouth twitch as I said this. He knew that I lied about it, but I knew that he would protect my secret.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people" I said quickly but in a high soprano voice that no human would have a chance of hearing. "Her name is Whitney; she has a baby sister that she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?" I said.

"I know who she is" Jasper said curtly. He turned away to stare out one of the large windows. His tone ended the conversation.

I sighed silently and took my untouched tray of food with me and leaving him alone. I knew that he wanted some space now and I reluctantly gave him some. I walked out the door of the cafeteria that led to outside.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook and started to do my biology homework. This would take me all of five minutes at the most but I would rather do it now than at home. I didn't even have to open my book; I could easily look into the future and see the book in my head.

I finished with a minute to spare. I started to walk to my class when I heard Emmett's familiar voice. "So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" he asked. There was no response given so I dropped it and went to my geometry class.

I sat down in my seat in the back as Ms. Weber came into the classroom. Everyone took their seats as the bell rang.

Class dragged on as we learned about surface area. This was really boring, learning this for the twentieth time probably.

I looked into the future continuously, wanting to make sure that Jasper would be alright through the rest of the day.

The bell rang and I left my class quickly. I walked to the English building and took my seat in my next lass. All I had to do was last one more hour.

Thank god! The bell rang and I was free from this hell hole for today. I walked swiftly to the Volvo and slid into the front seat.

Moments later the two back doors opened and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came in. "Hey lil sis" Emmett said as he ruffled my hair. I smiled and swatted his hand away from me.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked annoyed. I looked out my window and saw him walking really fast towards the car.

He appeared in the driver's side in seconds. He shut the door and immediately started gasping.

"Edward?" I asked with alarm filling my voice. He just shook his head at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. Instead of answering his question Edward started the car and put the car in reverse and sped off. He quickly accelerated to seventy.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all looked in my direction. I shrugged. I knew I had missed something so I looked into the future.

My jaw dropped and I could feel that Edward was surprised too. "You're leaving" I whispered. This got everyone's attention turned to Edward.

"Am I" he hissed between gritted teeth as another vision of a totally different outcome was formed.

"Oh" was all I managed as I saw a girl, Bella Swan, lying dead as Edward's eyes were a strong crimson color.

"Oh" I said again as the vision became more vivid.

I saw the interior of Chief Swan's house as Bella was in the kitchen. Edward was outside the house waiting for the perfect moment.

"Stop" he moaned from beside me.

"Sorry" I whispered with wide eyes.

The vision shifted again, back to the highway. Edward made the right choice.

"I will miss you, no matter how short of a time you are gone" I said to him. We were almost at the turn off to our driveway when I stopped him.

"Drop us off here, you need to tell Carlisle yourself" I told him. He did exactly that and the car screeched to a halt. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got out in silence.

I touched his shoulder. "You will do the right thing. She's Charlie Swan's only family, it would kill him too" I said to him.

Edward just nodded. I sighed and slid out of the car. We ran home quickly and in silence but I knew it wouldn't last.

As soon as we were inside they all turned to me. Esme had come to join us. "How was school?" she asked as she looked around at all of us. "Where is Edward?" she asked

"Going to see Carlisle" I said to her. That was half of the truth.

"Why is something wrong?" she asked as her face held confusion.

I took a breath and looked out the window. "He is leaving for a while" I murmured as I turned back to her.

Her face made me feel awful. "Why is he leaving?" she asked as a small sob escaped her throat.

I felt a calm atmosphere settle in and turned to Jasper and smiled softly. I walked up to Esme and hugged her gently and then pulled away. "Charlie Swan, his daughter Isabella Swan moved in over the weekend. Today was her first day of school and-" Esme's breath caught as she thought of the worst thing that could have happened. "No, nothing happened. Her scent…it was intoxicating to him and he couldn't take it. He was fighting with himself for two hours on whether to kill her or not. He couldn't take it…so….he left" I finished as I looked down at the floor.

The room fell completely silent as I finished my story. "I am so sorry, this is my fault. If I had seen it I could have helped out before it got out of hand" I whispered.

A soft, reassuring hand rested on my shoulder. "No, Alice, it's not your fault" Esme said in front of me, trying to reassure me. Jasper was trying to help from what I could fee.

I just nodded and turned around to the anxious person behind me. I gave my husband a sad smile and looped my hand in his.

Esme went to sit in the chair in the family room and we all followed warily. This really upset her; if any of us ever left without a goodbye or anything for that matter it would upset her. She loved us all as if we were her real children.

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch and Jasper sat on the chair opposite Esme and welcomed me in his arms. I sat in his lap and his arms worked themselves around me gently.

We all sat here for a while in each others company and in complete silence until we heard a very familiar car engine turn, coming down our long driveway.

Esme sat up and gasped. The sound was from Edward's Volvo and I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Edward?" she asked as she stood up.

I just shook my head. "I am really sorry. Edward went to talk to Carlisle about his decision and met him at the hospital. They traded cars because Carlisle thought it would be easier for Edward to get around if he chose to go down south for a while" I murmured to her. "He has chosen to go to Denali for a while though" I told her as I looked into Edward's future.

She nodded and her face turned into a frown. Moments later the front door opened and Carlisle walked in with a weak smile as he took in all of our faces. He walked over to Esme and hugged her gently. She buried her head in his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back gently and then they pulled away.

"Did you tell them everything?" Carlisle asked as his head spun around to look at me.

"Yes" I murmured. He nodded and turned back to Esme.

I stood up and Jasper did as well. "I am really sorry" I apologized again, feeling like this whole situation was my fault.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Edward knew you would blame yourself for this. He told me to tell you that it is not your fault. This is his problem not yours and you shouldn't worry" he spoke softly

Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and went upstairs. I turned to Jasper. "Do you want to come hunting with me?" I asked quietly

He nodded and we walked to the back door and in the next moment we were flying through the forest. We hopped over the lake in one easy leap and continued on. We came to a stop as the scent hit my nose. I disappeared as Jasper went in the other direction scenting something else.

A deer was eating grass as I slowly neared it. In half of a second I was right next to the deer with my teeth in its neck, draining it immediately. I drained another deer and went off to find Jasper.

I found him sitting down in the grass and walked quietly up behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and squeezed. I knelt behind him and put my lips close to his ear. "What's up?" I murmured as my lips touched his ear.

His head turned to look at me and half smiled. "Just thinking" he replied as he looked up at the darkening sky.

His head turned back to the dead deer that lied about twenty yards away from us. Then I knew exactly what he was thinking about. "You are entirely too hard on yourself, Jazz. You should have a little more trust in what you can do, one day you may surprise yourself" I told him as I ran my fingers through his honey blonde locks.

I stood up and folded myself in front of him. He smiled down at me and pulled me into his lap. "If I had a little more control, I wouldn't have so much trouble" he murmured as he stroked my cheek.

"You are the newest to this lifestyle, of course it is going to be harder for you" I said to him softly. "Just give yourself some more time" I encouraged him.

He sighed. "You all started immediately after you were changed. I spent about ninety years feeding off of humans because of where and by whom I was changed by. I could have started so much-" I clasped my hand over his mouth so the rest of his sentence came out as a low mumble.

I hated to be reminded of his past. I hated to remember that he was once in pain on a daily basis and by so many different vampires. But when I really thought hard about it, I wouldn't be here today with him if it wasn't for that vile wench that stole his life. That was the only positive way that I could think of her. She had harmed him in so many different ways.

"That doesn't matter to me" I whispered as I kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you the way you are now and the way you were, that will never change anything" I notified him with a smirk. I got a small chuckle out of him this time and I smiled.

The smile soon faded and he looked down at me again. "How bad was it for him?" he asked me.

"Really bad, it felt awful just watching it. You all saw her in the cafeteria. She was the one that Emmett was talking about with Edward" I said to him.

"That was her?" he asked me suddenly.

I nodded. "It was in his biology class right after lunch. She sat right next to him and didn't realize what danger she was in. It was what Emmett had gone through with that human girl about ten years ago, except Bella is still alive now" I murmured.

"Oh" he said. "He did the right thing then" he replied.

"What happened, Alice? You would normally never miss something like that, I know that that would not slip past you even for a second. What had you so distracted, darlin?" he asked as his southern accent slipped out.

"I was...busy" I murmured as i looked up at the sky.

"Watching me" he stated for me with a grim look on his features

I didn't want to lie to him so I just nodded. "I trust you completely, Jazz. I just worry about you, that's all. I hate seeing you like this" I said quietly as I leaned into him. "I shouldn't have missed that though, it was unacceptable" I muttered.

My mind floated back to Edard and Jasper picked up on it immediately.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "He will be back sooner or later Alice. Just give him some time and a few hunting trips and he will be back. He knows that Esme and all of us will miss him and will eventually come home" he told me as he ruffled my hair.

My face must have looked unconvinced because he went on. "We all miss him, Alice, but he has to do the right thing to him first before he can do anything else" he insisted.

I smiled softly and stood with our hands clasped together. "I hope your right" I sighed as we made our way back to the house.

_**So, What do you think? Reviews are very helpful and greatly appreciated! Please REVIEW it makes my day complete!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SM owns everything. No plagiarism intended with this story. Enjoy!**_

Open Book

Jasper's head rested on my stomach as midnight neared us. The house had been practically quiet since Edward had left a few days ago. Everyone was still upset; even Jasper had stop trying to lighten the mood of the house because it would always end up like it was now. Even Rosalie missed Edward, even though she didn't want to admit it.

My hands ran through Jasper's hair in a repetitive motion as I lay there and look at the ceiling. Then a vision overcame me and I was washed away from reality.

_A black Mercedes was rolling around the corner at high speed and coming down our long driveway. The sky was still dark but the first few lights of dawn were visible._

I squeaked as I came out of my vision and sat up in our bed, knocking Jasper off of me. He turned to me surprised and a little confused as I came up to him. "Edward" I said. "He is coming back" I told him happily. As soon as those five words were out of my mouth our door flew open to a grinning Emmett.

"Really?" he asked as he, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle entered our room. I nodded and everyone smiled.

"Do you know when?" Esme asked.

I looked out the window and then turned back to them. "It was right before dawn when I saw him" I answered her

The mood instantly got happier as we all knew that Edward would be back with us shortly. They all left and it was just me and Jasper again.

I rolled off the bed and walked to our closet. I quickly changed clothes and went to Jasper. "Do you think he will be going to school today?" he asked me as I sat down beside him.

"He is thinking about it really hard. He isn't completely sure if he will yet, but he knows that he will have to eventually" I told him with a shrug of my shoulders.

He nodded and then walked up to go get dressed for the day. I saw in y head that he couldn't decide from a blue or red shirt. "Blue" I murmured as I walked into our large closet and picked up the shirt.

I walked over to him and undid the buttons to his shirt in one swift motion and pulled the fabric off of him easily. I ran my fingers down his chest for a moment and then handed him the shirt that he pulled over his head quickly. I fixed the collar on his shirt and smiled up at him.

He chuckled quietly and took my hand and kissed it softly. I grinned and then pulled him out of our closet and out the door of our room.

I walked into Jasper's study and sat down at his desk. A pair of reading glasses sat at the desk. I laughed as I remembered giving to him as a joke. He read a lot but our kind had better than perfect vision so glasses were really unnecessary. He had only put them on once and he looked really silly in them.

Jasper appeared behind me as I took out his lap top and turned it on. I quickly opened up Microsoft Word and printed out an essay that I had finished on the computer in my literature class yesterday. It wasn't due for another week but I was already done with it.

I spun in the rolly chair and got up to grab the papers. I got a clear folder for the paper and put it on a table in the room.

Then I heard a car turn off the main road and onto our driveway. Jasper and I listened closely and I looked out the window. It looked exactly like it was in the vision. I pulled Jasper down the hallway and then down the stair case to where the rest of our family was.

I heard a car door open and then slam shut and moments later the front door opened to reveal Edward.

Esme ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "You better not do that again" she whispered as she let go of him.

"Sorry" he murmured to her.

Emmett and Jasper gave him bear hugs and a pat on the back. I went up and hugged him tight. "I missed you" I whispered as I pulled away slowly.

He smiled at me. Everyone welcomed Edward back home and settled down after a while.

Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs to get ready for school. We would be leaving in about an hour or so.

I looked over at Edward and saw the indecision on his face. He locked eyes with me. _We will have your back, Edward. It won't be a problem._

He nodded and made his way slowly up the stairs and to his room. I turned to Jasper and smiled. "He is coming" I told him. He nodded and grasped my hand gently.

"It's going to be okay" I breathed. I could feel Jasper's hand on my elbow somewhat guiding me through the cafeteria.

"Of course it is" Edward mumbled.

"She isn't here yet…so she won't be downwind if we sit in our normal spot" I said as my eyes resurfaced.

"Of course we will sit in our regular spots. Stop it, Alice. You are getting on my nerves, I will be absolutely fine" Edward said to me.

I blinked once as Jasper helped me in my seat. I focused on Edward's face and nodded. "I think you're right" I murmured.

"Of course I am" he mumbled.

We sat here for a while and then Jasper spoke up. "Anything new?" he asked Edward.

"Nothing, she must have not said anything" he said with a shrug. We all raised our eyebrows at this.

"Maybe you aren't as scary as you think you are" Emmett said with a laugh. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that" he taunted.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Wonder why…" Emmett mumbled somewhat to himself.

"We have been over that. I don't know" Edward said with emphasis.

"She is coming in" I murmured and I saw Edward's body go rigid. "Try to look human" I stated.

"Human you say" Emmett said as he echoed me.

He held up his fist, showing a snowball that was in his hand. He shaped it into a lumpy cube. His eyes looked at Jasper and he grinned but I knew what he was planning to do.

He threw the ice chunk at me and I tossed it away with a flutter of my fingers. The snow cube flew across the room and into a stone pillar, cracking it and making a loud noise. Heads turned to look at the broken ice on the floor and then around the room to look at who might have done it. Then they turned back to their tables to continue with their lunch.

"Very human Emmett" Rosalie hissed at him. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you are at it" she growled.

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby" was his only reply.

I rolled my eyes at how annoying he was but laughed a little. Edward looked behind our table at the table that he knew that Isabella was going to be seated at.

I nudged him gently with my elbow._ She is going to look soon, act human, _I though to him. All he did was clench his teeth.

"Ease up, Edward. So, you kill one human; that is hardly the end of the world" Emmett said.

"You would know" was Edward's reply.

"You have got to get over things. An eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt" Emmett laughed.

Right after he said this I threw a small ball of ice in his face. He blinked twice, surprised and then grinned.

"You asked for it" he said to me. He leaned across the table and shook his snowy hair all over me and Rosalie.

"Eww" Rosalie protested as we recoiled away from him. I laughed and everyone soon joined in. He knew by now that I had planned this so we looked more human when Isabella looked over our way.

I kept laughing and held my tray up to keep the distraction going as the human girl still stared. Then it was over.

His attention was once again averted to the lunch table at which she at. I sighed and turned to Jasper. "Oh well" I whispered as I looked back in Edward's direction. I knew he was listening to their conversation but I did not feel like tuning in to that annoying Jessica Stanley run her gossipy mouth so I focused on other things.

The lunch period ended but Edward made no attempt to move. We all waited to see what he would do. "I…think its ok. I think you will make it through the hour" I said hesitantly. But I knew how fast a decision could change.

"Why push it Edward?" Jasper asked. "Go home, take it slow" he said to Edward.

"What's the big deal" Emmett interjected quickly. "He either will or will not kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way" he continued.

"I don't want to move yet" Rosalie whined. "I don't want to start over. We are almost out of high school, finally" she said.

Edward's face was torn. The future moved in to many different directions for the longest until it straightened out. "No Rose, I think it really will be ok" I told her confidently. "It's firming up. I am ninety-three percent sure that he will be fine if he goes to class" I said as I nodded to myself.

"Go to class" he said to us as he pushed away from the table. Then he walked away.

Jasper and I walked to our classes together. Both of our classes were in the mathematics wing except he took geometry 2.

"Will he be alright?" Jasper asked me anxiously.

"From what I have seen so far… he will be able to handle himself for the biology hour. It is a little fuzzy but I have his train of thought and it is well away from hurting the girl" I told him in a low whisper so no one would hear what I was saying.

Jasper nodded and squeezed my hand then let go. I smiled goodbye to him and walked down the hall to my class.

I went to my geometry class and made it right before the bell rang. I sat down and focused in on the future.

Everything as fine until the last fifteen minutes of class, then everything changed.

_Isabella tossed her hair just as Edward allowed himself a small breath. The scent hit him hard. Then the vision went down an awful road._

My hand shot up and Mrs. Weber looked over at me. "Is something wrong Ms. Cullen" she asked.

"Yes, I feel sick. Can I go to the clinic?" I asked her. She nodded and I left without a word.

I walked quickly towards the science building and listened in on the conversation. Then what I had been waiting for happened. I heard his sharp intake of breath and knew this was it.

I stayed close, ready to intervene if this got out of control but he seemed to recover from her scent after a while.

I stayed there until I knew that I needed to go back to class. I took one more look into the future and smiled knowing that he would be alright.

I walked back into class and took my seat. I did not make a move to talk to Mrs. Weber because I did not have a pass from the clinic because I did not go. I sat there silently for five minutes and then the bell rang. I quickly left the class and went to the English building.

English was boring, as usual. We were reading Shakespeare novels for the next month. We were currently doing an essay on the differences of Romeo and Juliet and West Side Story.

If you had any sense at all, they were not the same. For one, they take place on totally different continents and Romeo and Juliet is an English play while West Side is about Puerto Ricans. Second, West Side has to do with gang activity while Romeo and Juliet is about two rich families.

But my teacher doesn't think about stuff like that and just tries to give us something to do instead of teaching real things.

I doodled in my notebook of some flowers that were sitting in the center of the family table that I though were really pretty but easily got bored with this idea.

Mrs. Weber saw that I wasn't paying attention and called on me "Alice, can you perhaps tell us when and where Shakespeare was born?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Shakespeare's _baptismal_ date was April 26, 1564. The actual date of birth is unknown because it was unimportant. And he was born in the village of Stratford-upon-Avon in Warwickshire" I said aloud without hesitance. Her mouth dropped slightly and she quickly turned to the board.

"Thank you, Alice" she said to me with suppressed anger.

I really wish she would give up trying to catch me by surprise, it is really annoying. One day I might just give her the satisfaction and say 'I don't know' just to make her feel better. But then again she may break out into a happy dance in front of the class and that would be…weird.

So, yeah, I think I will stick with the 'I know everything' charade.

I looked up at the board and saw that she had spelled Warwickshire wrong, but decided against telling her since I had already told her off once today. Why show off more than once in a single class period?

Then I received a vision of Emmett and Edward fussing over that human girl. Edward apparently couldn't take it and was now sitting in his car listening to a CD that he had.

I sighed. Emmett just needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

The bell rang and school was out. I walked out the door and Jasper met me in the parking lot. I took his hand in mine as we walked to the Volvo.

"How did Edward cope?" he asked me.

"No one died" I told him as I smiled.

He chuckled. "No one died" he repeated with a smile.

We walked to the car that Edward was in already but I knew that. Jasper didn't though and he grinned. "Skipping again, Edward?" he asked as he laughed a little.

Edward did not reply to Jasper though, his eyes were planted on the rear view mirror as he looked at something or someone with interest.

I turned around to see what he was looking at. I was confused because all I saw was a junky orange/red truck that was occupied by...oh, Bella.

Her eyes met his for a fraction of a second and she quickly looked away from him. She backed out of the parking space but almost ran into someone. She pulled back in and then tried again very slowly this time. She smiled somewhat to herself as she successfully made it out of the space and out of the school parking lot.

I turned back to Edward and narrowed my eyes at him.

Edward actually seemed to like this human girl.

**_I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. i am a little discouraged by the few reviews that i got from the last chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy!!**_

**Phenomenon **

Dawn approached as Jasper and I were staring into each others eyes intently, having a silent conversation but saying nothing at all. I was sitting in his lap, facing him with his hands around my waist. One of my hands was at the base of his neck while the other stroked his cheek.

My eyes unfocused and a vision unfolded.

_Edward was planning on leaving…again._

I came out of the vision and saw Jasper's concern. "Everything is fine, I promise" I murmured to him. I would let Edward tell everyone when he was ready not when I was.

"If you will excuse me for a moment I need to speak with Edward before we all leave for school" I told him. He nodded and I leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. His hand came up to hold my chin and held my face in place to kiss me back. He let go of me and I smiled.

I walked out of our room and up the third floor staircase. I sat at the top and waited all of thirty seconds for Edward to show up.

_You're leaving again._ I accused

He sighed and nodded at me.

_I can't see where you are going this time._ I thought.

"I don't know where I am going yet" he whispered.

_I want you to stay._ I told him.

He shook his head at me.

_Maybe Jazz and I could come with you?_ I asked silently.

"They will need you all the more to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take half of her family in one blow?" he asked me.

_You are going to make her so sad._ I tried again.

"I know that is why you have to stay" he told me.

_That's not the same as having you here and you know it._ I thought.

"Yes, but I have to do what is right" he said.

_There are many right ways, and many wrong ways, aren't there?_ I pressed.

Then I was swept away into a vision. One was of Edward in some kind of hazy fog. The other was of him in a meadow with another figure but it was very blurry, impossible to make out.

"I didn't catch much of that" he told me.

_Me either. Your future is shifting so much that I can't keep up with it. I think though. _I stopped and flipped through some more visions of how undecided he was.

"I think something is changing though" I continued out loud. "Your life is at a cross roads" I stated.

He laughed. "You do realize that you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right?" he asked with another laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Today will be all right though, isn't it?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I don't see you killing anyone today" I assured him.

"Thanks Alice" he said to me.

"Go get dressed. I won't say anything. I will let you tell them when you are ready" I promised. I stood and darted down the stairs. _Miss you, really._

The car ride to school was quiet. I knew that Jasper knew that I was upset about something but I knew he would not bother me about unless I really wanted to talk about it.

Edward parked the car and immediately started scanning the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and went to Jasper who was standing with Emmett and Rosalie now talking about a new car that they wanted to get.

"NO" I gasped as my vision faded and revealed a new scene that was momentarily about to happen. Jasper grasped me immediately and held me to him as he looked at me with worry.

_Tyler Crowley's van swerved into the school parking lot. The ice that was on the pavement caught with his tires and sent his car flying right into…Bella Swan._

I came out of the vision and watched everything unfold. Then my vision changed again.

I turned to Edward who was looking at the scene, horrorstruck and reached out for him but it was too late.

He had launched himself at vampire speed across the lot and to Bella.

My mouth dropped. That was entirely out of line. He moved the van back a foot as it made contact with his hands. He moved Bella around so she would not get hit but I heard a small crack as her head hit the iced ground.

Then I heard him talking. "Bella? Are you all right" he asked.

"I am fine" she answered.

She tried to sit up but Edward wouldn't release her. "Be careful, I think you hurt your head pretty hard" he warned her.

"Ow" was all she responded.

"That's what I thought" Edward said back to her.

"How in the…How did you get over here so fast?" she asked him. All of our breathing cut off as she asked this.

"I was standing right next to you" he lied.

I turned to look at Jasper. His face was masked. I knew he was pissed. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie and they had the same face type on. I sighed.

I listened some more. "You wee over there" she said. "You were by your car" she said.

"No I wasn't" was all he could come up with.

"I saw you" she stated.

"Bella, I was standing next to you and pulled you out of the way" he said to her.

"No" was her only reply.

"Please Bella" he finally said.

"Why" she asked.

"Trust me" he pleaded with her.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" she asked him.

He was silent for a moment. "Fine" he said sourly.

"Fine" she replied in the same tone.

Someone had already called the police and the ambulance cars were already here. I saw Charlie Swan get out of his police car and rush to Bella, who was at the moment being put in the ambulance.

Edward got in the front seat of the ambulance car. He made one last look over in our direction and I knew that he regretted it. He saw all of our faces. My face was shocked as well as the others but I am thinking that I was the only one with the calm mindset.

The cars pulled off and other various people got into cars and went to the hospital as well, leaving maybe half of the school population here.

Rosalie stalked off with Emmett following close behind with a confused look on his face.

I turned back to Jasper and tugged on his arm. "We need to go to class" I murmured to him. He made no attempt to move. "Stop it, now" I growled and my harshness snapped him out of it.

He looked down at me with apologizing eyes and we walked into the school building. We went to the languages building and walked into our French class. Only four students were seated and the teacher were in the class.

Jasper and I went to our seats as two other students walked in when the bell rang. Mr. Vera looked around at the few seats that were filled. "I see that everyone has gone to visit the hospital" he said

I was annoyed at this point but he kept going. "I'm surprised you two are in class. I heard that your brother was in that awful accident" he said to Jasper and I.

"He wasn't hurt" I said rudely with no hint of a smile on my face.

"How are the other two?" he asked us a little shyly this time.

"I don't know" I said to him with no emotion.

He dropped it then and turned on the TV. "Well. Since there are not enough students here to call this a class we will watch a movie for the class period" he said with a flat voice.

I sighed and put my head down as he started the movie. I silently searched the future to see what Edward was up to.

Somehow he hadn't gotten the girl to not spill or say anything about what had happened but I did not know how long this would last.

Then another vision caught my attention.

_Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were outside the Swan house as darkness engulfed the sky. Then I understood what they were doing._

I slammed out of the vision and turned to Jasper. "Jazz" I hissed quietly.

He turned to me. "Yes?" he asked.

"Don't, that will make things worse" I murmured to him. "I know that Edward shouldn't have done that, but-" Jasper stopped me.

"But what? He shouldn't have done that. And the thing is, she saw everything. Her eyes didn't skip a beat as she watched everything unfold. This is _dangerous._ I don't want-" it was my turn to stop him.

"It's not her fault and she won't tell anyone" I said, silently hoping that I was right about this.

"How do you know that, she is _human_, Alice. What makes you think that she can keep her mouth shut for long?" he asked me.

"I…don't know" I finally whispered. "Just please think about it before you do that" I told him as I looked into his eyes.

He gave a curt nod and a half smile

The bell rang finally and I went to my next class. That class and my biology class were still pretty empty but as I made my way to the lunch room people started to return to school.

Our lunch table was completely silent. Rosalie was probably screaming profanities about Edward right now. Emmett was probably thinking the same way Jasper was thinking and I was just sitting there hoping for this day to be over.

But then again, I really didn't want to go home. All hell would break loose there and it would be awful. I knew for a fact that there would be sides this time.

I was on Edward's side for this one. This was his problem but the girl did not deserve to die because of his actions. I just hoped that I was right about this.

The lunch hour ended and I walked to my next class. I received a vision of Edward returning to school but Bella did not.

Soon enough the final bell rang and I walked slowly to the Volvo. I could not wait for the rest of the day's events to unfold.

_**Tell me what you think, as always!! Hope you loved this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me. Enjoy! :)**_

**Visions**

The car ride to our house was made in complete silence but I knew that everyone was yelling at him in their heads. I sat in the front seat as I scanned the possible future carefully.

I was very worried. Jasper was completely decided about what he was going to do but I always saw Edward coming in at the end no matter what way he came in from.

Then my vision shifted for half of a second but that was enough for me. Edward would not hurt Jasper, I would not allow it.

The vision then shifted back to normal but then shifted again. I knew Edward was looking at my vision and learning how jasper was going to accomplish this. Every time I looked Jasper was getting cut off by Edward earlier and earlier.

I glanced at Edward and then looked away. _Stop that Edward! It can't happen this way. I won't let it._

He didn't answer me but I knew he was still watching. I cut the vision off and looked farther away. It was too vague though so I soon gave up.

Edward parked in the garage and we walked out of the car in silence. I was still looking into the future as I walked into the house.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward were on the east side of the conference room as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper sat on the opposite side of the table. I took my seat by Esme, rubbing my head in annoyance as nothing was set in.

"I am sorry" Edward was the first to speak. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty action" he stated quietly.

Rosalie glared at him. "What do you mean 'take full responsibility?' are you going to fix it?" she growled.

"Not the way you mea" he said as he tried to keep his voice even. "I am willing to leave, if that makes things better" he said.

"No" Esme said. "No, Edward."

"It is just for a few years" he told her.

"Esme is right though" Emmett spoke up. "You can't go anywhere now that would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking now more than ever" he said.

"Alice will catch anything major" Edward disagreed quickly.

"I think Emmett is right Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear" Carlisle said.

"She won't say anything" he insisted.

"You don't know her mind" Carlisle stated. That was true; Bella's mind was the only one that Edward could not read.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up" he said to me.

I looked at him warily. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this" I stated as I glanced at Jasper and Rosalie. I couldn't see that future; Rosalie and Jasper were too decided on what they were going to do. They wouldn't let this one slide.

Rosalie's hand slapped down on the table. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything, Carlisle you must see that. Even if we decide to all leave, it isn't safe to leave the stories behind. We live so differently than the rest of our kind- you know there are those that will take any chance that they get to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else" she said.

"We left rumors behind us before" Edward told her.

"Just rumors and suspicions, not eyewitnesses and evidence" she told him.

"Evidence" Edward scoffed.

I saw Jasper nodding, his eyes hard.

"Rose" Carlisle started but she stopped him.

"Let me finish Carlisle. It doesn't have to be anything big. She hit her head today; it could turn out to be something more serious than it looked. Every mortal has the chance of going to sleep and not waking up. The others would expect us to clean up our mess. This would be Edwards's job but it looks like this is totally beyond him. You know I am capable of control, I would leave no evidence behind me" she said.

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are" Edward snarled.

Rosalie hissed at him.

"Edward, please" Carlisle said. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed that. The men you killed had wronged you. This is not the same situation, the Swan girl is an innocent" he told Rosalie.

"It is not personal Carlisle. It is to protect us all" Rosalie stated.

"I know you mean well Rosalie but…I would like our family to be worth protecting. Every life is precious" he said.

"It will be fine Rose" Emmett said as he patted her shoulder.

"The question is whether we should move on" Carlisle said.

"No, we just got settled. I don't want to start my sophomore year again" Rosalie moaned.

"You could keep your present age of course" Carlisle told her.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" she asked as Carlisle shrugged.

"I like it here" she said.

"We don't have to decide now. Edward said the girl would keep silent" Carlisle said as Rosalie snorted.

They continued to talk as Edward's eyes floated to Jasper. "Jasper" he said. Jasper looked at him with an emotionless face.

"She won't pay for my mistake, I won't allow that" Edward told him.

"She benefits from it then? She should have died today, I would only set that straight" Jasper said to him.

"I will no allow it" Edward said again with more meaning.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up. He was clearly surprised. He shook his head. "I won't let Alice live in danger, even the slightest danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I have lived through, whether you have seen my memories or not. You don't understand" Jasper said.

That was another thing, Edward really didn't understand. He may have seen everything in Jasper's head but there is a difference in watching it happen than living through it. Jasper did have a reason to worry about this. If the Volturi ever found out about this we would all be in a lot of trouble, probably more than we were able to get ourselves out of.

"I am not disputing that Jasper. But I am telling you now that I will not let you hurt Isabella Swan" Edward replied.

They stared at each other for a long moment and then I stepped in. "Jazz" I said. They held each others gaze for a while longer and then Jasper turned to me.

"Don't bother telling me that you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-" I cut him off.

"That is not what I am going to say. I was going to ask you for a favor" I said. Edward's jaw dropped and everyone but Jasper and I turned to look at him.

"I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward is serious and I don't want you two fighting and second, she is my friend. At least she is going to be" I said.

The vision was rock solid. My hand was around her shoulders and her arm was around my waist. Both of us had a smile on our faces.

"But…Alice…" Jasper breathed. His face was torn, doing what he wanted or doing what I had asked of him.

"I am going to love her someday, Jazz. I will be very put up with her if you don't let her be" I said quietly.

Then I received the vision I was looking for. "Ah" I sighed. "See, Bella is not going to say anything. There is nothing to worry about" she said confidently.

"Alice, what…does this meant?" Edward asked me.

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward" I told him. I locked my jaw as I saw the future and immediately started to think of Jasper, but he was still shocked at what I had said.

"What Alice? What are you hiding?" he asked me as soon as he knew what I was doing.

I shook my head as I heard Emmett grumble.

"Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?" he asked me and then I slipped on hearing her name but recovered immediately. He caught it though.

"NO" he shouted and was on his feet in a flash. His chair hit the ground with a thud.

"Edward" Carlisle said.

"It's solidifying. Every moment you are more decided. There are only two outcomes for her now" I whispered.

"No" Edward denied what I was saying.

"Will somebody please let the rest of us in on what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"I have to leave" Edward said to me.

"Edward we have already been over that. That will get the girl to start talking. You have to stay and deal with this" Emmett said loudly.

"I don't see you leaving. I don't know if you can leave anymore" I said to him. _Think about it. Think about leaving._ I said in my head.

_I am not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward. If he thinks that she is a threat to us…_

"I don't hear that" he told me.

_Not at this moment. Would you leave her here unprotected?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward groaned.

_I love her too, or I will. It is not the same but I want her around for that._

"Love her too?" he asked.

_You are so blind Edward. Can't you see where you are headed? Can't you see where you already are? It is more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_ I tried to show him the vision but he would listen.

"No, I don't have to follow that curse. I will leave. I will change the future" he said to me.

"You can try" I said doubtfully.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett bellowed.

"Pay attention. Alice sees him falling for a human! How classically Edward!" she gagged.

"What?" Emmett said. "Is that what has been going on? Tough break Edward" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Fall for a human?" Esme asked. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?"

"What do you see Alice? Exactly" Jasper demanded as he looked over at me.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough. Either he will kill her, which will really irritate me or…she will be one of us someday" I finished.

Rosalie gasped at hearing this.

"That is not going to happen. Either one!" he protested.

I ignored him and continued. "It all depends. He may be strong enough to not kill her, but it will be close. It will take a lot of control, more than Carlisle has. He may be strong enough…The only thing he can't so is stay away from her. That is a lost cause…" I stated.

The room was silent. Everyone was staring at him as he stared at me.

"Well…this complicates things" Carlisle said after a moment.

"I'll say" Emmett laughed.

"I say the plan stays the same though. We will stay and watch. And no one will…hurt te girl" Carlisle said.

"No. I can agree to that, if Alice sees only tow ways-" Jasper was cut off by Edward.

"No! No!" Edward said in distress.

Then he stalked out of the room. Then he started running out of the house at top speed.

"No, don't follow him. He needs to sort everything out right now" I told Esme as she stood up from her seat and looked in the direction that Edward had left in. "He isn't planning on leaving" I reassured her and she sat down.

"What is he going to do?" Emmett asked me.

"He is going to try and prove me wrong. It won't last for long though so there is no point in him trying at all" I said to them as I stood.

I left the room without another word and Emmett and Rose left as well. I walked into my room and continued into the closet. I heard Jasper walk in the room as well as I quickly changed clothes.

I put on a pair of black sweatpants and a hot pink tank top and walked out of the closet. Jasper was lying on our bed looking up at the ceiling. I went to sit beside him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Thank you, Jazz" I whispered as I looked down at him.

He took one of my hands and brought it up to his lips. "Anything, love" he told me quietly.

I laid my head against him and I felt his arms wrap around me securely. "I just don't want anything to happen to you" he informed me.

"Nothing will, and you worry too much" I murmured to him.

He ruffled my hair. "I have my reasons to worry about you" he said quietly.

"And those reasons would be?" I asked as I raised my head to look at him.

"Well, the main reason is that you are my wife and I love you very much, hence I worry about you. What would I do if I was a horrible husband and let something happen to you" he said to me.

I giggled and cuddled up against him. "I know you would never let anything happen and anyways I can take care of myself" I said to him.

"I know you can" he murmured to me as he planted a tender kiss on my forehead.

_**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. If there are any ideas for any future chapters please tell me and i will be glad to put them in.**_

_**Also, school is starting back tomorrow. My spring break is over and now i will be studying most of the time for the next two weeks. i have EOCT testing soon and they are a big percentage of my grades so updates will not be as frequent as usual. Sorry about that everyone. I will try for one or two updates a week though. :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am very sorry to keep you all waiting for more than two weeks. I just finished my EOCT's yesterday and i had to study hard for those (15% of my grades aka 'very important'). Also, i had girls track region on Monday and Tuesday and that required training. I should have ore time now, school is almost out for summer, 15 more days of class and then i am done. 15 more days of being a freshmen :). Enjoy!!**_

Invitations

High school went back to normal within a few weeks for us. Edward was now steering clear of the human girl, Isabella, in order for my visions to not come true. He was doing everything correctly now. He was no longer ditching class or just not going to school. He had stayed in Forks for our sakes, knowing that we would all be upset if he left but he was upset with staying here. It was taking a huge toll on him and both Jasper and I at least knew it. His hunting pattern went back to normal, only hunting when we hunted. He always listened in on the students' thoughts to see if there was anything new about us but there never was. The girl had kept her promise and always stuck with the same story when people continuously asked her about it. Soon everyone got tired of listening to the same story and dropped the subject entirely.

I still knew that he was not strong enough to stay away from her. He was trying to prove me wrong and at some points he had my visions all blurred up and blank, but as the day went on it would slowly set itself back into place. It was becoming harder and harder for him to resist staying away from her and this made my visions even more solid as days passed. I knew for a fact that he would not kill her, his only option was to fall in love with her from how I saw things. He tried avoiding her and ignoring her but he was always listening for things about her.

One Tuesday in March my siblings, husband, and I were sitting at our normal lunch table when a short vision flashed before my eyes. "Bella is going to stare at Edward in a moment, look normal" I announced in a quiet voice. We all fidgeted and shifted our weight briefly as her eyes met with the table and then locked on Edward's form. She looked at him a lot and I knew that deep down inside my brother that it pleased him, even comforted him at times.

_I wish_ I thought as an audible sigh escaped my lips.

"Stay out of it, Alice. It is not going to happen" Edward said under his breath. I pouted and turned away from Edward's direction and looked at Jasper. He was looking at me with an amused smile on his face.

_I'll admit that you are better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy _I thought as I turned and made an annoyed expression at him.

"It makes plenty of sense to me" he said.

I snorted and turned my gaze back to Jasper. I continued my rant in my head but he was clearly ignoring me. A calm wave soon settled over me and I looked into Jasper's eyes. The few moments that our eyes met I understood. I sighed and cleared my thoughts of the girl and left Edward alone like he wanted.

The bell soon rang and we all stood up silently and walked out of the lunch room. Jasper's hand slid into mine easily as he walked with me to the History wing. As we walked we talked absentmindedly about various topics and soon reached the building.

Unlike the teenage couples that gave a parting kiss before going to class or pulling the other in for a sweet and loving hug, Jasper released my hand and whispered barely moving his lips "See you soon, love" and walked off to the mathematics wing not too far from here.

I smiled and walked into the class and took my seat in the back of the classroom. I sat next to Lauren, a very obnoxious teenage girl that sat with Jessica and the others at lunch. Isabella had talked to her occasionally but knew that this girl was not much of a friend. I never talked to her unless I had too, class projects or whatever and she never talked to me.

Class started and Mr. Pitt started off with a lecture on the Great Depression that I easily ignored by looking into the future for the entire class period. I flipped through continuous visions until I found one that really caught my attention.

Edward was about to talk to the human girl, not saying much but it was a start. I saw the future flashed again and the future that I was longing for him was set back in place.

I sighed and smiled to myself. That vision made my day and helped me get through this boring history class.

The bell rang and I walked to my literature class at my own pace, taking the longer, outside path instead of the crowded hallways. My throat was starting to get a stronger burning sensation as the days went on and I knew that I would need to hunt tomorrow by the latest. I hadn't hunted in two and a half weeks now, skipping the last hunting trip because I had gone the day before with Edward.

My last class blurred by and I walked briskly to the car. Jasper joined me and brought his hand in mine. We walked to the car and our expressions changed to curiosity as we both saw Edward rocking with laughter in the driver's seat. Emmett and Rosalie came up beside us after a moment and had the same look on their faces. We were so used to seeing Edward unhappy and angry at everyone but now he was acting normal… ish. He had a little more life in him which was good.

"Stop being an idiot if you can" Rosalie growled in an angry mood and we all got into the car. Edward chuckled for a little longer and then pulled out of the parking lot at top speed.

"So do I get to talk to Bella own" I asked suddenly with a smile growing on my face.

"No" he snapped with acid.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?"

"I haven't decided anything yet, Alice"

"Whatever Edward" I said angrily. I turned my head away from him and looked out the window.

"What is the point in meeting her if I am just going to kill her" he asked in a low voice.

"You have a point" I admitted and our conversation ended.

Edward turned onto our drive and stopped the car feet from the house and threw the door open. "Have a nice run" Rosalie said with a smirk as he ran off into the trees.

I sighed and ignored her as I walked into the house. Esme was there with a puzzled expression. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"Hunting" I answered without interest. "He feels like he overdid it today" I continued.

She nodded and turned to Rosalie who was silently fuming. I just shook my head at her as her gaze landed back on mine with confusion.

I walked up the stairs quickly and into my room with Jasper following close behind me. I shut the door behind him and smiled. "Edward is starting to give in" I said to him a low whisper.

The smile on Jasper's face was grim; he was not very excited like me. "Do you know which path he is going to take?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "No, it is just the two same options in his future, I can't see any farther" I told him.

Jasper was trying to be happy for my sake. "Can you try and act happy for him. He _is_ falling in love with this human girl. We have to be supportive of him" I whispered as I looked up at him. I knew he did not know what to think of this, so I went on. "He has been alone for over a century now; he needs to find someone special, Jazz. It has been so hard for him to live with three perfect sets; the only one in his family that was not completely happy. He deserves a soul mate" I said as I laid my head on his still chest, peeking up to see his facial expression. "He deserves something similar to what we have" I whispered.

We both knew that I was somewhat over-exaggerating when I said this. We had never found any couple that had a relationship close enough to ours. Esme and Carlisle were somewhat like us but when you really thought about it, they weren't.

Jasper's eyes softened and he looked down at me to lock his eyes with mine. "I still don't agree with this" he said doubtfully.

"Jasper, trust me, everything will work out in the end" I said.

He nodded slightly. "Alright Alice" he murmured as he placed his hand on my cheek. I smiled up at him and he picked me up gently. His arms wound around me and in the next moment we were on the bed in the center of our room. His hands tightened around me as he held me close to him.

We laid there in each others embrace for a while. We talked on lighter topics, ones that would not become stressful and require too much thinking. My eyes were locked in his perfect golden gaze as we remained there.

I always got lost in his golden eyes. It has been over fifty years and they still have the same effect on me, never getting old. It is always like I am in some kind of trance when I look into them but at the same time I feel the warmth and the protection that they silently show only for me.

He was a whole different person when he was around just me. He could let his emotions be free, knowing that I would never be bothered with how they affect me.

I loved that we could be private about us; it made what we had feel more special. Emmett and Rosalie were very upfront about their physical love, not really caring who was around them when they decided to have one of their moments. Esme and Carlisle were more discreet about their physical love, occasionally showing affection for the other around us.

Jasper and I on the other hand were very different. We never felt like it was necessary to show our love like that; we always knew it was there. With Jasper's emotion ability I could always feel the love that he was ejecting towards me all the time and he knew that I loved him since he could pick up my own emotions. We would hold hands or have our arms around one another around other people and that was really it. Our own family rarely saw us kiss the other around them and when they did they always felt like they were intruding on a private moment between the two of us. We were never teased about our physical love by Emmett and Rosalie although I sometimes pitied Esme and Carlisle because they received it instead.

I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me once more. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Just letting my mind wonder" I breathed as I pulled a strand of his hair away from his face.

"And that would be?" he asked with a small smile.

"You" I murmured. I felt his hand run down my arm and my body shivered as I felt the electricity that his hand triggered on my marble skin.

Then I was pulled away into a vision that lasted all of half a second but Jasper knew. "What did you see?" he asked gently.

"Edward. He is going to the girls' house…to…watch her sleep" I said. That was odd, why would he do that?

"Only Edward" he muttered.

"Yes, only Edward" I said as I placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Everything will be fine" I reassured him.

He ruffled my hair softly but as he spoke there was a catch in his voice. "I hope you are right."

_**So, i put more Jalice moments in this chapter because the others were really lacking. Tell me if i did alright with it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, they will make me feel extra special!! Any ideas? Tell me and i will be glad to put them in there.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SM owns everything! Enjoy!!**_

Final Decisions

The bell rang for lunch and all of the students quickly filed out of the classroom. I took my time knowing that the halls would be filled with students. I saw Jasper walking towards me and I met him halfway and continued to walk to the cafeteria. Then I received a vision.

_Edward and Bella sitting together during lunch._

I smiled to myself as the vision ended. Jasper's hand had looped around my elbow as he guided me towards the cafeteria. "What did you see?" he asked me in a very low whisper.

"Edward won't be sitting with us today. He is going to have Bella sit with him" I said happily. Emmett and Rosalie came up to us then and Rosalie was fuming. She had heard what I said and was the only one who was really angry about it. The four of us walked into the cafeteria.

Rosalie stalked past him without a glance.

_Can I talk to Bella now??_ I asked in my head.

"Stay out of it" he said under his breath which made the smile wipe away immediately.

_Fine, be stubborn it is only a matter of time _I went on. He sighed audibly. _Don't forget about today's biology lab_ I reminded him, going onto lighter topics.

He nodded and I sat down at our normal table with Jasper beside me.

Edward waved her over and she willingly joined him after a while.

The table was silent and I knew that everyone was listening in on what Edward and Isabella were talking about. Finally, something caught our attention.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. It was so unusual for him to say that, he always knew what everyone was thinking, except for Bella.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are" she said quietly but we all caught it.

"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked lightly. He was not taking this seriously and all of us knew it.

"Not too much" she admitted as she looked down.

We all slightly relaxed at hearing this.

"What are your theories?" he asked her and then she started to blush. After a moment he went on. "You won't tell me?" he asked.

"Too embarrassing" she said to him.

"That is really frustrating you know" he told her.

"No I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all. Just because someone doesn't tell you what they are thinking, even if all they are doing is making up cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night, wondering what they could possibly mean…now, why would that be frustrating?" she asked as her eyes bore into his own. He frowned at her, clearly upset by what she had said.

"You have a bit of a temper, don't you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't like double standards" she replied.

A chuckle escaped Edward's lips. "What?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Your boyfriend thinks that I am being unpleasant to you-he is debating whether or not to come and break up our fight" Edward said to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I am sure you are wrong anyways" she said icily.

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read" he stated. I don't know if he was doing this on purpose but he was telling her entirely to much.

"Except me" she said.

"Yes, except for you" he replied. "I wonder why that is" he said, mumbling to himself.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked her as she opened her lemonade.

"No, you?" she asked him.

"No, I am not hungry" he stated.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked suddenly.

"That depend on what you want" Edward told her.

"It is not much" she promised him. "I just wondered…if you could warn me beforehand if you are going to avoid me. Just for my own good" she said.

"That sounds fair" he said.

"Thanks."

"Then can I have one in return?" he asked.

"One" she allowed.

"Tell me one theory" he said to her. We all stiffened at our table again.

"Not that one" she said as she looked down again.

They started to argue about what was fair and unfair and I started to tune them out. I turned to see the expressions of my family's faces. Emmett was not smiling but I could tell that he was amused at the two of them. Rosalie was fuming. Her hand gripped the edge of the table, as if about to smash it. I sighed and turned to Jasper. Jaspers' face was expressionless. There was a small smile that played at his lips but did not go very far. I brought my hand to softly touch his shoulder. His gaze rested one me gently. "Remember what I asked of you?" I asked him in a whisper. He nodded barely. "Please just give this time" I begged him. His hand met with mine and he squeezed it reassuringly. I knew that he would try his best for me. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either" I heard Edward say quickly and I was now listening to their conversation again. A chuckle escaped his lips and Bella scowled at him.

"You weren't supposed to laugh remember?" Bella said to him and he pressed his lips together.

"I will figure it out eventually" she promised him.

"I really wish you wouldn't" he told her.

"Because…"

"What if I am not the super hero, what if I am the bad guy?" he asked. A hiss came from Rosalie across the table and I heard an audible crumble. I looked over to see that her hand had crushed the part of the table that she held on to. Emmett immediately took her hands and tried to calm her but she refused him.

"Oh" she paused. "I see" she said softly.

"Do you?" he pressed.

"You're dangerous?" she guessed. ""But not bad, no I don't believe that you are bad" she said.

"You are wrong" Edward stated.

The bell had rung and she had jumped to her feet now, just realizing it. "We are going to be late" she said.

"I am not going to class" he told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It is healthy to ditch class every now and then" Edward said with a shrug.

"Well I am going" she said as the four of us got out of our seats and left the almost empty cafeteria silently.

"I'll see you later then" Edward said and then they parted.

I walked to my history class and took my seat.

Jasper and I would be going hunting tonight. Our family stuck to a regular schedule now, going longer than needed but not overdoing anything in the process.

I though about our hunting trip the entire time until the bell rang for us to head to our last class of the day.

I walked into my literature class and took my seat. We had a test today but that was never a problem for me. I knew everything possible about what the teachers taught these days. I quickly took the test and just sat there for a handful of minutes until someone turned in their tests. I never turned in my test first; I didn't need to draw any more attention to myself than what is there already.

Then I received a vision of Edward making me drive Bella's truck home.

Everyone was already there as I skipped to Edward's side and held my hand out for Bella's keys. "I only saw that I was. You will have to tell me the why's" I said to him smugly.

"This doesn't mean-"

"I know, I know. I will wait, it won't be long" I said. He gave me the keys and followed behind me to Bella's house. I parked the car quickly and got into the back of the car and Edward sped off. We got home quickly, the roads were empty now.

We all walked into the house and I went to my computer so I could work on a fashion design for Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett started an intense chess game, utilizing eight chess boards. They would never let me or Edward play, saying that we would cheat and what not.

I started to work on her wardrobe as my fingers flew across the tweaked touch screen. I then stopped and leaned my head around the wall to mouth Emmett's next moves to Jasper. Emmett sat on the floor with his back towards me and Jasper smoothly showed no sign of looking at me. He cut off Emmett's knight easily.

Something soon caught my attention. I heard the keys of Edward's piano as he moved his fingers up and down the scale, making sure the pitch was right. His hands started to play a melody that I had never heard before.

He stopped than and a short laugh came out of his mouth but was soon muffled as Rosalie turned to glare at him. Emmett and Jasper turned to stare and Esme was now coming down the stairs. "Don't stop Edward" she said softly. Rosalie stood up quickly and stomped out of the den angrily.

"What's wrong Rose?" Emmett asked. She continued to walk to the garage and Emmett turned. "What was that about?" he asked Edward.

"I don't have the faintest idea" Edward said but I knew he was lying. Emmett grumbled.

"Keep playing" Esme encouraged him.

He continued and she came to stand behind him. "It is charming does it have a name?" Esme asked after a while.

"Not yet"

"Is there a story to it?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"It's…a lullaby I suppose" he said after thinking about it.

"A lullaby" she echoed.

I soon left my work and went to sit with Edward and the bench. I started to hum the tune two octaves higher than what was being played. "I like it. How about this?" he murmured to me.

He added what I had done to the harmony tuning it slowly as he went. "Yes, perfect" he murmured.

Edward soon ended the song and bowed his head in defeat. "Thanks" he whispered as he looked up at Esme. She must have told him something.

"Stop it mom, you are making me blush" he teased her lightly. I laughed and flipped through his song book until I found "Hear and Soul". He grinned and completed the harmony with me and then played chopsticks for me.

I giggled and then sighed. "So I wish you would tell me what you were laughing at Rose about. But I can see that you won't" I said.

"Nope" he said. I flicked his ear with my finger.

"Be nice, Alice, he is being a gentlemen" Esme chided.

"But I want to _know_" I whined. He chuckled

"Here Esme" he said and started playing her favorite song.

He played the song beautifully and when it ended Esme sighed. "Thank you, dear" she murmured.

He continued to play, only half in it this time as he though about something. Then a vision hit me, one that I knew that Jasper would enjoy.

"Oh! Jasper guess what?" I said.

Edward's hands froze on the keys as Jasper replied. "What Alice?"

"Peter and Charlotte are going to visit next week. They are going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?" I said.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked as she squeezed his shoulders.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to _Forks_?" Edward hissed at me.

"Calm down, Edward. It is not their first visit" I told him as I rolled my eyes.

His teeth clenched together and I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was the first time that Bella would be here when they were here.

I frowned at him. "They never hunt here, you know that" I said, exasperated.

"When?" he asked.

I pursed my lips unhappily. _Monday morning, no one is going to hurt Bella._

"No. You ready Emmett?" Edward asked as he turned his head in Emmett's direction.

"I thought we were leaving in the morning" Emmett replied.

"We are coming back by midnight Sunday, I guess it is up to you when you leave" Edward stated.

"Ok, fine, let me say goodbye to Rose first" Emmett said. That would not be much of a goodbye.

"Sure" Edward answered. After a few moments Edward spoke again. "I suppose I have." I did not know what he was talking about, neither did Esme or Jasper.

"Play the new song for me one more time" Esme said, changing the subject.

"If you'd like that" Edward said kindly and started to play the lullaby once more.

As Edward ended the song he nodded to himself. Esme and I shared a confused glance, wondering what he was thinking.

Emmett returned from the garage and Edward left the piano as they both ran out of the house and across the lake in mere seconds.

"What is wrong?" Esme asked me.

"Edward is just being irrational, he knows that Peter and Charlotte have never hunted anywhere near Forks when they visit with us to not cause complications. He is just being unnecessarily overprotective" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"At least he isn't leaving" she said with a sigh.

I nodded. "Trust me, he won't be leaving, he can't find it in him to part with this human girl" I spoke with reassurance.

Jasper came to sit with me on the bench and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me slightly closer. "He could have just told them, they would think he was crazy but would listen to him" Jasper stated.

"Edward is just being Edward" I said with a shrug. Then I spoke on a lighter topic. "Would you like to come hunting with Jazz and I?" I asked her.

"No, I will go when Carlisle gets back from the hospital but ask Rose ok?" she said. We both nodded and walked to the garage to where Rosalie was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Rose, do you want to come hunting with us?" I asked. She didn't answer.

I pulled away from Jasper and walked over to my only sister and sat beside her. "Rosalie what is wrong?" I asked. She continued to stay silent so sat there as well knowing that she would break soon enough. Jasper went to sit on the other side of her. I felt a warm and calm atmosphere fill the space around us and Rosalie started to relax.

We sat in the same position for about forty-five minutes until I gave up. I stood up and turned back to Rosalie who now had her eyes on me. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to" I murmured quietly. Jasper stood as well and gave a solemn smile to Rosalie. She smiled gently up at us but it did not reach her eyes.

Jasper took my hand and we started to walk from the garage. "Jasper? Alice?" she said in a barely audible voice. We turned slightly to look at her. "Thanks" she whispered. We smiled down at her. "I have wasted enough of you two's time, I will go with Carlisle and Esme later" she said to us.

Jasper and I started running through the trees matching each others pace perfectly as our hands were held together at our sides. We headed east for a while and then looped around and went north for a few miles. Jasper and I usually hunted in this area when it was just the two of us. It was like our secret place, we always came here to sort things out or to just be left alone for a while.

Jasper let go of my hand then and sped off into the trees, catching a scent. I stood there for a moment and then went in my own direction smelling another scent. I ran through the trees and soon found a small mountain lion stalking a deer. It took me all of a second to be right behind the lion and sink my teeth into its neck, draining it in seconds. When I looked up the deer was gone, I could still hear the light prance of its feet as it scampered away from the scene.

I took a few minutes to hide the evidence and then go back to where Jasper and I had parted. I reached it soon and saw that Jasper was sitting on a boulder by the waterfall with his legs criss-crossed. He looked up as he heard me and I came to join him. His hands wrapped around me as he fit me perfectly in his lap. I leaned into him and let out a delicate sigh.

"Do you know what was wrong with Rosalie?" I asked him.

"I think it is that Edward chose a human girl over her. She hates that Edward thinks the girl is prettier than her. Edward had told me about it once before. Rosalie had been rejected by him from the start, not wanting any part of her. That is why their relationship is so poor to begin with. She can't understand why" Jasper said to me.

"But why does it matter to her? She has Emmett" I said.

"You have to remember that Emmett came after Edward. She did not have him when she was changed. Carlisle already had Esme so Edward was the only one that could admire her beauty but he didn't and it made her angry" he told me.

I nodded. "So this entire thing was never just about Bella then, right?" I asked as I was starting to catch on.

"She really doesn't care about the girl, she just cares that someone chose the human over her but she will never admit that to anyone" he answered with a shrug.

"Oh" I murmured. Silence fell over us for a while as we sat in the others arms then something dawned on me. "Wait, so what did she think when the two of us came along?" I asked.

Jasper knew what I meant by this question and pulled me close to him. "Rosalie has always thought of me as her older brother, nothing more and you know that. We were married when we came to live with them so she did not care what I thought about her because I had you" he stated as he placed a kiss on my head. "She liked the two of us from the beginning and was happy that she had other siblings than Edward" he continued.

We fell into silence again until darkness filled the area. Jasper stood and placed me gently on my feet. "We should head back now" he murmured and then we were running through the trees.

We reached the house and it was empty. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie must have gone hunting already. We walked up to our room and I went to sit on the bed. Jasper came to sit beside me.

"Oh! We don't have to go to school on Monday or Tuesday. Two sunny days in a row" I said happily.

"Mmm, that is good" Jasper said. His hand brushed over my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips gently. "That means we get to visit with Peter and Charlotte longer" he said.

If only Edward was as enthusiastic about them coming as everyone else was.

_**I mixed chapter 6 and 7 and the next chapter is mainly going to be Alice/Jasper since they have visitors. I think i am going to break away from the midnight sun story line but i am not sure...tell me what you think i should do. Thx.**_

_**Reviews are always wanted!! Thx every1!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, neither of the books said much about Peter and Charlotte visiting so I put that in this chapter. I also put in some family moments. :)**_

Relax_**  
**_

Jasper and I sat out by the lake. I was snuggled up against Jasper as I sat in his lap. His arms wound around my waist, pulling my body closer to his own. My hands wandered up and down his left arm slowly and with rhythm as I felt his many scars.

It was Sunday, early in the morning. It was completely dark outside and the only lights that were visible were the lights from the east side of the river, heading towards town.

Emmett had returned from hunting already, without Edward. Edward had gone to watch Bella sleep…again. He did that a lot now, every night he was at her house.

A short vision flashed before my eyes and I smiled as I came back to the present. "Peter and Charlotte will be here soon" I murmured to Jasper. He looked down at me and pressed me closer to him.

I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips and then leaned my forehead against his. He released my waist so I could stand up. I stood and he followed right behind. He took my hand and we walked into the house and up to our room.

I walked into our closet and changed into a blue dress that ended at my knees. I put on a diamond necklace and a set of blue studded earrings. Jasper had put on a gray polo with white stripes and kaki pants.

Jasper pulled me to him but then Emmett came bursting through our room. "Jasper" he half yelled. We both walked out of the closet with wary looks and Jasper's' hand now harmlessly around my waist. "Rematch" he insisted.

Jasper and Emmett play wrestled a lot and the last dozen times Jasper had won. Emmett insisted on a rematch but continued to loose, they were now betting on it.

But this time was different. "No" I hissed at him. "You can play your stupid little game later. Jasper is going to be all scuffed up and dirty when you two get back and he doesn't have time for that" I told him with a frown.

Emmett chuckled. "Jasper, are you really going to take that from your wife? Come on dude, take charge" Emmett cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

I glared at him. "Rosalie" I yelled. "Get the giant teddy bear out of Jazz and I's room" I said loudly. Rosalie came in as I finished the sentence and looked at Emmett.

"Would you stop bothering them? Anyways you aren't going out either, we will have company soon" she said with a smile. She had grown to love both Peter and Charlotte. They had come to visit us a handful of times and Rosalie loved their company.

Emmett groaned and glared at me as Rosalie dragged him out of the room. I laughed at the two of them and turned to Jasper. He chuckled at me and ran his hand through my hair.

I smiled and leaned into him. He lifted me off of my feet and folded me in his lap as he sat down on our king sized bed.

"What would I do without you?" he asked with a smile that reached his eyes fully. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

We heard the light pacing of two sets of shoes hit the ground softly but quickly and the displacement of air as two individuals ran quickly to our house. Jasper heard it as well and we both stood and went downstairs. Esme was there as well waiting. Carlisle was at the hospital, taking an early shift and would be returning around six.

The footsteps slowed and I heard them hit the pavement ground. Moments later we opened the door and welcomed our guests.

"Hi Peter" I said as I went up and hugged him.

"Hello Alice" he said with a laugh. "I guess we should have known that you would have seen us" he said as he nudged me.

"Of course" I quipped with a bright smile.

I pulled away from him and went up to Charlotte. "Hi Charlotte" I murmured as I hugged her.

"Hey Alice" she replied. Charlotte's hair was curled this time with a headband secured in it. She was the only person that I knew that was actually close to my height, she was maybe two inches taller than me but it still wasn't seven.

Jasper greeted them as well, followed by Esme, Rosalie, and a sulky Emmett. "Is Carlisle at the hospital?" Peter asked Esme who nodded in reply.

"And Edward?" Charlotte asked as she looked around. Her eyes rested on mine for a moment and then she looked up at Peter.

We all grimaced at hearing that. They were the reason why he wasn't here right now, but then again Edward was taking things way out of control. "He…" I started but trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Edward has fallen for a human girl and is insisting on spending all of his time with her" Emmett said with a shrug.

Peter and Charlotte looked shocked. They just nodded, not knowing what to say about that. We all walked into the den. Peter let go of Charlotte's hand as she followed us to the glass coffee table in the center of the room.

Charlotte, Rosalie, and I started planning a shopping trip to Seattle that we would leave for in the evening tomorrow. Esme joined in after a while.

Jasper, Peter, and Emmett walked outside and jumped the lake easily. I saw that they were going to the clearing to play fight. I rolled my eyes at how insistent Emmett could be at times.

Dawn approached and Carlisle came through the front door. He welcomed Charlotte as Esme got up and hugged him gently. They both disappeared into their room for a while.

The boys returned as the sun started to rise above the horizon and I choked in my laughter as I looked at Emmett. He was covered with mud and dirt on spots of his pants and shirt. Jasper was a little scuffed up but it was nothing unmanageable.

I stopped laughing and looked at Emmett. "So I am guessing you won the rematch" I joked and everyone in the room started laughing. Esme and Carlisle came down the staircase to see what was going on and started laughing too as they saw Emmett.

Emmett glared at me but he had a smile on his face. "You will pay for that, psycho" he growled playfully and started walking towards me. My eyes widened at what I saw what he was going to do.

I got up quickly but it was too late. He pressed his muddy body close to mine as he gave me a long hug. "Let me go" I whined. "You messed up my dress" I yelled at him but he didn't listen.

"Why? You are going shopping later" he said with a laugh.

He dropped me finally and I glowered at him. "You are the worst" I grumbled as I looked at my messed up dress. I smacked him across the chest and he pretended to be in pain.

Everyone was doubling over in laughter except me. I huffed and stomped up the stairs to change clothes quickly. This time I changed into a hot pink dress that had the arms and most of the shoulder exposed. I took my earrings out and this time didn't put another set in.

I walked back down the stairs and there were still some small laughs and giggles. Jasper took me in his embrace and calmed my angered emotions. I sighed quietly and gave Jasper a silent thank you. He squeezed me for a moment and then freed me from his embrace.

Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared up to their room and I heard running water.

We all sat around and talked for the entire day. I was really glad that we didn't have to go to school today. Edward had come home for all of five minutes around noon and greeted Peter and Charlotte. It wasn't a very nice welcome but I guess it was a start.

He left right after that and Peter and Charlotte looked at Jasper and I. "Did we do something wrong? He didn't seem too happy that we are here" Peter noted as he looked at the door.

"Edward…is just being…Edward" I sighed. "He has a lot going through his head right now and has been really grumpy lately" I said to them.

The sun slowly started to sink behind the trees and Rosalie, Esme, Charlotte, and I prepared to get ready to leave. Esme decided to come with us because Carlisle would be leaving for a night shift soon.

We all got into Rosalie's BMW. Rosalie was driving with Esme in the passenger seat. Rosalie reversed the car and was soon speeding down our drive, turning onto the main road quickly.

The car turned onto the highway as the last remains of sun disappeared behind the trees. We sped along the almost empty roads for a while. We turned off of the highway after a while and then turned into the mall parking deck. We quickly parked and got out of the car.

Rosalie was in front, leading us to a store. It was not hard for her to guess which store she wanted to go to. Rosalie was fun to shop with but she loved to go to Victoria Secret all the time. I didn't mind the store but she went there to get some lacey underwear that she could use later. Jasper and I weren't like that…ever. We didn't need all of that to show love, we just knew it.

We split up and Charlotte and I went to Pink to look for cute dresses. We found a few and then went to the dressing room s to try them on. I slid one over my head and looked at it in the mirror on the wall. Then I walked out of the small room and Charlotte was there in a white dress that went about five inches above her knees.

She twirled and then looked in the mirror that took up the wall. The back was cute as well; it was opened and then had the lace half way. "That is cute" I said to her.

She smiled and turned to look at my dress. My dress was a black dress that was cut on the right hip and fit smugly to my body. "I love it" she said happily as I turned in the mirror.

We did this about a dozen times, giving constructive criticism and occasionally switching dresses. We walked out of the dressing room with the dresses and few blouses that we were going to get. We went to the cashier and she checked me out while the lady next to her took care of Charlotte. I handed her my Platinum credit card and her eyes grew larger as she saw it. In my mind I rolled my eyes at her as she swiped it carefully.

"Thank you" I said to her and then grabbed my bags and walked out of Pink with Charlotte. Esme and Rosalie were waiting, Rosalie having two small bags in her hand. I knew that Esme would not buy anything from there, she and Carlisle were not like Rosalie and Emmett were either.

We walked through the mall stopping at various designer stores. We left when the mall closed and started to drive home.

We arrived home around eleven thirty and walked in with our bags. Jasper, Peter, and Emmett were playing Mario Kart Wii at the moment. I walked up the stairs and put my bags away and walked back down the stairs. Charlotte followed behind me from the one of many guest rooms that we had.

Esme came down the stairs as well and walked into the kitchen. I followed in after her and saw her arranging new flowers into a vase that had held some dying flowers. I walked up next to her and silently helped her. I grabbed another vase from the table and started to fill it with water

Esme broke the silence then. "Alice?" she asked, and I knew that she was worried about something because of the catch in her voice. I looked up at her and smiled and she continued. "How are you so sure about all of this?" she asked.

I sighed. "I have only seen the two options; either he falls in love with her and she becomes one of us or he…kills her. We all know that Edward won't kill her, and he can't" I murmured quietly as I smelled the flowers.

"What if....I don't want to see him heartbroken over this if it ends…badly" she whispered as she looked down.

"He won't trust me, Esme. This will work out the way it is supposed to" I said with a small smile.

She smiled at me. "I have no idea where we would all be without you, Alice, I-" I didn't hear the last of her sentence as I was swept into a vision.

I came out of the vision and saw Esme looking at me with worried eyes. "Is everything all right?" she asked me.

"Fine, there are three nomads traveling through the area within the next week or two is all" I stated with a shrug but we both knew that this time it would be taken more seriously because of Edward.

She sighed. "That poor boy, going to loose his mind" she murmured softly. She stepped forward and gave me a gentle hug. "Thanks, Alice" she said quietly.

I nodded. "Always" I said with a bright smile. I picked up the glass vase of flowers and walked out of the kitchen and into the den. Peter, Charlotte, and Rosalie were now playing the game and Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch.

Their heads turned as I made my way out of the kitchen doorway. I walked to the coffee table and set the colorful flowers in the center of it. "What were you two talking about with the nomads?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing important, three of them are passing through within the next week is all. They are in Seattle at the moment" I murmured. Everyone's heads turned at me hearing this and Jasper's hand wound around me protectively. "I don't think they were there when we were there" I said. "I would have seen that for sure" I reassured them and they went back to playing the game.

"I wonder what Edward is going to think of that" Emmett said with a laugh and then Rosalie hissed and stalked out of the room, crushing the wii remote in the process.

"Rose" Emmett said as he went after her but she slammed the door in his face and walked outside. He sighed and opened the door quickly; we could hear their footsteps disappearing after a while.

We all sat there quietly, the room was tense, and I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense that. They didn't know how diverse we were about the human girl coming into Edward's life.

Rosalie hated the girl, whenever someone talked about her Rosalie's mood would change into pure hate and would leave the room as what had just happened. Emmett was unsure of her as well, he was mainly the way he was because of how Rosalie acted. Jasper…Jasper didn't trust her. He thinks that she is going to cause problems for us and he doesn't think that it will work out. I have gotten him to look at the situation openly but I knew that it would take more time for him to understand. Esme, Carlisle, and I were the only ones who really though positive things about this. We all have had open minds for Edward and try to be supportive of him.

Right now, Peter and Charlotte had gotten a look at how we all thought of what was going on with Edward and Isabella. Esme came out of the kitchen with another vase of flowers and looked towards Peter and Charlotte. "Please excuse them, this position is putting a toll on us all and causing…a couple of problems" she said hesitantly as she looked at the door.

I got up and picked up the crushed remote that lay on the ground. I frowned and threw the remote away. I walked up the stairs and came back down with a new remote still in its package in my hand. I took it out of its box and handed it to Jasper and threw the box away.

They had turned the game console off and Peter and Charlotte started to walk up the stairs to their guest room. Jasper and I's eyes followed them up the stairs and then turned to Esme. "They feel like they are intruding" Jasper said in a whisper so they would not here.

Esme just shook her head. "They aren't. It is great to have them here again." She said with a sigh.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and tugged on it, causing him to stand up. I heard Carlisle's car turn onto our drive and we all waited there for a moment until he walked inside.

He looked at our faces and was soon confused. "What's wrong?" he asked warily as he walked up to Esme, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Rosalie…" nut she trailed off as she saw Carlisle nodding his head. Jasper and I started to walk up the stairs but I stopped.

"Carlisle" I murmured.

His gaze fixed on mine. "Yes, Alice."

"We have nomads passing through the area within the next wee. I think that it is only fair that we let Edward know" I said.

He nodded. "Alright" he said.

I turned on my heel and went to my room. I walked in and shut the door behind me quietly. Jasper looked up from where he stood by a bookshelf as I went to sit at my lap top, I turned it on and it hummed to life.

I started to design a black dress that I had thought of yesterday. I had no idea where I was going to where it but it would look perfect.

I worked on the dress until I had the color scheme, pattern, and fabric that I was going to do and closed out of it for now. I spun around in my rolly chair to face Jasper, who was reading on our bed.

I looked at the title and laughed. "You have read that book before" I proposed.

He chuckled and looked at me. "You have gone shopping before" he said to me. "A lot" he added with a smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to him. I crawled onto the bed and into his awaiting arms that pressed me closer to him. I grabbed the book from his left hand and looked at it for a moment. Then I shut it and placed it onto the bed beside us.

His hands moved around my body and settled on my waist delicately. He brought his lips to mine but before he was there I brought my lips to his neck instead. I kissed a short trail along his neck and up to his jaw. His hands tightened on my waist and he pulled me up to his face. He cupped my cheek and kiss me fervently and then pulled away.

He sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers touching the locks of his hair on the back of his head. I wrapped my legs around him and leaned my head against his solid chest. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me to him.

Edward came inside of the house then, greeting Esme and Carlisle and then going up to his room. He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around. "What?" he almost hissed. Instead of waiting for a reply from one of them he dashed into our room.

We both sighed and I undid my arms from Jasper's neck and rolled off of him. "Do you ever knock?" I asked him.

He glared at me instead of replying. "Edward" Jasper said. "She just saw it" he said as he drew me back into his arms.

"They are only in Seattle right now; they won't get here until later, maybe in a few days to a week" I reassured him as I replayed the vision in my head.

He mumbled something unintelligent and nodded towards me. Then he was gone, I heard the front door shut and then we all knew that he was gone again. Jasper and I sighed in unison and he pulled me close to him again. "He is so worked up over…nothing" he said quietly.

"Jazz" I said. "She isn't nothing…to him. You must understand this from his point of view" I said.

"How are you so…ok with this? This could endanger all of us" he said as he looked at me.

"Edward has not felt love in over a hundred years and now he has found her. I think that we all should be supportive of him. He is the only one who hasn't had his other half, and had to live with three perfect sets for so long" I murmured to him. "How would you fell if you were in this situation with me?" I asked him.

"That would be entirely too complicated for me to deal with" he said with a shrug.

I gasped and narrowed my eyes at him. A smile broke through on his lips and I smacked him across the chest. "Jasper" I said as I rolled my eyes.

He pulled me even closer to him. "I guess when you put it that way I can understand" he mumbled. I nestled into him and kissed him on the cheek.

**_Please tell me what you think, I worked very hard on this chapter! REVIEW, they make my day and encourage me to keep writing! Thanks everyone! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Enjoy**_

_**Also, when i updated and i added to many chapters so there is no chapter9  
**_

Knowledge

The sun was setting as Charlotte and Peter departed from our home. Our entire family minus Edward stood in the large family room as we heard them fading away, there footsteps becoming fainter and fainter.

Edward had left…again, after giving an abrupt goodbye to both Peter and Charlotte and then jumping into his car and speeding off of our drive. He was going to Port Angeles to watch over Bella. It was really unnecessary; Peter and Charlotte were going in a completely opposite direction than where Isabella was going. I was starting to think that he was using these as excuses to be near her.

I smiled to myself and turned to walk to my computer. Rosalie joined me this time, ready to help me with her design layouts. Carlisle and Jasper set up chess pieces and started to play an intense game of chess.

I looked back at my computer screen, tapping the screen lightly to open the design documents. We both started to make various changes to the current design, moving our fingers across the cold censored screen.

"I think-" she said but I was no longer listening to her, my eyes were focused on the future.

I came out of the vision and looked over at Jasper who was focusing on his game. He was looking for an anniversary present for me. He always started to look early, just in case I found out about his present so he could go get a different one but I always knew.

"Alice" Rosalie complained as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I focused some of my attention back to the screen and we started to work on a dress of hers but my mind couldn't help but look into the future.

One option that he had thought of was a dress from Italy that I had seen on the internet a few weeks ago but never bought. His second option was a diamond necklace, a charm for my bracelet, and an outfit from Prada that I didn't already have.

He changed his mine and the image changed back to the dress from Italy but this time including the diamond necklace and charm. He slowly started to narrow down his options as Rosalie and I continued to work on her designs.

Jasper and Carlisle finished their game and sat down and talked about politics for a while. Then my visions changed.

_There was a young male, early twenty, lurking from behind something as Bella walked by him. He came out from behind her and starting speaking. He came up to her, calling her attention._

"_Look at her shaking" he said with a laugh._

"_Stay away from me" she said calmly, not as panicked as you would think it would be._

"_Don't be like that, sugar" he murmured to her._

_She cringed away from him, stepping back a pace. Then more laughing swarmed around her as a handful of men came to join the other man._

I pushed myself out of the vision and gasped my intake of breath full of stress and worry. Jasper and Carlisle turned to look at me as did Rosalie, who stopped working on the design.

"What, Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked as he came to stand beside me with his hand resting on my shoulder.

"I need a phone" I said in a rushed voice, feeling my pockets quickly to get my own but realizing that it wasn't there. Jasper handed me his phone and I quickly called Edward's cell number.

I cursed as the ringing stopped and went to his automatic voice mail. I slid the phone shut and looked into the future again.

I barely acknowledged my families voices as I looked on, feeling Jasper's hands firmly but gently shake my shoulders in an attempt to jolt me from the vision.

_I finally saw headlights and then Edward's screech to a halt as he reached the scene. He opened the passenger car door and she turned immediately. "Get in" he growled at Bella and she easily did what she was told._

I came out of the vision for all of two seconds and then was rushed into another. I watched as Edward weighed his own options, not knowing what to do with the group of men.

_Edward got out of the car and pulled the leader away from the alley, dragging him along with ease._

The vision changed once again and I knew he was going to stick with this one.

_He reversed the car and sped off in the other direction, hitting seventy within three seconds _

The visions ended and I could once again hear the voices of my family, now including Esme and Emmett. They were all trying to get my attention at the same time, all trying to find out what was wrong.

"Stop, stop, I am fine" I said, irritated that they were swarming around me.

"What did you see, dear?" Esme asked as she ran a hand through my hair anxiously.

I explained the vision to them all and I watched as Esme's eyes grew big with grief. "She is fine, Esme, Edward got to her in time" I said reassuringly.

She sighed in relief. Rosalie stalked off with Emmett following after her. "Getting hit by vans, almost getting killed by a serial rapist, what next?" he grumbled as he continued to follow Rosalie out the back door.

Jasper's face was grim, his hands still on my shoulders, the grip tightened now with a hidden tension that he refused to show but I saw right underneath it.

I stood and looked into his eyes, silently begging to go somewhere else. He nodded but before we made a move Carlisle and Esme started walking towards the back door as well. "We will be back soon" Carlisle told the two of us.

We just nodded and walked up to our room, Jasper shutting the door behind him.

I sat down on our bed as did jasper. We sat there in silence for minutes and then he spoke. "He is gambling with her life, she should have been dead by now" he said with an expressionless face.

"Jasper" I whispered, taken aback at how he thought of this situation.

"Alice, you can tell me how wrong I am about this but I don't think I am" he reprimanded.

"You are! You are dead wrong! I can't believe you-"

"I don't care, Alice! All I am saying is that she should not be here now" he said

Well I think you have said enough" I said curtly as I stood, widening the space between us.

"Alice" Jasper growled. I stalked towards the door but before I opened it he was there. He pushed me against the wall with a soft touch, no matter how mad he was at me he would still be gentle with me.

This time I didn't want it. "Let me go" I yelled at him. "Now" I pressed with anger.

Tension filled our room as he refused to let go. He shut his eyes, squeezing them tight and then reopening them. "This is tearing us apart" he whispered as he hung his head, pain filling the room as he released me.

I waited a minute, letting my emotions fade away, letting calmness wash through me. "I'm sorry" I whispered. ""We don't always need to have the same view on everything" I whispered as I brought my hand to his. "I-I really am sorry" I told him as I rubbed my thumb across his knuckles.

He sighed. "No, I am. It's just…I know how things like this lead to. If the wrong person finds out about this, they could tell the Volturi easily" he said. "And I can't…can't bear for anything to happen to you" he said.

I huffed and leaned into him. "You shouldn't be so over-protective of me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" I murmured.

"I am over-protective of you because I love you more than anything. It would kill me if anything ever happened to you and I couldn't" he spoke softly. "That is my job" he said, running his fingers through my hair..

I hugged myself to him tighter this time and his arms wrapped around me. "Just hear me out, ok? I had asked you to look at things from his point of view" I started. "Do that again now, what would be your response if you knew that I was in the hands of a serial rapist?" I asked him.

He growled the sound guttural and rough. "I would never let you in the proximity of anyone that I was ever unsure of" he said as he pulled me closer to him, his hands wrapping themselves tightly on my waist. "No one would ever get that close to you with emotions that I didn't like them feeling towards you" he said. "You are mine and no one else's" he growled the last words huskily. "I won't be willing to share you" he said with a soft smile.

"See? That is exactly how Edward feels about her" I told him quietly, looking up to assess his actions.

"I would never let that happen to you, you know that right?" he asked me quietly.

"Yes, I do, Jazz" I murmured. "I trust you completely" I reminded him.

He brought his hand under my chin and his other going to the back of my knees, knocking my feet from under me but bringing me up in his arms. Setting us down on the large bed he kissed me fervently, leaning forward on me as he rested my back down against the bed.

"Mmm" I sighed as he released my lips from his own.

"It's almost our anniversary" he murmured as his lips trailed down my neck.

I sighed. "I know, almost fifty-seven years of perfection" I whispered with a smile.

He laughed and placed me on top of him."I don't know how I got so damn lucky to deserve you" he murmured.

I swatted at his chest. "I believe I could say the same" I retorted with a light roll of my eyes.

He chuckled again and I brought my lips to his, cutting him off mid-laugh.

Then I was pulled away from him as I got another vision.

In a second I was back with Jasper and I smiled widely. "I like that present" I said with a laugh. "Get the pink stone heart" I said to him.

He huffed and then I saw that he changed his mind again. "You little cheater" he said. "Can't you promise not to look ahead for one year, I still haven't surprised you and it has been almost fifty-seven years" he said, exasperated.

"Any move you make, Jazz, I see. I am so attuned to everything you do because I am always with you and your future is always mingled with my own" I said. "So that is a 'no'" I laughed.

"I still won't give up on surprising you" he said as he trailed a finger down my jaw, making me tingle from head to toe.

"Of course you won't" I said to him, resting my head on his chest. His arms went around me and pressed me tighter to him.

"I love you" he reminded me and I felt his tenor reach out to me, quickly consuming me with love.

"I love you too" I whispered breathlessly. We continued to lie there in silence, completely content with the other, our little fight completely forgotten.

That was one thing about the two of us. Whenever we had a fight, we could easily forgive the other. We could never be mad at each other for long. We were the most stable couple in our family; we always knew what the other was feeling about something.

I heard Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle come inside the house, shutting the door softly behind them. I heard soft steps glide up the stairs and into Carlisle's study, a book open, and the steady hum of a computer being turned on.

Then I saw another vision.

"_Enough commentary on my driving" Edward said briskly. "I'm still waiting for your latest theory" he said as he turned to look at her for a moment._

_Isabella bit her lip and frowned, looking upset._

"_I won't laugh" he promised her._

"_I am more worried that you will be angry with me" she whispered._

"_Is it that bad?" he asked, very interested now._

"_Pretty much, yeah" she replied as she looked down._

"_Go ahead" he encouraged her._

"_I don't know how to start" she whispered._

_"Why don't you start at the beginning… you said you didn't come up with this on your own." He tried._

_"No." she answered abruptly._

_"What got you started — a book? A movie?" he probed._

_"No — it was Saturday, at the beach." She took a glance up at his face. He looked confused._

_"I ran into an old family friend —Jacob Black," she continued. "His dad and Charlie have been friends since I was a baby."_

_He still looked mystified._

_"His dad is one of the Quileute elders." She assessed his reaction carefully. "We went for a walk —" I edited all my scheming out of the story "— and he was telling me some old legends — trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…" she hesitated, not knowing what to say._

_"Go on," he said._

_"About vampires." She whispered. His knuckles tighten convulsively on the wheel._

_"And you immediately thought of me?"_

_"No. He… mentioned your family." She said._

_He was silent, staring at the road._

_._

_"He just thought it was a silly superstition," she said quickly. "He didn't expect me to think anything of it. It was my fault, I forced him to tell me" She added_

_"Why?"_

_"Lauren said something about you — she was trying to provoke me. And an older boy from the tribe said your family didn't come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant something different. So I got Jacob alone and I tricked it out of him," she admitted, hanging her head._

_He started laughing then. _

_She glared up at him. He was laughing, but his eyes were angry, staring ahead._

_"Tricked him how?" he asked._

_"I tried to flirt — it worked better than I thought it would." She said with distaste. _

_"I'd like to have seen that." He chuckled darkly. "And you accused me of dazzling people — poor Jacob Black."_

_"What did you do then?" he asked after a minute._

_"I did some research on the Internet."_

_"And did that convince you?" His voice sounded barely interested. But his hands were clamped hard onto the steering wheel._

_"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then…" she stopped_

_What?"_

_"I decided it didn't matter," she whispered._

_"It didn't matter?" His tone made her look up. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger._

_"No," she said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."_

_A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human!"_

_"No."_

_He was silent, staring straight ahead again. His face was bleak and cold._

_"You're angry, I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered._

_"No," he said, but his tone was as hard as his face. "I'd rather know what you're thinking — even if what you're thinking is insane."_

_"So I'm wrong again?" she asked._

_"That's not what I was referring to.'It doesn't matter'!" he quoted, gritting his teeth together._

_"I'm right?" she gasped._

_"Does it matter?"_

_I took a deep breath._

_"Not really." she paused. "But I am curious."._

_He was suddenly resigned. "What are you curious about?"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Seventeen," he answered promptly._

_"And how long have you been seventeen?"_

_His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while," he admitted at last._

_"Okay." Her tone was more energetic now._

_"Don't laugh — but how can you come out during the daytime?"_

_He laughed anyway. "Myth."_

_"Burned by the sun?"_

_"Myth."_

_"Sleeping in coffins?"_

_"Myth." He hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't sleep."_

_She was silent for a moment and then looked at him "At all?"_

_"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible.._

_"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." His voice was hard now, and when he looked at her again his eyes were cold._

_"Which one is that?" she asked quietly._

_"You aren't concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically._

_"Oh," she murmured, "that."_

_"Yes, that." His voice was bleak. "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"_

_she flinched. "Well, Jacob said something about that."_

_"What did Jacob say?" he asked flatly._

_"He said you didn't… hunt people. He said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."_

_"He said we weren't dangerous?" His voice was deeply skeptical._

_"Not exactly. He said you weren't supposed to be dangerous. But the Quileutes still didn't want you on their land, just in case."_

_"So was he right? About not hunting people?" she asked. _

_"The Quileutes have a long memory," he whispered._

_"Don't let that make you complacent, though," he warned me. "They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"We try," he explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."_

_"This is a mistake?" she sounded sad as she made this statement._

_"A very dangerous one," he murmured._

I pulled out of the vision then and felt Jasper hand resting with my own. "What did you see?" he asked me.

I didn't think that I had the right to tell anyone about Bella knowing about us. I felt like that was Edward's job and his business. "You will find out soon enough, I promise. It isn't my right to tell anyone" I said. "Edward will have to do that" I continued.

"Is it that bad?" he asked me.

I pondered on the question for a while. "I guess it depends on what you think is bad in this situation" I said distantly. "He won't be able to keep it from us for long" I told him.

He huffed but then I was pulled into another vision.

_Edward's car speeding down our drive. He needed to talk with me._

"Hmm" I thought aloud.

"What is it?" Jasper asked me.

"Edward needs to speak with me" I replied.

"What does he want?' he asked/

"I have no idea" I stated.

Our heads turned towards the window as we heard tires moving quickly along our drive. I sat up as Jasper released me and walked out of our room with a sigh.

I walked out to the front porch and folded myself on the ground, waiting for Edward. He parked his car and walked right up to me.

"Carlisle's in his study" I told him before he could get the question out of his mouth.

"Thank you" he murmured, tousling my hair as he passed by.

_Thank you for returning my call, I thought._

"Oh" he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. "Sorry. I didn't even check to see who it was. I was…busy" he replied.

"Yeah, I know, by the time I saw what was happening you were on your way" I told him.

"It was close" he murmured.

_Sorry_, I thought again, ashamed at myself for not paying attention.

"Don't be. You can't catch everything. No one expects you to be omniscient, Alice" he said.

"Thanks."

"I almost asked you out to dinner tonight-did you catch that before I changed my mind?" he asked me with a smile.

I grinned up at him. "No, I missed that one too. Wish I had known, I would have come" I said with a bright smile.

"What were you concentrating on, that you missed so much?" he asked.

_Jasper's thinking about our anniversary. He's trying not to make a decision on my gift, but I think I have a pretty good idea…_

"You're shameless" he said with a laugh.

"Yep" I replied. _I paid better attention later, are you going to tell them that she knows?_

"Yes, later" he promised.

_I won't say anything. Do me a favor and tell Rosalie when I am not around, okay?_

He flinched. "Sure."

_Bella took it pretty well._

"Too well" he sighed.

_Don't underestimate Bella._

The vision that I had seen of Bella and I soared inside my head and a smile crept onto my face.

"Alice…" he asked but trailed off, knowing that I had seen what he was going to ask.

_She'll be fine tonight. I am keeping a better watch now. She sort of needs twenty-four hour supervision, doesn't she?_

"At least" he said.

"Anyway, you will be with her soon enough" I told him. "Go on- get this done so you can be where you want to be" I continued.

He nodded and then whisked away to Carlisle's study.

I sighed and looked up at the sky way above my head, seeing the stars that rarely glowed over the gloomy town of Forks. From a distance away I could see the incoming clouds for the day tomorrow, promising us a return back to school after an enjoyable two days off.

I heard Edward's and Carlisle's low voices as they talked about the men in Port Angeles. Soon enough they had come outside and gotten into Carlisle's Mercedes.

I smiled and waved at them as they left, showing Edward that they would have no problems with their task.

Jasper came out to the front porch and sat down beside me. "They went to Port Angeles?" he asked.

I nodded. "He doesn't want another girl to fault for what didn't happen to Bella tonight" I replied

We sat in silence once again; Jasper's hand found mine and held it close to him. I leaned my head into his chest.

I remembered something after a while. "Oh, yeah, Edward won't be sitting with us at lunch tomorrow" I said.

"Where will he be?" Jasper asked, slightly concerned.

"At another table, he will have some company."

_**I put in the vision of Bella knowing what they were because Alice knows when he comes to talk with her. I know it takes up half of the chapter but i thought that you would still like it in there because it is a big part in the novel and movie.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! The faster i get updates the faster i add another. :) Thanks everyone!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am really late on updating, I know. I just finished school last Friday, and that last week of school was...hectic. Anyways, I worked really hard on this chapter, researched character bios of the Cullen family so i could see how this chapter could go. So, Enjoy! :)**_

Complicated

Here we were again, back at school. Jasper and I sat in our Spanish class as Mr. Ingram sat at his computer doing who knows what. Jasper sat beside me pretending to do his work but really watching me as I doodled in my notebook. Jasper chuckled as I huffed for the third time and turned the page to a blank one.

"I would love to know what you are trying to draw that you can't" he said as he elbowed me softly in the stomach.

"Nothing, I am just bored" I said with a smile. This time my hand flew across the page, drawing a necklace that I had seen pop up in a lot of my visions of Jasper searching for my perfect anniversary present.

"Really Alice, we are still on this" he said with mock anger. "You are such a cheater, Alice" he continued with narrowed eyes.

"I am not cheating" I murmured to him. "But still I do like it" I said with a laugh which made him sigh.

"Fine but you have to tell me what you got me" he said but I shook my head. "I will take it back" he said with a smirk and I felt him manipulating my emotions so I would give in.

"No you won't but I will give you a hint that may be true" I said with a smile. He was silent as he waited for me to go on. "It isn't here, not in the small town of Forks or even in this state for that matter. It may not even be in this country" I said to him.

"You better not be taking me worldwide shopping with you again" he said with a frown.

"No, you don't like that" she said. "It is our anniversary, which means we do something we both enjoy" I said in a quiet whisper.

"Ah" he said as he ran his fingers through his perfect honey blonde hair. "Hmm, is it-?"

"No guessing or I won't be taking you. I will tell you when I am ready" I said with a smirk.

"That is definitely not fair" he said.

"Life isn't fair" I said with a giggle.

"We don't live" he mouthed and then chuckled.

"Whatever, Jasper" I murmured.

I opened my notebook back to my notes page for the class as Mr. Ingram started to walk around the class to see what we have done. Jasper and I had already finished the packet as he came to our table.

Mr. Ingram issued the class homework and a minute later the bell rang. Jasper and I split up as he went to Statistics and I went to Geometry. I really hated that class, it was so boring.

I took my seat in the back of the classroom and ignored the lesson and let my mind wonder. With my mind focused on Jasper the class ended quickly.

I walked to the science building and I went to Biology. I sat down in Mr. Banner's class and Angela sat next to me.

Lauren and Jessica sat in front of us and they would turn their heads to glare at me every few minutes. I listened in to what they were thinking as I heard Edward's name.

"Bella definitely didn't tell me everything about what happened in Port Angeles maybe she would know something" Jessica said to Lauren.

"You're right, and the fact that none of them were here yesterday or the day before has to mean something" Lauren said.

I sighed as I continued to listen, this could end badly.

"Ask her" Lauren said.

"No way, I got the stuff from Bella now it's your turn" Jessica said.

I did not want to talk to either of them but they both turned around to look at me.

"Hey Alice" Lauren said.

Mr. Banner brought his attention to our tables and cleared his throat. "Lauren, do you have something to share with the class?"

"Uh…no" she stuttered and they both turned back around.

I laughed to myself, somewhat uncomfortably as I felt their blood rush to their faces, making my throat burn.

They continued to whisper and glare at me during the entire class until the bell rang. I walked to gym class quickly, not turning to look behind me..

Edward and I partnered up for badminton. I hated gym, our entire family did. There was no reason for us to go through the awful class.

Lauren and Jessica were in this class as well. They were on the other side of the net and were giving Edward weird looks. Edward ignored them and went on throughout gym class as if nothing was going on.

The bell rang and I headed towards my locker knowing that Jasper would meet me there. Stress started to fill my body as I continued to walk. No one but Edward and I knew Bella knew about us and they were all about to find out.

I stopped at my locker and opened it. A strong hand rested on my shoulder and I felt the warm presence of my husband. "There seems to be something bothering you. What's wrong? You are stressed" he murmured as he squeezed my shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head. I put my book away and shut my locker. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk to the cafeteria.

Jasper and I sat in our usual spot with out tray of food that would remain untouched with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was in line with Bella who looked nervous about something. Jasper followed my line of vision and saw the two of them as well.

They sat at their table, Bella sitting across from him. He shoved the tray towards her, "Take whatever you want" he said kindly.

She picked up the apple and held it for a while. "I'm curious" she said finally. "What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?" she asked.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all stiffened at hearing those words come from the human girl. "What the hell is she talking about?" Rosalie hissed as she glared at me.

I stayed silent and met her gaze calmly. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that I wasn't going to answer and she growled. "I know that you know what is going on" she said angrily at me.

Her face was a mere foot away from mine as she leaned towards me in her seat. "She knows about us" I finally whispered as I leaned away from her.

"Since when?" she growled.

"Yesterday" I murmured.

"And you knew? Alice how could you? I could expect Edward to do something like that, but-"

"Rosalie, calm down" Emmett said to her as he took one of her hands but she firmly pushed him away from her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked me furiously. "Did she tell you?" Rosalie asked as she turned her gaze to Jasper.

He stood stock still and I thought for a moment that he was mad at me but relaxed as he silently shook his head.

"You didn't even tell your husband" she said as she glared at me.

"I couldn't, please, you have to understand. I couldn't tell him and he understood and didn't pressure me about it. He knew something was bothering me but he knew that I was ready to tell him" whispered.

"Rosalie" Jasper said firmly but she continued to glare at me.

"That was not my job to tell you, that was his. It is his problem that he didn't tell you but trust me, he was going to" I said quietly.

"When? When the Volturi come knocking on our door ready to kill us? That's-"

"Enough Rosalie" Jasper cut in as he placed his hand over my own. A calm atmosphere stood around our table as he tried to calm Rosalie's temper.

I turned my head back to watch Edward and Bella and grimaced as I watched him take a bite of pizza.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked scornfully.

"I did once… on a dare," she confessed. "It wasn't so bad."

He laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised." His eyes went around the cafeteria for a moment, landing on our table as he did so and then turned back to Bella.

"Jessica's analyzing everything I do — she'll break it down for you later." He pushed the rest of the pizza towards her.

She put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza and then looked away.

"So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked casually.

"You really didn't notice?"

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."

"Poor girl."

"Something you said to Jessica… well, it bothers me." His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under his lashes with troubled eyes.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," she reminded him.

"I warned you I would be listening."

"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."

"You did," he agreed, but his voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking — everything. I just wish… that you wouldn't be thinking some things."

"That's quite a distinction." She said with a frown.

"But that's not really the point at the moment."

"Then what is?" she asked. They were leaning across the table now, looking at one another intently.

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to her as he spoke.

"You're doing it again," she muttered.

His eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"

"Dazzling me," she admitted.

"Oh." He frowned.

"It's not your fault," she sighed. "You can't help it."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

She looked down. "Yes."

"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He was irritated again.

"Yes, I really think that." she kept her eyes down on the table. The silence dragged on between the two of them.

"You're wrong." His eyes were gentle as he spoke to her this time.

"You can't know that," she disagreed in a whisper.

She shook her head and looked at her hands again.

"What makes you think so?" He said quietly.

"Let me think," she insisted as he started to scowl at her. His expression cleared, now that he was satisfied that she was planning to answer.

"Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes…" she hesitated. "I can't be sure —I don't know how to read minds — but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else."

"Perceptive," he whispered. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though," he began to explain, but then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"

"Well, look at me," she said,

"I'm absolutely ordinary — well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." she waved her hand toward him.

Emmett laughed but stopped as Rosalie hit him hard across the chest. "This is not funny" she hissed at him.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," Edward chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."

"I don't believe it…" she mumbled to herself.

"Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary."

"But I'm not saying goodbye," she pointed out.

"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" — he shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought — "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

"And you don't think I would do the same?" she asked as she glared at him

"You'd never have to make the choice."

"Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence." He smiled brilliantly at her, making her look down for a moment.

"No one has tried to do away with me today," she reminded him.

"Yet," he added.

"Yet," she agreed.

"Easy Rose" Emmett whispered from beside her. His arm was around her shoulders, restraining her by pulling him towards her. She sat in her seat beside me rigid.

_"Sorry Edward. She could tell that Bella knew too much from your conversation and, well, it would have been much worse if I hadn't of told her the truth right away. Trust me on that." _i thought, knowing Edward would hear me.

Edward's eyes were on our table as he looked at our faces. He looked away with narrowed eyes after a second.

"I have another question for you." His face was still casual.

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"

"You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet, it's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."

"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me — I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself.

"Probably not," she admitted. "But I would have canceled later — faked an illness or a sprained ankle."

He was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

"You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you would understand."

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Obviously."

"That wouldn't be a problem." He was very confident. "It's all in the leading." He could see that she was about to protest, and he cut her off. "But you never told me — are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

"I'm open to alternatives," she permitted. "But I do have a favor to ask."

He looked wary, as he always did. "What?"

"Can I drive?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well, mostly because when I told Charlie I was going to Seattle, he specifically asked if I was going alone and, at the time, I was. If he asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think he will ask again, and leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. And also, because your driving frightens me."

He rolled his eyes. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." He shook his head in disgust, but then his eyes were serious again. "Won't you want to tell your father that you're spending the day with me?"

"With Charlie, less is always more." Bella said confidently. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you'd like to."

_Edward,_ I called in my head and played a vision that I had seen a few days ago. He noticed it immediately and I smiled. _Edward! I love her, Edward! _But as I said this I knew that he was blocking me out because he turned back to Bella.

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?" she asked, excited by the idea of unraveling another of the unknowns.

"Yes." He smiled, and then paused. "But if you don't want to be… alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size."

"Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle - just in population. In physical size -"

"But apparently," he interrupted her, "your number wasn't up in Phoenix. So I'd rather you stayed near me."

"As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you." Bella smiled up at him kindly.

"I know," he sighed, brooding. "You should tell Charlie, though."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back." His voice had determination in it.

"I think I'll take my chances."

Edward exhaled angrily, and looked away.

"Let's talk about something else," she suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He was still annoyed.

She glanced around her. As she moved her eyes around the room, her eyes caught my own. The others were looking at Edward. She looked away from me then and turned back to Edward.

"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend… to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."

Emmett let out a laugh but was silenced once again by a death glare from Rosalie.

"Bears?" she gasped, and he smirked. "You know, bears are not in season," she added.

"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," he informed her.

"Bears?" she repeated with difficulty.

"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was casual as he told her this.

"Hmmm," she said.

"So," she said after a moment, finally meeting his now-anxious gaze. "What's your favorite?"

He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval.

"Mountain lion."

"Ah," she said in a politely disinterested tone.

"Of course," he said. "We have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators — ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?"

He smiled teasingly.

"Where indeed," she murmured.

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season — they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled.

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," she nodded.

He snickered, shaking his head. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please."

"I'm trying to picture it — but I can't," she admitted. "How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"

"Oh, we have weapons. Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."

"Are you like a bear, too?" she asked in a low voice.

"More like the lion, or so they tell me," he said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative."

"Perhaps," she said. "Is that something I might get to see?"

"Absolutely not!"

He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her angrily.

"Too scary for me?" Bella asked. As she said this the bell rang and Rosalie quickly stalked out of the cafeteria with Emmett following behind her. I sighed and stood up and Jasper did as well. He took my hand and we started to walk out of the cafeteria, leaving Edward and Bella in the cafeteria.

The silence between us dragged on and I could feel the tension in his grip on my hand but it was still soft. I finally gave in. "I'm sorry" I whispered to him.

"What for? You have done nothing wrong" he said to me.

"No, I have. You're mad at me; I can feel it, Jasper. I-."

"I am not mad at you, Alice" he said firmly as he turned to lock his eyes with mine, his golden eyes smoldering. "I just don't understand," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You trust me don't you?" he asked in a barely audile whisper.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I shut it again and thought about what he had just asked me. He had to know that I trusted him, loved him, and enjoyed every moment I had with him. There was a question hidden inside of what he had asked me and it took me a while to understand. "Jasper, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't think I was the one who was supposed to tell everyone. I only knew because of my visions. Also, I didn't want us fussing over someone else's relationship. It is not worth us being torn apart because of her and Edward. I-."

"Alice, nothing-look at me, Alice," he said and my eyes moved back up to his. "Nothing will ever split us up. Yes, I am upset and bothered about the human girl but it is only because I want to protect you. I am glad that Edward has found someone like me and you but she is a human Alice and that is dangerous for all of us," he said to me.

I looked around us and noticed that the halls were almost empty. Some people were walking quickly while others were standing talking to friends in the hall.

"I am really not looking forward to going home today" I said with a small laugh.

He squeezed my hand/ "Maybe we could run home instead of riding with Emmett and Rosalie. I know Rosalie is pissed and Emmett is just stressed out. I would rather not sit through that just yet" he said with a smile as he pulled me a little closer to him.

"I think I am up for that" I murmured to him.

Love filled my body to the brim as Jasper walked me to my class. Jasper let go of my hand and I whispered so low that only Jasper would have a chance of hearing me. "I love you too."

I sat down in my literature class as the bell rang and Ms. Danz started to immediately lecture the class on carious poems and sonnets. She gave us a few handouts and then went to her desk and checked her email. I ignored the poems and flipped through visions to make the class pass faster.

Soon enough the bell rang and I walked to my last class. World history was a bore to my entire family. We probably knew everything that anyone needed to know about history and definitely had our facts right. Teachers just threw random crap at us and had us read from the text books that were invalid for the most part and left out a lot of important names.

World History dragged on for what felt like days but finally the final bell rang.

I walked quickly out the door, not caring to go to my locker and put my book away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Rosalie, telling her that we would not be riding home with her and Emmett. An arm wrapped itself around my thin waist and pulled me close to the familiar body. I melted into Jasper as we started to walk towards the woods.

We didn't run home, we walked slowly cherishing the time that we had before hell broke loose at our home.

We talked on light topics, not going to anything that would just cause problems. I was pulled away from Jasper for a split second and then sighed as I came back tom him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he gripped my hand closer to his.

"Rosalie hates me right now" I murmured.

"Just ignore her. Rosalie will always be...Rosalie. Don't let her temper get to you" he told me as he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and tugged on his hand. "We should probably get back, they are starting to wonder where we are and Edward will be back soon" I said quietly.

We ran to the house quickly and walked inside to be welcomed by Esme and surprisingly Carlisle too. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. Rosalie gave me a death glare and Emmett smiled apologetically at both Jasper and I.

We all turned towards the door as we heard the familiar tires turn onto our driveway and sped towards our house. Rosalie was up off the couch and going out the front door. I caught a glimpse of what she was about to do and quickly went up to her to stop her.. "Rosalie; that is not the greatest idea. You-,"

"Shut up, Alice! What would you know about great ideas," she yelled at me, shoving me away from her with force, making me stagger backwards in shock.

Jasper let out a light growl and his arms wrapped around me protectively as he looked at Rosalie..

"Rosalie" Carlisle rebuked but she was already out the door.

"You jackass! How could you tell her about us and leave all of us clueless" Rosalie yelled at Edward. Emmett ran out the door and we followed behind him slower.

He went up to Rosalie, who was inches from Edward's face and pulled her away from him.

"I was going to tell you" he growled at her.

"It doesn't matter anymore! The human tramp knows about us, she can tell others!" she hissed at him.

His eyes narrowed at her. "She is not a tramp! If anyone here is a tramp it is you! The only reason you have a reason with me being with her is because I hadn't chosen you after Carlisle had changed you! It eats you up that I chose a human and not you" he growled at her.

She screeched at him and pushed herself away from Emmett and slapped him across the face.

Carlisle interfered then. "Rosalie that is enough" he stated firmly. "Please, we need to talk about this calmly" he said as he dragged Rosalie farther away from Edward.

She growled but listened to what her adoptive father told her. "Jasper" Carlisle said and then there was a calm atmosphere surrounding us all. I welcomed it, tired of the continuous fighting as did Esme and Carlisle. .

Carlisle walked into the house while towing Rosalie with him and into the conference room. He sat her down on the top side of the table and sat down right beside her. Esme followed with Edward and sat on the opposite end of the table. Emmett sat beside Rosalie as Jasper and I sat across from the two of them.

Carlisle made no move to speak; he sat in his chair silently as minutes ticked by. The rest of us stayed silent as well until Edward finally spoke.

"I am sorry that you did find out that way but I was going to tell you all, trust me on that," he said quietly. Rosalie was about to speak but Edward put his hand up to silence her and turned to me. "And Alice, I am sorry that I am causing you problems as well. This is my problem and not yours: I shouldn't be dragging you into this," he said earnestly.

"It's not without cause," I whispered as I gave him a half smile..

Edward gave me a brief smile and turned to Rosalie then. "I can assure you that she won't tell anyone. She knows that the secret is important," he told her quietly.

Rosalie looked at him with expressionless eyes but said nothing.

Carlisle took over then. "So she knows about us," he stated quietly.

Edward nodded. "One of the young Quiletts talked to her about it. I am not sure if he knew what he was talking about or not because he said it was an older scary story" Edward said. "She used what he told her and researched it more" he continued.

Their faces were shocked as I looked around me.

Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well...we can't take back what has already been done..." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Everything will be fine, I have seen that" I said confidently. I turned to Edward. _You should probably tell them where you will be taking her on Saturday._ I thought.

He nodded. "I will be with her on Saturday" he said.

"Where to?" Carlisle asked.

"The mountains. She wanted to see what I looked like in the sun," he stated quietly.

Rosalie let out a huff while Esme smiled proudly. "You should probably hunt well the day before you go," Carlisle told Edward.

He nodded and turned to me. "Alice?" he asked. I saw what he was asking of me and I smiled kindly in response.

_Of course I will come with you, but you have to introduce me to Bella first,_ I thought with a smirk.

"Never mind" he said with a frown.

_Why not? That is so not fair! She will know me eventually,_ I continued.

"Fine," he huffed and ruffled my hair with a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him but laughed as well.

"One of us should come with you," Carlisle said quietly. Sometimes Edward and I were always a step ahead of everyone else because of our talents. That was why they all usually get annoyed when we have our little conversations around them.

"Alice will come" he said with a slight grimace.

Edward turned to look at Jasper for barely a second and then turned away. I understood the small gesture immediately but I was the only one who picked up on it. _Jasper is okay with it?_ I asked in my head.

Edward made a face and I sighed. _Jasper won't mind too much. We won't be gone for long,_ I thought.

"That's not why" Edward calmly stated and then looked away from me. I turned my gaze towards Jasper questioningly.

His eyes were emotionless and his smile towards me was grim.

Our eyes moved as Rosalie got out of her chair and left the room. "Rose," Emmett whined and they both walked into the garage while slamming the door behind them.

Carlisle turned back to Edward. "You two can leave after lunch on Friday if you would like, so you can get a better range and hunt longer" he said with a smile.

Edward nodded and this time I stood, tugging on Jasper's hand. He looked up at me and stood. His arm wound around me and instead of going up to our room he took us outside.

We walked for a while and then Jasper sat down on the edge of a river and pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head back into the crook of his neck and relaxed.

"How does this not bother you?" Jasper asked me quietly.

"I have seen so many different, horrible ways that this has turned out because of my visions. Now, I don't see anyone getting hurt or leaving anymore and I am content with knowing that everyone will be all right" I said quietly.

"You keep dragging yourself deeper and deeper into this" he said as he kissed my neck.

"Jazz, I volunteered myself to go with him because he needs someone supportive there for him, and that means minus you, Rosalie, and Emmett. It will help him out" I said.

He chuckled softly and turned me around so I was facing him. "As long as you stay safe, I am fine with whatever you do" he murmured as he pulled me to him.

"Once again our conversation turns to us talking about my safety. You are absurd, Jasper" I whispered as I placed my lips on the base of his neck.

"It is not absurd, my love" he murmured as he pulled my lips to his.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled our bodies close, treasuring the warmth that his body gave me.

He pulled away from me and traced my cheekbone. I leaned my head into his chest and let out a soft purr.

His fingers moved slowly through my hair, brushing a few strand behind my ear and then ran down my arm tenderly.

I leaned my lips up to his ear and let out a small giggle before speaking.

"Yes it is."

_**So, What do you think? Please review and tell me please. Also, feel free to check out my other story Midnight Affair that I just updated as well! Please REVIEW! I love to know what everyone thinks of my writing!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am not very impressed with this chapter, but I have writers block right now so I will have to let this one slide and hopefully redo it later. Please don't be angry with me!**_

Friday rolled around quickly. All of us minus Edward sat at our lunch table as usual. Edward and I would be leaving soon to go hunting so he would have a decent time with Bella tomorrow. I was very excited because I was finally going to meet Bella even though Edward didn't want me to meet her. Jasper sat beside me, his hand holding mine and let out a laugh. "I am surprised you aren't shaking with excitement yet, Alice," he murmured as he calmed me once again. I leaned my head against his shoulder and just sighed.

I got out of my seat and squeezed Jasper's hand before releasing it, he smiled and sent me a wave of love. I walked towards Edward and Bella and stood behind Edward. Bella looked up at me and by her face, she was assessing me. "Alice," Edward said, not turning to look at me.

"Edward," I answered back._ You better introduce me!_

Alice, Bella-Bella, Alice," he sighed, gesturing to the two of us in turn.

"Hello, Bella," I said happily with a bright smile.

"Hi, Alice," she answered, her voice shy.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Nearly, I will meet you at the car."

I left then, walking out of the cafeteria briskly and out towards the parking lot. I opened the passenger side to Edward's car and sat down. I waited silently and soon Edward opened the car door. He started the ignition and swerved out of the parking lot. "We need to drop Bella's truck off at the school before we leave," he said. I nodded and three minutes later we were at her house.

Edward stepped out of the car and I switched into the driver's seat. He walked into her house and came back the next second with a set of keys in his hand. He got in her truck and backed out and started to drive it back to the school.

I backed out as well and followed him. How he got into her house so easily was beyond me. I guess when you watch someone so much you learn a lot about them.

Edward parked Bella's truck where his was earlier and opened the door to the driver's side. I slid over with a frown and he chuckled. He always loved to drive, if he was ever in a car he was always the one driving. We dropped Edward's car off next, parking in the west garage and giving a quick hello to Esme before we left again.

We went to the national park that was about forty-five minutes outside of Seattle and got out of the car. Edward immediately took off but I took my time. I settled for two deer, not really caring what I got, my thirst was fine to begin with. I followed after Edward and saw him draining a bear. That was his fourth catch. I laughed as he finished. "What, are you trying to test the theory that vampires can't get sick?" I asked him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Just taking precautions," he told me.

"Edward you will do just fine," I promised him. He smiled at me but insisted on finding something else. It was around sunset when we started to head back home.

I looked into the future for a moment and sighed. Edward saw the vision as well and breathed out a sigh as well. Rosalie was still mad at him, we all knew that but she was always trying to bother him now and it was plain annoying now.

We entered the house and I immediately went to Jasper, he smiled and pulled me to him. "You are a wreck," I said with a laugh, his emotions were everywhere and I couldn't help but duck away from him.

I walked to our bed and pulled back the covers, lying down in the process. "You should rest," I murmured with a laugh.

"I think I should, " he murmured and settled himself beside me, pulling me close to him. We lapsed into silence then, ignoring everything else that was happening around us.

The entire house was silent as Edward prepared to take Bella out to the mountains today. I could hear him shuffling around his room for about a minute and then he walked down the two flights of stairs to the first floor. Esme and Carlisle were downstairs waiting for him. "Everything will be fine, Edward," Esme promised him quietly. "We will try and work on Rosalie and the others today," she added. Esme hated it when we fussed over anything. She felt so helpless. She thought of us all as her children in a way and I always thought of her as my mother.

"I really hope so, Esme," he murmured.

The house fell silent for about twenty seconds as Edward departed, and then I heard a door open and slam followed by two sets of feet going down the stairs. "How can you just let him go like that?" Rosalie asked in an angered voice.

Jasper and I both sighed as the house fell tense again. She was so insistent on Edward not being with her but she had to face it, that wasn't going to happen now. Edward and Rosalie had fought continuously since Thursday, every time they spoke to each other it turned into an explosion, things being broken in their little feuds. All of us helped in separating the two of them but they would always find a way to get on the others nerves.

Jasper held me tighter to him; the constant change in emotions was really getting on his nerves. I ran a soothing hand through his hair and then down his chest. I kissed his lips softly and I felt him relax from underneath me slightly. "We can always head out and do something for a few hours," I reminded him, letting him know that he didn't have to sit through this.

"That would be great and you can get a little break too," he murmured. He was right, my visions had been a pain but I could always push them away, Jasper was stuck too deal with it. "I would really like that," he continued as he pulled me even more and trailed a dozen kisses down my neck. I giggled but stopped as my face turned to the door. I rolled over say I lay innocently beside my husband and the next second our door had opened.

There was no knock or anything and both Jasper and I frowned at her as Rosalie walked into our room. "Alice, I need your help," she stated as she flitted through our room, opening and closing draws, looking for something.

"With?" I asked warily, sitting up in the bed, the sheets falling to my lap. "What are you doing?" I asked as she walked into our closet.

"Where is your sketchbook?" she asked me and my eyes immediately narrowed. I had an idea of what she was about to ask me to do and I was not very interested.

I sighed as did Jasper and fluidly got out of the bed, leaving Jasper there looking at me anxiously. I walked over to the bookshelf and took out my sketchbook. My sketchbook was where I drew visions that were hard to make out, either a decision hadn't been made or there was something in the way. Rosalie took it away from me and started flipping through it until she went to an empty page.

"What do you want?" I asked her again, annoyance filling my voice as I looked at her.

"I need you to-," I didn't let her finish, seeing what she was going to say and I was not up for it.

"No, I will not help you spy on Edward. This is his business and you should leave it alone. Give him some space," I told her sternly.

"But-."

"No," I answered her again stiffly, my anger starting to rise in me. "I am so tired of the two of you fighting over nothing. Can't you leave it alone? Let him be happy, it is not that much to ask, OK? We are all so sick of it, just drop it," I hissed at her.

"She's _human_, Alice!"

"We all know that but you are the only one right now that is dwelling on that. You know that the problem you have with her isn't that and I know that too. Your problem is that you just can't stand that Edward found-,"

"Don't say it," she growled at me and I felt movement and then Jasper stood at my side, tugging on my hand.

"Calm down," he told us quietly, I could feel him pushing serenity towards us but neither of us took it in, glaring daggers at one another.

She took the silence to turn the argument against me. "What do you have to say for yourself? All you have been doing is keeping secrets from all of us with Edward! You are Jasper's wife not Edward's and you didn't seem to care at all if Jasper knew or not." She stated as she continued to give me death glares.

I was about to open my mouth to talk again but I shut it closed as I registered what she said to me. I tried not to display it on my face but hurt washed through me and I knew that Jasper felt it too.

"That's enough," Jasper said to her but he knew that the damage was already done. Rosalie stood there with a smirk on her face, waiting for me to say something back but I never did. Jasper wrapped his arms around me but I shrugged away from him, turning on my heel and walking away from Rosalie. "Alice…" Jasper said, I heard movement and knew that his gaze was on me. I continued to walk away from them and walked down the stairs silently.

Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were all frozen as they heard us fussing and had a pained look, wandering if they should interfere or not. Their gazes landed on me but I ignored them. Emmett was the first to move, going up the stairs and walking into my and Jasper's room. I saw Esme take a step towards me but I shook my head at her, letting her know I was fine but she knew better.

I sped up my pace as I left through the back door, inside the house I heard them murmuring in hushed but angered tones. "What did you do?" I heard Emmett ask Rosalie no doubt.

Jasper's voice was the one I heard above them all, being so attuned to him. "Why did you say that to her? She is under enough stress as it is and then you practically tell her that I hate her," he said to her, trying to be calm but the tension slipped through his voice as he talked to her.

I jumped over the lake behind our house and started to sprint away from all of this. Had I really not paid that much attention to Jasper? I was with him all the time and he knew better than to ever think that I loved someone more than I loved him.

I finally stopped and looked around me. I sat on the cool, damp ground and wrapped my arms around me. Guilt was starting to curse through my body as everything settled in my head. I shut my eyes tight wishing that it would all go away, all of the pressure and emotions from the past few days.

A sob escaped my throat and I tried to hold the rest of them back because I knew that sobbing over this would not help me.

Jasper didn't come like he always did when I was like this and it only confirmed my thoughts. He probably thought that Rosalie was right. I hated that I had done this to him and I knew he was mad at me.

More time ticked by and I was about to head back home when I heard movement coming my way. I ignored whatever it was until I caught the scent. "Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly and then I felt arms wrap around me.

My eyes flew open and I looked at his face. "I'm sorry, so so sorry, Jasper! I didn't mean for... I am so sorry, Jazz. I can't...I didn't know. I am-," His lips met mine in an easy attempt to shut me up.

"You have nothing to worry about, Alice. There is nothing to be sorry for. Rosalie is just trying to bother you," he told me softly. "I would have come sooner but Esme wanted me too give you some time but I couldn't take it anymore," he murmured.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"No, Alice, never," he murmured to me. He picked me up bridal style and held me in his arms.

"I love you and I am sorry, for everything. She is right, I am your wife not his and I haven't been the best wife in the past month," I whispered with a sob.

"No, my love. You have been the perfect wife, always. Don't listen to her," he murmured to me with another kiss.

"No, I don't deserve this," I whispered.

"Yes you do, you deserve everything, Alice," he told me.

"Please tell me the truth, Jasper. Is she right, have I not been paying attention to you," I asked, looking into his golden eyes..

"Listen to me, Alice! You have done nothing wrong. She just took her anger out on you, she wasn't thinking," he reassured me.

"I am sorry-,"

"Stop apologizing," he whispered as he brought his lips back to mine. I melted into him this time and sighed against his lips. He shifted me in his arms so my legs wrapped around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled back from him. I opened my mouth to speak again but he kissed me again. "No apologizing," he said firmly and stifled a laugh.

"You always know how to make me feel better," I whispered as I looked into his eyes again.

"It's my job," he said with a chuckle. He pulled my face to his and kissed me again. His hands moved up my sides and I smiled against him. "I love you more than anything and no one should tell you otherwise and you believe them," he told me as he kissed my nose.

"I love you too," I whispered. His hand trailed up my shirt and his eyes twinkled. I felt my head move up against a tree and he pressed himself closer to me. I giggled as he sucked on my bottom lip and chewed on it softly.

He pulled away and sighed then. "We should head back home. Esme and Carlisle were worried about you," he said softly.

"No, I want to stay here," I moaned, pressing myself to him again.

He kissed me once more and I quickly moved my hands to the back of his head, keeping his lips pressed to mine. He gave in and kissed me once again but pulled away after a while. He chuckled again and set me down on my feet. "We really should head back," he told me and this time I nodded.

We ran back to the house quickly, jumping the lake with one bound and landed on the other side easily. We slowed to a walk as we entered the house. Esme and Carlisle were in the family room waiting. Esme turned as she saw us. "Alice," she murmured and she came up to me and hugged me. "We were so worried about you," she murmured.

"I'm fine," I promised both of them. The house was silent other than Esme and Carlisle. Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed me on the cheek softly, feeling my unease. I looked up at him and smiled. "I really am fine," I reassured them all. We rarely showed affection for the other around anyone but Carlisle and Esme were different. They were like us in a way, keeping private about their relationship but still showing it subtly. They didn't tease either, they left us alone about our relationship like we did theirs.

The sun peeked through the clouds, entering the house and a smile brushed my lips again, thinking of Edward. I wanted to sneak a peak into the future but thought that this was his moment and not mine. I looked out the windows and sighed.

Esme's thoughts were mirrored with mine, I knew it, she wanted to ask me but wanted it to be his moment as well. "They are just fine, I know it," I whispered to her. She gave me a small smile and turned to Carlisle. I pulled on Jasper's hand again, leading him up the stairs and to our room. I shut the door behind us and walked into the closet so I could change clothes.

Jasper and I stayed together the rest of the day. The day soon became dusk and then it was completely dark out. Esme was waiting for Edward to return home and silently I was too. It was early morning when we heard Edward's familiar footsteps. We heard his footsteps nearing the house at top speed. Jasper and I walked down the stairs as he came through the door. He had a huge smile on his face and we all sighed in relief.

"How was it? How did she react?" Esme asked with a smile.

"She was so trusting, so kind," he murmured. "And guess what?" he asked.

We all waited expectantly and so he pushed on. "I kissed her," he said with a huge smile.

"That's wonderful, Edward," Esme said happily.

Jasper pulled me closer to him and I could feel the happiness rolling off of him as well.

We all sat down as Edward explained what happened today but he soon stopped. "Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" he asked, finally noticing that they weren't here.

"It is a really long story. I don't know," Carlisle said. "They said they would be back before noon though," he continued.

Edward nodded, reading our minds as he said this, his eyebrows raised slightly and he turned to look at me for a second. "Thank you," he murmured. I shrugged, not wanting to bring what had already happened back into view.

"She is amazing," he murmured with a bright smile, finishing his story. "I love her," he whispered. "You were right," he continued as he turned to me.

"I always am," I laughed.

"I have a question," Edward said quietly.

My excitement spiked as I knew what he was going to say. "What is it?" Esme asked him.

"I would like to bring Bella here, is that all right with you guys?" he said.

"Yes, that is a great idea, Edward! I would love to meet her," Esme said with a bright smile.

Jasper had tensed, I could feel the worry coming off of him. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. I saw Edward glance at Jasper for a moment and I frowned at Edward.

Edward excused himself so he could get ready to leave again. Jasper and I walked up the stairs to our room and we sat on the bed. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me about something but it felt like he was waiting for something else, which confused me. "What's wrong?" I asked him quietly as I perched myself in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. Then there was a light knock on our door. "Come in, " I sighed, exasperated. Edward walked into the room and looked at Jasper.

I felt Jasper tense again and I took his hands in mine. "What's wrong?" I asked bot of them, feeling out of the loop for once.

"If you don't think you can do it, keep your distance," Edward said coldly. Edward was talking about Jasper's control.

"Edward," I said as my eyebrows shot up. "He can handle it, I know he can," I said but he was gone, I heard his footsteps running through the forest.

I turned to Jasper. "He didn't mean that," I said. I knew Jasper could do it he just had to have more faith in himself.

"I know he didn't but I would like to make sure I don't make a mistake. I should hunt before she comes," he said.

"We can go now if you want to," I told him. "The two of them will be here around eleven," I said as I looked into the future.

"That is a good idea then," he said.

And with that the two of us left through our window and ran through the forest hand in hand.

_**Tell me what you think, even though it was unorganized and awful. :( If you have any scenario please review or PM me so I can get the next chapter out quicker and it be a little better. Thanks everyone! REVIEW! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone this is super important!

I got home from baby sitting today and checked my email to find that I was sent an email.

The email said that i was nominated for an award for my story **Moonrise**!

I am super excited and I really want all of you to go and vote for me!

Here is the website that you need to go to:

**www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

remove the (dot) of course and put in a real period.

I was nominated for the **Tinkerbell award **and the story I was nominated for was **Moonrise**.

My username is now **PinkPrincess13310**. I had changed it from Kathleen Flagg to that because I wanted to use my email name.

I really hope that everyone votes for me, it would really mean a lot if you did.

I will be updating Moonrise by tomorrow afternoon


	12. Chapter 12

_**So here is the next chapter just like I promised. It is very short because i didn't want to morph the baseball chapter in with this one. Enjoy!**_

Only Love

We ran to the house in complete silence. Our hands were twined as we hurried through the trees to return home. It was almost noon and we had been hunting for about two hours. Jasper wanted to make sure that he did not make a mistake while Bella came to visit us today. I reassured him on several occasions that everything would be fine but he insisted on taking precautions.

We slowed to a walk as we entered the house and I looked around for a moment. "Carlisle," I breathed his name, knowing that he would hear me. Moments later he appeared with Esme by his side.

"Yes, Alice," he replied as he gave me a warm smile.

"I had a vision," I started. "There will be nomads coming through later on today, possibly early morning. I haven't seen that they will bother us but it is too soon to tell," I informed him.

He looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "We will tell Edward when he gets here," he murmured and looked at me once again for an answer.

"In twenty-three minutes," I answered his unspoken but obvious question. He smiled as did Esme and the two of them walked silently into the kitchen. I moved over to the staircase and Jasper followed me.

We breezed up the stairs and into our room. I released Jasper's hand and ghosted into the closet. "What should I wear?" I asked Jasper. "Maybe something casual or maybe something dressy since this is important. Oh! What about something-,"

Jasper's hand covered my mouth then and I heard him chuckle. "I think what you have on is fine," he murmured as he stroked his nose against my ear.

"But I don't think so," I said with a frown. "Come on, this is super important for Edward," I told him.

He sighed and turned me to face him. "Don't overdo it, Alice," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"I won't, I promise," I said innocently. I stood in the middle of my closet for thirteen seconds and then walked over to pull out a new outfit that I had recently bought. I smiled to myself and slid my shirt over my head and put the new one on.

I paused and then flitted over to Jasper with a shirt in hand. "Here, put this on," I murmured to him. He laughed at me but took the shirt anyways. I slid the rest of my clothes on and then looked in the mirror. "What do you think?" I asked as I spun all the way around and looked at Jasper.

He glided to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "Perfect as always, Alice," he reassured me.

"Thanks," I murmured. I pulled away from him and took his hand. "Let's go. The car is turning on the drive," I told him.

He hesitated and I turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked him quietly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the one to wreck this. I don't want to slip," he whispered.

My eyes softened and I pulled him towards our bed. I pushed against his chest so he sat on the bed so we were almost eye level. "Jazz, I would never lead you into something that you couldn't handle, you must know that. I know you can do this but it is up to you on whether you will do it," I whispered as I ran a finger down his cheek. "You need to have more faith in yourself, it will get you so much farther," I continued as I brought my face closer to his so our foreheads touched.

"We don't have to go down there if you don't want to, it is up to you, Jasper," I told him quietly.

"But you want to meet her, I can't take that opportunity away from you just because I am weak," he whispered as he looked down.

"You aren't weak, Jasper, you never will be. You are the strongest person I know," I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Everything is not up to me, Jasper. We won't always do things my way," I told him.

"But I want you to be happy," he sighed.

"And I want you to be happy, we really don't have to, it will be fine," I reassured him.

He stood then and I looked up at him. "No, I am going to give you what you want this time. You're right, everything will be fine," he said as he took my hand. He bent his head towards mine and I stretched on my toes to kiss him.

We walked out of our room as we heard Edward's familiar voice. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" he asked and then we were at the stair case.

"Hey Edward!" I chirped happily. I squeezed Jasper's hand and he nudged me forward, knowing that I wanted to go. I bolted down the stairs. "Hi, Bella," I said as I flashed by her side and pecked her on the cheek. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before," I said with a bright smile. Her face turned a light pink as I said this and I stepped back.

"Hello Bella," I heard Jasper say. I turned and saw that he was hesitating not too far from Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello, Jasper." She smiled at him shyly and then to the rest of us. "It's nice to meet you all — you have a very beautiful home," She added.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling. Silence fell over us and we all watched as Bella's eyes moved around the large room. Her brown eyes settled on the piano for a moment.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

Bella shook her head quickly. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." she answered as she glared at Edward for a second. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella said. Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off— it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound and was replaced with a smile.

"He's been too modest, actually," she corrected.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged him with a smile.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied with a shrug.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled Bella along, sitting her on the bench beside him. He looked at her for a moment and then turned to the keys. Then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition that was Esme's favorites.

The four of us stood in silence as we listened to the beautiful music that was being played again. Jasper and I lingered for a handful of seconds and started to back out of the room along with Esme and Carlisle. "Do you like it?" I heard Edward ask quietly.

"You wrote this?" she asked with a small gasp.

"It is Esme's favorite," he murmured as he continued. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant." She murmured and then the song played and I remembered the song immediately. That was the song that I had helped Edward with weeks ago.

I turned then and started up the stairs to give them the privacy that they deserved now. Light footsteps followed behind me and I slowed as Jasper arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed as we continued up the stairs. We walked to our room and he shut the door silently behind us.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for doing that for me," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It was worth it," he said with a chuckle. "She really loves him, just as much as he loves her," he noted.

"Yes, very unique the two of them," I said.

"I don't know how he does it but he pulls through," he said and I knew what he meant. Her scent mad my throat burn just thinking about it, the best scent I have smelled in a long time.

"It's love, Jasper. It hurts to harm the one you love, so he finds the strength," I murmured.

"Only love."

_**So what do you think? I wanted the chapter to have a soft side before there was a lot of action since the story is starting to com to an end. Don't forget to vote for my story! Here is the information once again!**_

_**Go to the website:  
**_

**www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

**go to the left side bar and lick vote! I was nominated for the TINKERBELL AWARD and it was for this story MOONRISE by me, PinkPrincess13310.**

**Please do vote for me, it would mean the a lot if you did!**

**Also, tell me how I did on this chapter Love? Hate? Review and let me know! Please!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone! Who has seen the Twilight Saga Eclipse yet? I went to the midnight showing Tuesday night and I thought it was absolutely amazing! I absolutely loved the two Jalice moments in there too! Adorable! Going to see it again tomorrow because...well. I haven't had enough yet! Anyways enjoy this chapter because I worked really hard on it!**_

The Game_**  
**_

My eyes focused on the future as I was pulled away from Jasper's embrace. Dark clouds rolled through the town as lightning lit up the darkened skies. A loud crash of thunder followed not even a second after the strike and quickly quieted. These were the exact type of storms that our family looked for; it meant that we could have our fun without being noticed by humans.

My eyes met with Jasper's worried eyes and a bright smile fell on my lips. "What did you see?" he asked me quietly as he smoothly ran his fingers across my cheek. His other hand circled around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"There is a big storm rolling in. A chance for us to finally play-,"

"Baseball!" Emmett cheered as he bolted into our room. I frowned at him as Rosalie strolled in right after him.

"Sounds like fun, I am defiantly in," Rosalie said as she smiled at me.

Jasper released me with an inaudible sigh and took my hand instead. "I'm in too," he said as he smiled broadly.

"I will go ask Carlisle and Esme," Emmett said and then he and Rosalie were gone. I tugged on Jasper's hand and started to walk up the flight of stairs that led to Edward's room.

"What are you doing Alice?" Jasper asked me quietly.

"Well someone has to ask Edward and it doesn't look like Emmett or Rosalie will, so we can," I murmured as I continued up the stairs. He followed close behind me and then we stopped at Edward's door.

"Much better," Edward's voice said with a small laugh. Edward held Bella in an awkward position and she was stunned by the look on her face.

"Um…can I get up now?" I heard Bella's tiny voice say. I breathed a small laugh as she struggled to get out of Edward's impossible grip.

"Can we come in?" I asked softly. She struggled again but Edward sat her easily in his lap. She moved her head to see Jasper and I and her cheeks turned a light pink shade as she blushed.

"Go ahead," Edward said with a chuckle. I walked into the center of his room and fluidly sat on the carpet. Jasper stayed where he was by the door, his facial expression looking shocked as he turned his gaze to Edward's face.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," I announced with a joking smile. Bella stiffened for a moment and then straightened out as she looked at Edward.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," Edward replied, his arms holding Bella close once again..

"Actually," Jasper said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" he asked as he came to stand next to me.

Edward's eyes lit up but his smile faded as he looked down at Bella. "Of course you should bring Bella," I said happily. I felt Jasper's gaze on me for a brief moment but I dismissed it for the time being.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked Bella, his excitement brewing.

"Sure. Um, where are we going?" she asked

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball — you'll see why," he promised her.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

I laughed as well as Jasper and Edward. "Will she?" Jasper asked me.

"No." I said. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing." I answered.

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching and I felt the excitement cursing through me as well.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." I murmured as I bounded up and to the door with Jasper right behind me.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and I let out a little laugh. We flew down the stairs and to Carlisle's study where Carlisle and Esme were along with Emmett and Rosalie. Their faces were lit up with enthusiasm for a chance to finally play baseball after a while.

"We're in," Carlisle said as he turned to Esme. "How long?" he asked as his gaze turned back to me.

"Roughly three hours, around dusk," I replied confidently. They all nodded. We all heard footsteps as Edward and Bella went down the stairs and the front door shut. Moments later we heard the loud roar of Bella's truck slowly ease away.

"Alice, is it really a good idea to have Bella there as well? What about the nomads passing through?" Esme asked in a worried tone.

"They won't be coming here until late tonight or early morning from what I have seen. I really don't think there will be a problem. Anyways, Edward wants her there," I said quietly. Rosalie stalked out of the room with Emmett following behind, grumbling to himself.

Esme seemed to loosen up. "You are right, no need to worry, you are always right," she said with a laugh. I smiled and left Carlisle's office. I walked into my and Jasper's room and walked to the desk with my lap top on it. I turned it on and listened as it hummed to life.

"Alice?" Jasper asked as he came to stand behind my chair.

"Mmhmm?" I asked with a smile. I got on the internet and went to one of my favorite websites. Jasper saw this and groaned.

"What are you doing?" he asked, exasperated.

"Shopping of course," I murmured with a laugh. I had keep seeing this blue dress in visions and decided to find it, not knowing what it would be used for though. It wasn't for me, the size was wrong, which had me confused for a while.

I heard Jasper sigh but he stayed quiet otherwise. I searched for a few minutes and then finally found what I was looking for. The dress was blue and had a v-neck. I clicked on the size bar and put in the size that I had seen with the dress.

Confusion swept though me then and I turned to Jasper then. "What Jazz?" I asked.

"Umm…" he paused and looked at me with a laugh. "That isn't your size, love," he murmured.

"Oh, I know," I murmured.

"Then why are you buying it?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I keep seeing it in visions, so it must be important in some way. Better to be prepared then not," I said with a smile as I clicked buy. Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes at me but I stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked out the window and saw mist floating from the darkening clouds. "Hey, let's get ready," I announced as I towed him into our gigantic closet.

I walked to my uniforms and pulled out one of the vests. I changed into my pants and pulled up my knee high socks. I pulled the shirt over my head and then put the vest on. I went to the hats and picked out a navy blue hat that we had engraved for when we played baseball. I turned to Jasper and he had his uniform on already. He walked up next to me and pulled out a hat as well. "Perfect," I squeaked as I clasped my hands together.

Jasper chuckled and walked out of the closet. I followed behind him and he took my hand as we walked down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting and Carlisle and Esme were right behind us. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle walked into the garage to get the equipment. They came back moments later with about two dozen baseballs and a dozen bats.

We all walked out the back door and into a sprint towards the large clearing east of our house. It didn't take us long to get there, when we reached the clearing the dark clouds started to push in from the west.

"Esme, you should play this time, please?" I asked.

"No, I will stick to being the umpire. I like to keep the games clean," she murmured with a smile.

"I promise no one will cheat," I said as innocently as I could.

"Yea, you should trust that coming from her," Emmett said as he snatched my hat from my head. I glared at him and he chuckled loudly.

Esme sighed at the two of us and went to sit next to Rosalie. Emmett held my hat over his head and I glared at him even more. "I'm not jumping for that, Em," I answered.

He waved it over his head and a smile hit my lips. I flew my arm out, balling up my fist and then punched him in the stomach. He flew back about three yards and landed on the ground. I ran up to him and snatched my hat from his hand. "Haha," I joked and Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle started laughing.

"It's on little sis," Emmett said as he jumped on his feet but I was already running away from him.

I ran to Jasper and hid behind him, wrapping my arms around him. "Jazz, make him stop," I said with a pout, but I was laughing so it didn't work that well.

Our attention was then drawn as we heard a loud roaring noise. "Edward," Emmett said with a laugh. "He sounds like a bear," he continued.

We all laughed and I flitted away to grab a baseball. "Let's play catch," I said as I flung the ball at Jasper. He caught it easily and ran to the other side of the clearing. The ball flew back at me and I instantly threw it back at him. We did this repeatedly until Bella and Edward came out of the trees by Esme and Rosalie.

My eyes moved to the two of them as they walked into the clearing. Esme had gotten up as well as Emmett and were going to meet them. "Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified. I smiled and was about to go over when I heard winding splitting as something small hurled towards me.

I caught the small baseball mere centimeters before it made impact with my stomach. I turned to glance at Jasper who smiled at me sheepishly. I laughed and darted towards Bella and the others. I ran to a fluid stop in front of them with a smile. "It's time," I announced and as soon as I had spoken a loud rumble of thunder rolled through the sky.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with ease, as he glanced at me.

"Let's go." Alice said happily and I grabbed his hand and ran to the center of the field.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked Bella.

"Go team!" she said, trying to sound excited but it seeped through.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice. Bella nodded and they slowly walked to the field.

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"All the time," Esme smiled.

"Haha, Alice," Emmett joked as he punched my arm.

"I do not, that is always you and you know it," I said with a laugh. I turned my attention back to them, ignoring Emmett.

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," Bella laughed, surprised.

She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts — did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

That shut Emmett up. We all quieted, Esme still couldn't bear that she had lost the child.

"No," Bella murmured, stunned, by the look on her face.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart — that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward just said you f-fell," Bella stammered. I rolled me eyes at Edward as she said this.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at Bella warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" Bella asked, hesitant again. "That I'm… all wrong for him?"

"No." Esme was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry.

Emmett brought everyone's attention to him. "Teams, I call being a captain," he said loudly. In seconds we had our teams picked out and were ready to play.

Emmett ran to the home plate and stood ready to swing. Jasper stood several feet behind him to catch the ball. Carlisle and Edward took the bases as I stood at the pitcher's mound.

"All right, batter up," Esme called clearly and then the game began.

I stayed motionless for all of a second and the flung my hand out and released the ball. The next moment it ended up in Jasper's hand. He threw the ball back at me and I wound up again, only giving myself a brief smile. When the ball left my hand for the second time, the bat met with it, sending it flying into the trees. Edward was off after it as quickly as possible.

"Home run," I heard Bella murmur.

"Wait," Esme said quietly. "Out," Esme called in the next moment and then I saw Edward reappear with the ball in his hand. Bella's face was stunned and Esme turned to her. "Emmett hits the hardest but Edward runs the fastest," she explained to her.

Jasper stood up to bat and I grinned at him. He smiled back and I flung the ball out quickly. It landed smoothly in Rosalie's waiting hand. She threw it back at me and moments later I threw it again but Jasper hit it, sending a ground ball in Carlisle's direction. They both raced to first base and they collided at the last second. "Safe," Esme called out.

The inning changed and it was our turn. Edward batted first, getting around to second base and Carlisle batted right after him, getting the two of them back to the home plate. I smiled and gave them both high fives as they came in.

The score constantly changed as the game progressed. WE all took turns with the lead and occasionally Esme would call us back to order. Carlisle was up at bat again with Edward right behind him as a vision hit me.

Then I was back in the clearing, my eyes wide and a gasp escaped my lips. Edward's head snapped up and looked at me. I opened my head, showing him the vision that I had just seen. The next moment he was at Bella's side. "Alice?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," I whispered. Everyone else was gathered around us at this time wondering what was going on.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," I murmured.

Jasper leaned over me and I felt a wave of calmness go through me. "What changed?" he asked me.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," I said. I looked down at the ground. This was all my fault, I should have kept an eye on the nomads. "I'm sorry, Edward, this is all my fault," I whispered so Bella wouldn't stand a chance at hearing it. My gaze flickered to Bella as well as everyone else's.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward. A look of intense concentration crossed his face as he searched for other thoughts than ours.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward Bella again.

"No, not carrying —" He cut off short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." He continued.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," I answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." I looked at Carlisle as he thought of what to do. It felt like forever until Carlisle finally made a move to speak.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"You catch, Esme," Edward said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of Bella. The others returned to the field, flanking out through the trees every few moments. Esme and I stood around Bella, our eyes sweeping through the trees as well.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice. Bella listened to him and took the hairband out of her hair and let it fall around her.

"The others are coming now." Bella stated in a colorless tone.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Edward said, he hid his stress very well for her but it was obvious to us.

"That won't help," I said softly as I watched Edward move Bella's hair around her face.. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone. Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" Bella whispered.

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I felt guilty, awful that I hadn't got this sooner.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

My eyes focused on the trees as I started to hear the nomads coming. Everyone stopped then and started to near the four of us. I watched as the three figures came out of the trees and towards us.

_**So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Also, review and tell me what you thought of Eclipse! Which of the three were the best and what was your favorite scene or scenes of the movie! I will try to update soon! REVIEW! :)**_

_**Oh and also, remember to vote for me! Once again the information is:**_

**_The website is:_ www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

_**Category/Award is the Tinkerbell Award**_

_**What Story/Author are you voting for is Moonrise by PinkPrincess13310 (AKA me!)**_

_**Please vote! It would really mean a lot to me if you did! If you guys vote I will give you a shoutout in my next chapter, I promise! And a thank you PM from ME! :) Anyways, vote!  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey, so I am up to date with updating and my case of writers block is gone! YAY! Well, enjoy the chapter!**_

The Hunt

The three nomads emerged from the trees one by one, quickly nearing us. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett stepped forward to greet the strangers with the rest of us scattered loosely around Edward and Bella. The three strangers stood facing us and immediately loosened up, probably from Jasper ejecting calm through them.

The man in front was the leader by his stance and aura. He stood tall and gave Carlisle a slight smile. The woman to his left looked rougher than he did and her eyes moved around us all restlessly. The final male hovered a little behind the two of them, his eyes the deepest red of them all.

"We thought we heard a game," the man with the dark hair said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him in turn with no more than a glance.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, not pausing on any names so he wouldn't draw attention to anyone.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." He answered.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Carlisle replied softly.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly, shocked.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice as he said this.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story," he continued. James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look, but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

The wind picked up then and the human scent of Bella hit me almost immediately. I saw James from the corner of my eye turn towards Bella and take in her scent as well. His nostrils flared as he took in her amazing scent and took one step forward. Edward crouched then as all of us froze, minus James. A growl erupted from his throat, daring James to make any step closer to Bella.

"What's this?" Laurent asked, his expression surprised that this girl was human and we hadn't killed her.

"She's with us," Carlisle stated, his voice had lost the nice tone to it and was now cold.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent pressed as he looked at Bella and took a step forward, crouching the tiniest bit. Edward growled again and tensed even more.

"I said, she's with us," Carlisle said in a hard voice.

"But she is human," Laurent protested incredulously.

"Yes," Emmett said at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James waiting for him to make his move so he could pounce.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said after a moment.

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward Bella and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." He promised. James glared at Laurent with anger as he said this.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They gathered together, blocking Bella from view. I was instantly at Bella's side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak. We ran to the side of the clearing and Edward threw Bella over his back so he could start running. I felt a set of eyes on me and I glanced behind me to see James looking at me strangely.

The next person I looked at was Jasper, his eyes focused on mine for not even a second but we could both translate what the other said. 'Be safe.'

I turned and ran side by side with Emmett with Edward right in front of us. We made it to the car and Edward all but threw her in the back of Emmett's jeep. "Strap her in," he growled to Emmett as he slid in after her. I got in the passenger side as Edward slid in the driver seat. The jeep started and we were soon speeding down the empty roads of Forks.

I knew we were leaving but where I didn't know. Edward was too angry to put a coherent thought together so my visions were blurred as I searched the future.

Edward was cursing beside me, as he drove along the streets. The car was absolutely silent except for the heavy breathing of Bella.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, finally noticing that we were heading away from where she lived. None of us answered her, I would have, believe me, but I had no clue as to where we were going myself.

"Dammit Edward, where are you taking me?" she said, louder this time and her voice more angered.

"We have to get you away from here — far away — now." He didn't look back at her; he kept his eyes on the road as he slowly edged on to one hundred miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" she shouted loudly and started to struggle in the seatbelt harness that she was trapped in.

"Emmett," Edward said grimly. Emmett immediately wrapped his hands around Bella's so she had no chance of moving.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this." She said.

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet." Edward said.

"I won't! You have to take me back — Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family —Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella." His voice was cold. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" she screamed

I spoke for the first time, my voice hard. "Edward, pull over." He flashed me a hard look, and then sped up, ignoring my request completely.

"Edward, let's just talk this through." I tried to reason with him but he was way beyond that.

"You don't understand," he roared in frustration. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!" he growled furiously.

_I know that! Stop being an idiot and pull over! You aren't thinking clearly! _I thought with frustration. "Pull over, Edward," I stated aloud this time, my tone somewhat demanding. He sped up even more, the speed meter inching to one hundred and ten miles an hour. "Do it, Edward," I said in a final tone.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession — and he wants her, Alice — her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where —"

He interrupted me. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" she thrashed against the harness with a gasp.

"She's right," I said. The car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," I coaxed. _We have to think this through carefully, you can't act on impulse, someone might get hurt._

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. "There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled out but he ignored her completely.

"We have to take her back," Emmett finally spoke.

"No." Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her." Emmett promised.

"He'll wait." Edward growled

Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You didn't see — you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us." Emmett told Edward.

"There's another option," I said quietly.

Edward turned on me in fury, his voice a blistering snarl. "There — is — no — other — option!" he growled furiously at me. I felt Emmett and Bella staring at him in shock but I was unsurprised by his reaction.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"No," Edward growled. I glared at him, finally provoked at how he was acting. _You are being a jerk, Edward! Cut it out or else I will make the final decision. _

Edward glared at me, daring me to do that but I evenly matched his glare telling him that I meant every word. He backed off then and took in a breath.

"Listen," Bella pleaded. "You take me back."

"No," he interrupted. I glanced at him, raising my eyebrows.

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want." Bella said.

We all stared at her, stunned. That was a great idea, all things considered.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett said, clearly surprised.

"It might work — and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," I said. _It would kill her if anything happened to him and you know that._

We looked at Edward, waiting for him to approve.

"It's too dangerous — I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Emmett was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

I thought about it for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone." I answered confidently.

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen." Edward snapped at me but I just rolled my eyes at him. He was thinking too much about this.

"I demand that you take me home." Bella tried to sound firm but it sounded like more of a plea.

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," she said in a much smaller voice.

He didn't look up. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn. "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, looking pointedly at her hands that were pinned down.

"Oh, sorry." He let her loose of his strong grip.

A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again. "This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at Bella in the rearview mirror. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett broke in. "I'm with you," he practically whined.

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Edward tried.

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you." Emmett said.

Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," I told them confidently.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" I asked.

His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," I said calmly. _Have Emmett drive it home, but I am definitely not!_

The unintelligible stream of profanities started again.

_Ok ok fine. _ I thought as guilt washed through me again. _But I am only driving it home because I am the reason we are in this mess._

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella whispered.

Edward didn't appear to hear her though.

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella said even more quietly. He heard that.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," he said between clenched teeth.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," she protested. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are." Bella reminded him.

Emmett looked at her; surprised again. "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," I agreed. _Think it all through, Edward. Her idea is a lot better than yours. _

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

"Emmett should stay, too," Bella continued. "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned on Bella then.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," I agreed.

Edward stared at me incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," Alice said. "Jasper and I will take her," I told him and I saw that future slowly mold into place.

"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice.

"Hang out here for a week— a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

"Meet you where?" he asked.

"Phoenix."

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

"And if that doesn't work?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"There are several million people in Phoenix," she informed him."It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home." Bella responded

"Oh?" he inquired a dangerous note in his voice.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place." Bella suggested.

"Edward, we'll be with her," I reminded him.

"What are you going to do in Phoenix?" he asked me scathingly.

"Stay indoors." _Duh! What else are we going to do, Eddie?_

"I kind of like it." Emmett was thinking about cornering James, no doubt.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt — she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" He trailed off with a slow smile.

The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into town. "Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. I looked out my window. "If you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she gulped. Edward turned to look at me then.

"Can Jasper handle this?" he asked in a stressed tone.

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered." I murmured with a frown. _I need you to have some more confidence in him, Edward. It would help us all, including him._

"Can you handle this?" he asked.

I looked at him for a second and then brought my lips back, showing my teeth and growled loudly.

_I know what I am doing! I am not a little girl, Edward! She will be safe with us._

Edward smiled at me. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered.

_**Tell me what you think! The faster I get Reviews the faster I get the next chapter out, I promise! So press that button and tell me what you think! Also, REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR MY STORY!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Enjoy! A lot of you said that you were really looking forward to this chapter so I worked really hard and put a lot in it, so I hope I nailed it!**_

The lights were still on in Bella's house as we drove closer and closer, apparently her father was waiting for her to return home. Edward parked the car and sat in silence for barely two seconds. "He's not here," Edward stated. "Let's go," he rambled and as soon as those words were out of his mouth we were all moving. Emmett worked Bella quickly out of her harness.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said in a low but cheerful voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly," Emmett promised in a confident voice.

"Alice, Emmett," Edward said, his voice sounding like a command. We both nodded and breezed into the trees behind the house to keep watch in case James was near.

We both listened carefully, not straying far from the other as we walked around silently. Our heads snapped to the right as we both heard the noise. "He's following us," I whispered as I took a step back but Emmett had different intentions. He made a step forward and tensed. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back with me. "No, don't do that! It is too dangerous and we don't know where the female is," I stated in a whisper as we both kept our eyes on the movement.

"Come on, let's go," I said and I tugged on his hand again. He followed me to the front of the house as we heard the argument slowly coming to an end between Bella and her father. Edward was standing by the trees, tensed as his eyes scanned over the area.

"Here," he muttered as he tossed me the keys to the jeep. I caught them easily and half glared at them but dropped it as Edward growled at me. "Just do it," he said impatiently. I just nodded and ran silently to the jeep and got in. I waited silently, looking out the window at the front door.

Finally the door opened and Bella briskly walked to her truck, got in, and started the engine. She backed out of the driveway with one last glance at Charlie, who was standing in the doorway watching her go. Once she was out of sight I started the engine to the jeep and followed quickly behind them.

Emmett jumped onto her truck and I heard Bella scream but was cut off by Edward. "It's only Emmett," he reassured her quietly. We drove for what felt like forever but we finally turned onto our drive and they parked the car with me right behind them. Emmett got her out of the car and wrapped his around her, running her quickly to the house with Edward and I by their side.

"He's tracking us," Edward almost growled as his eyes locked on Laurent.

"I was afraid of that," he answered with a sigh. I ignored their conversation and walked quickly over to Jasper.

I looped my arm with his and looked at him, his eyes met mine immediately. "We need to hurry, we are taking Bella away for a while," I said quickly, my words blurring together but he understood. We hurried up the stairs and to our room, where immediately grabbed a backpack and started stuffing things into it. I blurred around the room grabbing a large wad of cash, passports in case we somehow needed them, an extra pair of clothes, sunglasses, and my wallet. "Alice," Jasper called my name, bringing me back to the fact that he was still here. "Where are we going?" he asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Phoenix," I answered briskly as I continued to stuff things in the backpack. I grabbed a small leather bag and emptied my wallet, wad of cash, and passports into so the backpack wasn't as big.

I turned to Jasper but he was standing there, his expression torn, his eyes confused, and no smile on his perfect face. "What, Jasper?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Why us? Why me? I don't think I can handle this, Alice," he told me.

I sighed. "Jasper, really? We don't have time for this again!" I practically growled but then my eyes widened in shock at what I had done. "I'm sorry, Jasper, I…" I trailed off as I looked up at him. "I really didn't mean that, Jazz, I just,…I can't do this! And it's not right for me to be taking it out on you," I whispered as I backed away from him.

He walked towards me and wrapped his strong arms around me. "I could never be upset with you, Alice, you make that impossible. And no, I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," he murmured into my ear, kissing the bottom of my ear softly.

"This is all my fault, if I had seen that they were coming earlier I could have done something about it, if I hadn't of had the idea of playing baseball we not be in this situation, if I never had my visions none of this would have happened," I cried, guilt eating away at me.

"Shh, my love, don't say that, if it wasn't for my visions you would have never found me. I would be a wreck without you. And no one expects you to be perfect, Alice, so what? You mess up some times but everyone does. There are only two of them, Alice, they won't get to Bella," he promised me.

He kissed me fervently but quickly, still holding me to him though. "I would be a disaster without you, Jasper," I said with a small laugh, feeling his ability work on my emotions. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Are you sure?" I asked him, my anxiety still getting the better of me.

"Positive, Alice, we need to hurry, they are ready now," he told me as he untangled himself from in my embrace. I nodded and bolted into the closet, throwing on another outfit and then rushing back out. Jasper was zipping up the backpack and threw it over his back and started for the door. I grabbed my leather bag and slung it over my shoulder and followed behind him. I stopped at the stairs though and waited for Bella and Esme as Jasper rushed down the stairs.

Moments later Esme and Bella appeared and I grabbed Bella's other arm and we carried her down the stairs to the garage. Emmett and Edward were preparing to leave, grabbing a bunch of equipment that they might need for the hunt. Carlisle handed a cell phone to Esme quickly and turned to Bella. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he stated and Bella gave him a timid nod as he went on. Carlisle handed me a cell phone then. "Alice, Jasper —take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." He continued and Jasper and I nodded in unison. "We're taking the jeep," he said as he glanced at Edward.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

I closed my eyes and looked into the future carefully, knowing that I had to be accurate this time. I felt the eyes of my family on me as the patiently waited for my answer. My eyes opened to meet everyone's intent gazes and nodded. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." My voice was certain this time.

"Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen. Jasper and I turned slightly to give Edward his time with Bella before he had to leave. Here was in the room for barely five seconds and they were gone. Tears rolled down Bella's cheeks and the four of us pretended as we didn't notice.

Esme's phone rang and then it was at her ear. "Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out the front door without another glance in Bella's direction, but Esme touched her cheek as she passed.

"Be safe." Her whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. The three of us waited in silence. Finally, I saw that the phone would ring and it was instantly at my ear. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." I vanished into the shadows the way Edward had gone.

I hurried to the car and started the engine, quickly driving and then parking the car by the garage. I ran back into the garage and slowed as I neared Bella with my arms held out. "May I?" I asked kindly.

"You're the first one to ask permission." She smiled wryly. I quickly picked her up and Jasper and I rushed her to the car, putting her in the back seat and then dashing to the other side and shutting the door behind me. Bella put her seatbelt on and then Jasper hit the gas.

This was going to be along drive, we would probably get there by late afternoon tomorrow if we were lucky. About a twenty hour drive with a human that smells really good…great! That's why Jasper was driving, to give him something to take his mind off of the intoxicating smell.

The hours slowly ticked by and it was now almost ten o'clock. Bella's head had some how made its way to rest on my shoulder now, her tearing eyes staining my shirt. The highway was silent; very few cars were on it.

I gently moved Bella's head off of me and shifted her away from me a little ways. I stood hunched over and slung my arm around Jasper seat so I could sit in the passenger seat. I rolled down the window a little and leaned my head against the window, taking a breath of fresh air. Jasper did the same and then I closed the window so I would not wake her up.

Guilt had been working its way back into me during the car ride but I was hoping that Jasper thought it was Bella. So far he had not asked me about it so I was taking that as a 'yes.' I looked out the window and watched as the trees passed the car quickly. I wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them up onto the seat as well and rested my head on my knees. What if this ended badly? It would be all my fault, right? Edward would loose the love of his life because I wasn't paying attention. That wasn't fair.

I had to stop thinking about all of this before Jasper found out that I was feeling bad. I plugged in my I-pod and started humming to a random song. Leaning my head back against the head rest, I closed my eyes and tried to not think about everything for a while but it kept coming back. Jasper turned the radio off and glanced at me. "Why are you feeling like that?" he asked. Damn it, I was caught.

"Why did you turn it off?" I asked, not wanting to answer his question.

"Alice," he said, his voice sounding a little stressed.

"What? I asked you a question," I told him grumpily.

"I asked you first," he shot back, not liking my attitude. "Tell me what is bothering you and then I will turn it back on," he said.

"Ok…" I mumbled. "I just want everything to turn out ok, and I just can't get my mind off of how I just let that slip so easily," I murmured.

"Alice, no one blames you. You were having fun just like the rest of us, it is ok that you missed one little thing, Actually, that gives me a little hope, maybe some day I will be able to surprise you," he said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, and no you will never be able to surprise me because I always keep such a close eye on you. Anything that you do runs through my head because your future is twined," I paused, taking one of his hands off of the steering wheel and lacing it into mine, each finger locked with his. "With mine," I murmured. "Always," I said.

I could feel the smile on his face when he spoke. "I will always try," he mumbled.

"And you will always not succeed," I laughed quietly. He rolled his eyes at me and looked back at the road "Hey, you still don't know what your anniversary present is yet," he said with a smirk.

"Probably because you teamed up with Emmett and decided to get me something dirty this time," I said. "I still remember when you and him did that a few years ago, sooo not funny. And then you guys made me open the present in front of the family," I mumbled.

"No, that wasn't me who decided that, I really didn't know until you opened it, I was almost as shocked as you were. I was only held it back because of the look on your face when you saw it," he said with a chuckle.

"You should be lucky that you got lucky before that because I did not let you get anything after that," I said with a laugh.

"Yea, that is the first and last time I will ever do that," he murmured but then he glanced at me. "Maybe one more time," he said with a wink.

"Don't even try it because you won't be touching me ever again," I muttered as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, come on, Alice, you knew it was fun," he said, exasperated slightly.

"No, it wasn't," I said evenly, crossing my arms against my chest. He looked at me, and smirked as the side of my mouth twitched twice.

"See, that proves it, you thought it was fun," he said triumphantly. I sent him hate waves and started to glare at him violently but a small smile still played at my lips, threatening to make me laugh.

"Oh no! I am getting hate mail from my wife!" he said, acting defeated which made me start laughing.

"Ok, it was a little fun," I mumbled as I looked out the window.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch your tiny little voice," he said sarcastically.

"I said it was fun," I muttered as I turned to look at him again. He had this devilish grin on his face which told me that he wasn't going to stop until he heard the truth.

"What?" he asked again with a small snicker.

"Fine! It was really fun," I finally said. "But that doesn't mean we will be doing that again," I put in quickly.

"That's what I wanted to hear and yes I thought it was very fun too," he said, chuckling freely and soon I started to laugh as well.

"I am so glad that Emmett finally butted out of our sex life, very extremely glad," I said with a tinkling laugh.

"Yes, me too, it got very annoying at times," he nodded.

"But, I think we should give ourselves more credit, we never broke a house, or three, very manageable. Maybe the first fives years we were uncontrollable, but not as bad as they are today or breaking a house material," I laughed.

"True," he murmured but then turned to glance at me with a smirk. "But I wouldn't mind being like that again," he coaxed. Suddenly, I felt a wave of lust surge through me and I looked up at him wide eyed.

"You think that you can do whatever you want and just get away with it, don't you?" I said with mock anger. He gave me a boyish grin and nodded. "I have no idea why I married you," I teased him lightly.

"Maybe because you love me," he tried with a laugh.

"Very much, I do," I whispered as I looked up at him.

"That's good, I was scared for a moment," he murmured lightly, taking his hand off the steering wheel and brushed it across my cheek.

"I could never not love you, the mere thought seems impossible," I murmured.

Jasper turned off of the highway then and pulled into a gas station. He stepped out of the car and to the gas pump. I opened my car door and walked towards him, leaving my car door open to let some of the air out. I glanced at Bella and then remembered what we had just talked about in the car. My eyes widened as I frowned, Jasper noticed this and chuckled a little. "I know, I just remembered that too," he murmured sheepishly, running his hands through his hair in the process.

"Well, at least she sleeps and that was a really good distraction for me too," I murmured as I walked over to him. "I can drive if you want," I added as I ran my hand across his arm.

"No, I am fine, it is a good distraction for me, having to focus on something else other than that," he said. He reached into his pocket and brought out a gas mileage card, swiped it and then we got back into the car so we could start driving again.

Before Jasper drove off he looked down at my shirt. "Do you want to change shirts?" he asked as he saw the damp fabric.

"No, I am fine, and it will probably get messed up again," I answered with a shrug. He nodded and pulled out of the gas station and turned back onto the highway.

We sat in silence for a while, feeling Jasper with me was enough. I looked at him and noticed that his body was still, he wasn't breathing but then again neither was I. Neither of us wanted to take any chances with it. I focused on Bella's breathing, her breathing coming in short and shallow breaths. Her eyes were still shedding tears and her face seemed to be paler than usual.

I sighed heavily and looked over at Jasper. "How is she holding up?" I asked, knowing that his analysis would be more accurate than my own. He was silent for a handful of seconds and then exhaled as well.

"She feels so guilty, and she is really upset. She thinks that this is her fault," he murmured.

"But it's not," I whispered as I looked in the mirror to study her face.

"And she really missed him," he breathed almost silently. "And…she loves him very much," he continued with a little confusion.

"Of course she does, we wouldn't be going through this right now if the feelings were false," I murmured. "And of course she misses him, that is a given. I would definitely miss you if we were split up for some reason," I said.

He nodded and I felt love fill my body in waves. "She is a very self less person," he added.

"Yes, but I am afraid that she will put herself before him to try and help us," I whispered.

"You are right, there are enough of us though, she shouldn't have anything to do," he said confidently. I nodded and we lapsed back into silence.

The hours slowly ticked by, our long twenty-three hour drive finally over as we reached Phoenix. "Which way to the airport?" Jasper asked and Bella flinched slightly at the noise but straightened up immediately.

"Stay on the I-ten, we will drive right past it," she said in an even tone, almost emotionless.

"Are we going somewhere?" Bella asked me. I was now sitting next to her in the black leather seat. I had switched spots, seeing that she would wake up around noon.

"No, but it is better to be close, just in case," I told her. Bella dozed back off in a handful of minutes. We reached a nearby hotel and Jasper pulled in. He got the two bags from in the truck as I pulled Bella out of the car gently. She stumbled along with me as we walked inside and Jasper went to the front desk to check us in. I followed behind and propped Bella up a little more so it looked like we weren't kidnapping her. The man eyes me before Jasper pulled his attention away from me then as I handed him a credit card. The man quickly took it and then handed it back to Jasper with a room card as well. Jasper smiled and we started to walk towards the elevator.

A minute later Jasper opened the door to the hotel room and I dragged Bella inside and to the bedroom, setting her down gently and shutting the door behind me as I left. Jasper was sitting in the office chair. He smiled at me and beckoned for me to join him.

"Yes, Jazz?" I asked as I sat down in his lap, enjoying the feeling of his arms sliding around my waist and holding me close to him. His eyes twinkled and a bright smile broke his lips as he looked at me. His right hand danced around my waist and I felt a slight tug on my thin shirt. I looked at him questioningly as he continued to smile. "What are you…?" I trailed off as his hand slid under my shirt and he leaned his head against my neck.

"Have you seen anything yet?" he asked, his breath moving across my skin softly, making me shiver involuntarily. I tried to search but Jasper was distracting me, his hand moving farther and farther up my shirt.

I caught a quick glimpse but then I lost it. "I…I don't…can't…" I stuttered, my mind becoming blurry to every subject other than Jasper.

"What was that?" he asked with a chuckle that shook us both slightly.

I focused for a moment and then inhaled. "Nothing has changed, I don't…" I trailed off again as Jasper kissed my neck. "Stop it, I can't focus on anything when you do that," I said, agitated with him.

He chuckled and repositioned me so I sat innocently in his lap. "I am just kidding, Alice. I have to get rid of your tense atmosphere somehow," he murmured. I smiled at him and he knew he was easily forgiven.

This was going to be the hardest part for Jasper and myself. We had to sit back and wait while our family hunted James and the woman almost a thousand miles away. We knew that they would be fine but we still had our anxieties.

All we had to was look over Bella…and wait….

_**Tell me what you think, please! I really want to know if I kept up your expectations for this chapter! REVIEW ME PLEAE! **_

**_Also, I am working on another story! It should be up now but it may take another hour or so because I just added it. Check that out and tell me what you think of it. If I should keep going and how my plot is doing and what not! Thanks everyone!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok, so I know everyone is pissed off with me for not updating but I am super busy. School is about to start for me, yea no more being a FRESHMEAT! Sophmore here I come! (Can't wait until fresmen friday!) Anyways, I am getting ready for that and I about to go on my lasst vacation for the summer. :( Also, conditioning has started for track. Yea thats right track, A SPRING SPORT! WTH? So, please be patient with me while my life is turned upside down. **_

**_Also, SM own everything! Just thougt I would clear that up for you guys, ;) Anyways...ENJOY!_**

Jasper and I remained silent as we heard shifting in the room where Bella was sleeping in. Covers moved for a few seconds, followed by a set of feet hitting the carpet floor drowsily. I heard the curtains open and an intake of breath followed instantly. She shifted again and we heard her rummaging through something, her suitcase maybe?

Jasper looked at me for a moment and turned my face to look at him. "You should go check on her, Edward told us to keep a close eye on her," he murmured to me. I nodded slowly and started to pull myself out of Jasper's lap. He pulled me to him though, my chin resting on his chest and leaned down to kiss me, once quickly, and then longer and more fervent the next time. I sighed against him as his arms pulled away from my body so I could move. I stood quickly and walked towards the shut door. I knocked softly. "Can I came in?" I asked quietly but not low enough to where she couldn't here me.

She took a deep and then replied. "Sure," she answered in a sleepy voice.

I walked in and looked over her cautiously. "You look like you could sleep longer," I stated in a soft voice. She shook her head as I walked by her, moving to the opened curtains. I closed the curtains swiftly, making sure that I missed no gaps. "We'll need to stay inside," I commented softly.

"Okay," she said roughly, her voice cracking at the end.

"Thirsty?" I asked her with a small smile.

She shrugged. "I'm okay, How about you?" she asked me.

I stifled a laugh. "Nothing unmanageable, I ordered some food for you, it is in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

Bella was instantly more alert. "He called?"

"No," Isaid, and watched as her face fell. "It was before we left."

I took her hand carefully and led her through the door into the living room of the hotel suite. Bella sat on the floor in front of the tray of food. I sat on the arm of the sofa and mimicked Jasper, looking at the TV without interest. Bella started to pick at food randomly, not really eating anything at all. She would glance at both Jasper and I anxiously but then turn away a seconds later. I heard her stomach grumble and looked down at her carefully.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked asked me quietly.

"Nothing's wrong." I murmured with wide eyes. Everything was wrong, no one had called yet and I was growing mre and more anxious.

"What do we do now?" she asked me, pushing me on, not trusting what I said.

"We wait for Carlisle to call." I answered quietly.

"And should he have called by now?" she asked from where she sat. My eyes flipped to the phone in the corner and then back to her in barely a second but she noticed that.

"What does that mean? That he hasn't called yet?" she asked, overwheming me with answers that for once I had no answer for.

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us." I tried calmly, trying to show that it was no big deal. Jasper was instantly by my side, his hand sliding into my back pocket. He looked down at Bella for a moment.

"Bella," he said in a soothing voice. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that."

"Then why are you frightened?" he asked, confused.

"You heard what Laurent said." her voice was just a whisper, but she knew that we could hear her. "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward…" she gulped. "If that wild female hurts Esme …" Her voice had grown higher, a note of hysteria beginning to rise in it. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me —"

"Bella, Bella, stop," he interrupted her, his words pouring out so quickly that I am pretty sure that Bella had a hard time listening to him. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this — none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" he ordered, because Bella had looked away. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you —"

I interrupted this time, touching her cheek with my cold fingers. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" I murmured softly to her.

She sighed then and didn't say another word. We stayed in the room for the entire day. Room service brought food up for Bella on a schedule and she would mindlessly pick thorugh it. Jasper sat at the desk again as I continued to sit on the couch. Both of us grew more and more still as the time passed by. I was becoming nervous as was Jasper and so was Bella. She was pacing across the room, not still like Jasper and I.

She walked into the back room then and I slowly followed behind her. She got into the bed and it seemed as if she was going to sleep but then she became restless. She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up at me. "Alice?" she asked.

"Yes?"

She kept her voice very calm. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"And Esme?"

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful."

"Do you think they're safe, really?" she asked me.

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?" I said, exasperated.

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth." My voice was earnest.

There was a long pause and then she opened her mouth to speak"Tell me then… how do you become a vampire?"

My eyes widened at her question, taking me off guard at how upfront she was being. She turned to look at me and I worked on my facial expression until I was calm.

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," I told her firmly but I didn't agree with him at all.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know." she objected.

"I know." I answered softly. She looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "He'll be _extremely _angry." Actually, he will be extremely angry with me, not her.

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you."

I was silent for a while, not knowing what to do. I could fell Jasper listening in carefully to me as well. Edward would kill me if I told her, possibly even Jasper for not telling me not to. Either way, I wouldn't win.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," I said finally, and I heard Jasper sigh in the front room. "But I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

She waited patiently for me to move on.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal — much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

She remained silent, looking deep in thought as I told her this.

I smiled a wide, ominous smile. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," I said, smiling slightly. "The venom doesn't kill — it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So… if the venom is left to spread…" she murmured.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death." I murmured.

Bella shivered.

"It's not pleasant, you see." I said, trying to sum it up.

"Edward said that it was very hard to do… I don't quite understand," she said.

"We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides — the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?" she asked me.

"I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human." I said, my voice was wistful. We lay silently, wrapped in our individual meditations. I wish I knew my human life, what it was like, like the rest of my family knew theirs.

Then I was slammed into a vision. The moment that I was pulled into it, I was sucked out but I caught everything.

"Something's changed." I said quickly, my voice urgent. I got up quickly and dashed to the door, almost running into Jasper as he met me there. His hands went to my shoulders and he guided me back to the bed.

"What do you see?" he asked intently, staring into my eyes. I focused on what I had seen, replaying it in my head.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold… a gold stripe across the mirrors." I said in a low and quick voice.

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing — another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now." I told him.

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned me. "What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV… no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place." I whispered.

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark." I continued.

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits."

My eyes drifted and then focused on Jasper's face. He sent me waves of calm and I took them in without a complaint.

"There's nothing else?"

I shook my head and he looked into my eyes.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked.

Neither of us noticed her until Jasper looked up seconds later.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?" she asked him.

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." my voice was bleak.

"Should we call?" I asked. I loked at Jasper, both of us undecided.

And the phone rang.

I was across the room in an instant and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Carlisle," I breathed.

"Did you see?" he asked me, having a knowing tone.

"Yes," I answered, glancing over at Bella.

"We followed his scent for a while, it headed to the SeaTac airport and ended at one of the terminals," he told me.

"I just saw him." I told Carlisle "Whatever made him get on that plane… it was leading him to those rooms," I murmured. Then the phone was silent and i could hear Edward's voice. "

Alice, I need to talk to Bella," he told me.

"Bella," I murmured and handed her the phone.

I tuned out her voice as I walked to Jasper, sitting next to him on the couch filling him in on what Carlisle had told me. He nodded everyonce in a while as his eyes focused on me.

Jasper stood up then and held out his hand for me. I took it and he led me to the desk in the corner, pulling the office chair out and pushing me down. He grabbed a pancil and a hotel stationary and set them in front of me. I knew where he was going with this and started to draw the room that I had seen in the vision.

"It's a ballet studio," Bella said. I nearly jumped at her voice, not knowing she was near me.

Jasper and I looked at her, surprised.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but I could feel the worry in his voice.

I bent my head down to my pictuer and quickly drew an emergency exit on the back wall.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons — when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." Bella touched the page where the square section jutted out, narrowing the back part of the room. "That's where the bathrooms were — the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here" — she pointed to the left corner — "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room — you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

Jasper and I were stil staring at her.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm.

"No, not at all — I suppose most dance studios would look the same — the mirrors, the bar." she traced her finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." Bella touched the door.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" I asked.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer — they always put me in the back for recitals," she admitted.

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" I asked intently.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere." she answered

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a casual voice.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school…" she said. Jasper and I looked at each other, both of our faces showing slight panic. Bella of course noticed this too.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" His voice was still casual.

"Yes," she whispered. "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

We all sat in silence, staring at the drawing.

"Alice, is that phone safe?"

"Yes," I reassured her. "The number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom."

"I thought she was in Florida." My eyebrows raised slightly.

"She is — but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while…"

"How will you reach her?" I asked her.

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house — she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" I asked, looking at him for an answer..

He thought about it. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt — be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

She reached for the phone and dialed a number. Jasper and I looked at her as the phone went to voice mail.

"Mom," she said after the beep, "it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number." I was already at her side, writing down the number that this phone had.

"Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye." she closed her eyes.

Bella sat on the couch for a while and then drifted into a sleep. I picked her up carefully and laid her down in the bed. Walking out of the room, I shut the door softly behind me.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the picture that I had drawn. Anxiety filled my body. James had found everything out, where she previously lived, where she was right now and we were running out of time. I sighed and turned the picture over to the blank side, dropping the paper to the carpet so I could not see it anymore. I folded my arms against my chest and frowned.

Jasper walked So, what do you thinkover to me and picked the picture up, setting it on the desk in the corner. He walked back over to me and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. "Alice," he whispered my namewhile cupping my face with his hands. I didn't meet his eyes, knowing that he would feel my pain if I did.

"Jasper," I answered back after a while with a calm voice, but my voice shook at the end. He sighed and kissed the top of my head, both of my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips. He continued, kissing my chin, and the base of my neck. He pulled away after a while and looked at me.

"Everything will be alright," he told me quietly, feeling my emotions. He sent waves of love and serenity to me and I sighed into his chest. "I promise," he continued, whispering in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straightened up a little so our faces were inches apart from each other. He smiled at me and tilted my face upwards a ways. "Better?" he asked me.

"When I am with you, always," I answered as my fingers trailed down his face and to his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled even more. "I love you," I told him quietly and brushed my lips against his.

His arms wrapped around me and he opened his eyes slowly. "And I love you," he murmured to me, brushing his lips across my cheek and to my lips, holding them there. "So much."

_**So, what do you think? Love? Hate? I hope you really liked it. And sorry about barely any JxA fluff this chapter. After the next chapter I will go deeped into what Alice thinks about uncovering some of her past. There will be a lot of fluff in that i promise! Anyways, please review, it makes me smile to know that you guys care! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**First of all...MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! DANCE PARTY!...not...Thanks to all of you that reviewed! You guys rock!**_

_**So I decided to make this chapter a little fun before it gets all dark and depressing...lol not really but you get it, right? :) Some cute JxA Fluff that was requested in here too!**_

"And you would know that how?" I asked with a smile but my voice sounded exasperated as I talked to Jasper.

"Hey, it is a possibility, and how would you know? It's too dark, you can't see," Jasper mocked as he poked a finger at my stomach, making me laugh slightly.

I sat with my legs folded on the couch while Jasper sat casually next to me, looking at both me and the picture that I was slowly drawing out. "Maybe it's a cave," I murmured as I looked at the picture.

Jasper laughed at me. "Really, Alice, a cave? Do you not see the furniture that you have drawn?" he asked with another chuckle. "It looks like an office, if you ask me. It has that look to it," he said.

"Too bad I didn't ask you," I mumbled as I stuck my tongue out at him. He moved his hand and the next thing I knew he was holding my tongue with his thumb and index finger. I squeaked in surprise.

"Are you going to do that again?" he asked, trying to sound like he was serious but it didn't work. I nodded my head at him and giggled. "You little devil," he growled playfully at me, releasing my tongue. I immediately stuck my tongue out at him but pulled back as he reached out again. He laughed and reached for my chin, kissing me once softly and quickly and then again more fervently. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my hands up to his neck and stretched my torso against him, making myself more level with him.

He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine, leaning in once again to trail kisses down my temple and end at my chin. "Mmm," I sighed into his ear. He smiled at me and pecked me tenderly on the lips. "I love you," I murmured softly as I tightened my arms around his neck, pulling my body closer to his.

"And I love you," he murmured to me, moving his hands slowly up the curve of my body, making me shiver slightly. "My Alice," he continued with his souther drawl. He knew I loved it and only used it for me when we were alone. I melted into him and he kissed me again but pulled away seconds later to kiss down my jaw and to the base of my neck. He slowly moved back up to my face but stopped at the side of my lips, kissing more of my cheek than my lips. He knew that was the way to tease me and I hated it. I whined in protest and moved my head quickly but he moved with me, still avoiding my lips.

"You are not playing fair, Jazz," I whined as I tried again. I heard him whisper a chuckle. Then I heard something shuffle in the back room and the back of my head reminded me that we weren't the only ones here. I wondered if Jasper heard the noise, if so he wasn't paying any attention to it. I sighed and unwrapped my arms from around his neck and moved them to where his arms were. I pulled them from my waist and then kissed him softly on the cheek, pulling myself out of his lap. He looked at me questioningly and I moved my head in the direction of the closed door. He nodded slightly and smiled.

I picked up the hotel stationary again and flipped through the vision carefully. Bella came out of the room and moved to Jasper's side, looking at the picture on the stationary.

"Did she see something more?" Bella asked him softly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now." he replied as he continued to watch my hand fly across the page swiftly.

"The phone goes there," she whispered, pointing at a blank spot in the picture. Jasper and I both turned to look at her with wide eyes. "That's my mother's house."

Jasper and I shared a quick glance and then I was off of the couch, grabbing the phone and dialing Edward's number, knowing that Carlisle and Emmett would be with him too.

"Alice," Edward breathed my name and I immediately told him.

"James, I had a vision. He is at her old house _here!"_ I said swiftly into the phone.

"We are coming to get her soon. We will board a plane as soon as possible," Edward told me.

"Bella," I said and she turned to me with wide eyes. "Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" she asked me.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him." I told her with a smile.

"But, my mother… he came here for my mother, Alice!" she said in a defeated tone.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe." I promised her with a small smile.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love…Alice, I can't —"

"We'll catch him, Bella," I assured her.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

I sighed and looked at Jasper. I felt him send out a wave of lethargy but of course it did not bother me. Bella's eyes drooped almost instantly. She popped her eyes open again and jumped away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," she snapped at him and marched into the back room, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and looked at Jasper's shocked face. "Good job, Jazz," I laughed as I walked over to him, slipping my hand into his own.

He looked down at me and smiled. "It was your ides," he murmured. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed again. "So I suppose we are relocating," he said.

"You suppose right," I answered. "I need to go down to the lobby and use one of the computers so I can find a hotel near her house, ok?" I asked him.

"I can go if you want me to," he told me.

"No, it is totally fine, and anyways I have to cancel the room service bringing the food up here too," I said as I walked over to the desk and grabbed the paper with the numbers and adresses that Bella had mentioned earlier. I grabbed the key card and brushed past Jasper as I left the room. We were one floor above the lobby so I took the grand staircase down instead of the elevator, knowing that it would be easier. I hurried to the lobby and got on one of the laptops and started to search.

An attendant came up to me then. I turned around and the man's eyes widened. He hurried over and I mentally rolled my eyes. "May I help you with anything, ma'am?" he asked me kindly.

I thought for a moment. "Actually yes, I need to pull up and book a hotel that is around this adress," I murmured as I looked at him, holding the paper with the adress in my hand. He was irresponsive for a moment and then realized I was talking to him.

"Of course, I can call it in for you, that is about thirty miles from here. There are a few hotels to stay at there," he told me.

"Oh, no, no, that won't be necessary, it would be a lot quicker if I booked it online, thank you," I told him but he didn't leave then. Thank you meant 'yea you can leave me alone now' but he apparently didn't get that.

His hand slid over to the mouse and I moved my hand back immediately. Ugh! How much I hated it when people leaned over me like that! It was infuriating! He searched the computer and pulled something up for me. "I can really do the rest by myself," I told him but he kept going. "That one is fine," I grumbled moodily and he pressed it.

"There it is booked for you, it will take a little bit longer if you pay online but-"

"I will pay in cash when I get there!" I said but he seemed to miss the hint that I wasa ready to rip his head off right now. I walked to the counter and clenched my fists as I heard his footsteps following me. There was no one at the desk so I waited impatiently. He leaned against the counter and looked at me. "Why are you still here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He dismissed those words and looked at me. "I was just wondering..." Oh my god, here we go. "If you wanted to go out later," he murmured as he winked at me.

I backed away from him and shook my head. "No, I have a boyfriend," I told him with supressed anger. His face fell and I turned on my heel to walk up to the room, not caring if I canceled the room service request.

"Oh, come on he doesn't have to-"

I ignored him then, not caring what he had to say. I walked up the stairs briskly and went to the room, sliding the key in easily and opening the door as the light turned green. I walked in to see Jasper looking at me, his body shaking with supressed laughter as he looked at my pissed off face. "What are you laughing at?" I asked as I glared at him.

"You look mad," he said and then burst into laughter. "Was he cute?" he asked me with another snicker as I walked up to him and sat in his lap.

I frowned but then smiled. "Hmm, on a scale of one to ten..." I trailed off as I looked into his eyes. "I would say a definite ten," I said, sounding as serious as possible. He looked at me for a moment and then a laugh broke my joke. "I didn't even notice," I murmured as I kissed his cheek softly. "You are the only person that I think of like that and you know it," I murmured with a giggle.

"Although I am upset that I am thought of as a boyfriend," he said, pulling out a mock sad face.

"You eavesdropper, and that is his problem for not noticing the ring on my finger. Humans don't notice anything," I mumbled as I waved my left hand in front of his face.

He laughed again. "Except for Bella."

"Yea, except for Bella," I murmured. "And you are going out next time, I gave up on canceling the room service and you have to check us out," I told him. "I will not be going out again until we are leaving," I said as I ran my fingers through his honey blond curls.

"Aww, but I have a feeling that he wantes to see you again," Jasper murmured as he pulled his arms around me possessively. He nodded then. "Ok, that's fine with me," he murmured as he kissed me softly. "I don't like sharing," he told me.

"Mmmhmm," I sighed.

Jasper soon left the room to check out and then the phone rang. I picked it up as Bella came into the room. "Alice," Edward's voice called. "We are about to board the plane and will be there around nine forty five," he told me.

"Alright, nothing has changed here so far," I murmured.

"They're just boarding their plane," I told Bella and she looked up expectantly to me"They'll land at nine-forty-five," I told her and she seemed to smile finally after what felt like days.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked as she looked around the room briskly, her eyes falling on me in the end.

"He went to check out," I answered her breezily.

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house," I told her and I saw the smile wipe off of her face with the reminder.

The phone rang again and i looked down, knowing that it wasn't Edward. I picked it up cautiously. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard a woman's voice call.

"No, she's right here," I told the lady. I handed Bella the phone and mouthed 'your mother.'

"Hello?" Bella said into the phone.

I heard the high pitch sound again saying the exact same words in the same pitch, an exact replica to what i just heard. That was odd, she knew it was Bella, I thought I told her.

"Calm down, Mom," she said calmly. She started to explain but then paused. "Mom?"

It wasn't the same high pitched voice that i just heard, it sounded more like a whisper and I found myself straining to try to hear something.

She was silent for a while and then spoke, glancing in my direction and then away. "No, Mom, stay where you are." she whispered.

She fell silent again."Mom, please listen to me," she said, her voice pleading. As she said this she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. I tuned her out then, knowing that she wanted privacy if she left the room.

Bella talked to her mother for a while, but something seemed strange about it. There were certain times when she talked that she sounded flat, as if she were repeating what her mother was telling her. She hung up after a while and I expected for her to come back into the room but she didn't for a handful of minutes. She finally walked out and my eyes widened in shock as i saw her face. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off before I started.

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." She said, her voice having nothing in it, like she was just talking because she had to.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry," I told her calmly. She turned away from me then and then she turned back a few moments later. "Alice?" she asked, sounding like she was training her voice so she could say something. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella." I said carefully, eyeing her cautiously. I handed her the hotel stationary and she went into the bedroom once again, shutting the door behind her.

There was something wrong.

_**OMG CLIFFIE! Well, not really since everyone knows what happens after this since you have probably read Twilight at least twenty times like me...but stilll...dun dun dun! **_

**_And...has anyone seen that Vampires Suck trailer? I am a total twi-hard but I think I kinda want to see it! There I said it! Now I am probably gonna get hate mail and no one is gonna read my stories anymore...:( _**

**_Also, I want to kno from those of you who have seen Twilight Saga Eclipse more than one time like me! Lets have a contest! How many times have you seen Eclipse? 3 times? 5? 20? I don't know what the winner will get, maybe a shout out or the next chapter early...idk_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok this is a short chapter because the next one may be a little longer. Enjoy!**_

Jasper had left the room about ten minutes ago so he could check us out. We would meet Edward and Carlisle at the airport at around nine-thirty if they were on time.

I was sitting on

the couch, waiting for Jasper to return so we could start to pack up when a vision hit me.

_Bella._

_James._

_In a room, wait…in the mirror room…the ballet studio a few blocks from her house._

_Together? _

_Bella's pained screams and James's snickers as he threw her into glass, a video recorder in hand._

_His teeth biting down on her wrist and not letting go….her eyes slowly shutting….unconsciousness filling her easily.._

_Where ere we? Not at the ballet studio…not where Bella needed us to be…_

Then I was pulled out of the vision by Jasper's hard voice. "Alice!" he said loudly and then his hands were on mine, uncurling them from the desk. What? How did I get here? "What did you see?" he demanded of me.

I twisted my head away from Bella's face and into Jasper's chest. "Bella," I said quietly.

"I'm right here," Bella said and that made me turn my head around to look at Bella again, my eyes locking on hers.

"What did you see?" she said and there was an odd tone in her voice.

Jasper looked at her sharply and then back at me. He was testing both of our tenors I knew it, I could feel it. Then a tranquil atmosphere ran into me and I quickly recovered.

"Nothing, really," I answered finally, my voice remarkably calm and convincing. "Just the same room as before."

I looked back at her and took in a breath. "Did you want breakfast?" I asked her softly, saying something else to get my mind off of what I had just seen.

"No, I'll eat at the airport." She was very calm and I should have asked her about it but she excused herself to the bathroom to shower.

"Jasper," I whispered, my voice shaky as I hugged myself to him. "I saw her, she is in the room with him…we're doing something wrong," I cried softly.

"How?" he asked. "She is about to leave with Edward," he continued.

"I don't know but the vision is solid, I must have missed something," I growled to myself, starting to pace back and forth until Jasper caught me by my elbow.

"We will have to keep a close eye on her and we have to make sure to tell Edward what you saw, ok?" he told me softly.

I nodded and took in another one of his waves of serenity, using it to call myself before Bella came back.

We packed the car and headed to the airport, I sat next to Jasper this time, wearing my sunglasses to glance at Bella every so often to make sure she was there.

"Alice?" Bella asked indifferently.

"Yes?" I asked her warily

"How does it work? The things that you see?" she said as she stared out the side window, her voice sounding not interested. "Edward said it wasn't definite… that things change?" She flinched as she said his name and then Jasper sent a calm wave out, filling the car easily.

"Yes, things change…" I murmured, my voice sounding hopeful. "Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."

She nodded thoughtfully. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," she agreed, wary again.

We got to the airport and Bella's spirits seemed to brighten as we reached the terminal that the plane would land in.

We parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage. Bella led the way, knowing more about where we were than she was. We sat down in the chairs and looked at the incoming flights. We soon found ourselves discussing the places.

"I would like to go to New York," I murmured. "It does rain over there…" I murmured.

"Yes, that would be great to go there, maybe we will move there eventually," he replied quietly as he took my hand.

"What about Atlanta? I have always wanted to go there?" I said distantly.

"Too sunny," he sighed with a smile.

"Too sunny," I mimicked in a sour voice, joking with him. "Look where we are now," I said with a laugh. He chuckled softly too.

"That is true, I have always wanted to go there," he murmured. Chicago turned up on the screen and he started talking again. "Remember when we went skiing there?" he asked me.

I smiled adoringly at him. "Of course, how could I not, that was our 43rd anniversary," I said with a giggle.

Bella pulled something out of her pocket and set in on my bag. "My letter," she said and I nodded, placing it under the top flip.

Time passed by and Edward's flight popped up on the screen, slowly moving up until it was third on the list.

"I think I'll eat now," Bella said quickly

"I'll come with you." I said as I stood up.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" she asked. "I'm feeling a little…" she said and I looked at her, her eyes wide with something. I didn't mind though I was still looking half into the future then. Jasper stood then and they walked away.

My eyes locked, looking into the future and I saw the same vision as earlier except it was more concrete…a little too concrete for my likings. I stood then and looked for Jasper ad Bella. I found Jasper but Bella wasn't there and then I noticed the ladies restroom sign.

He looked over at me as I hurried to his side. "Jasper the vision…" I said. "Where is she?" I asked him.

"In there, she said she would only be a minute," he told me. Something was going on and I knew it, why would Bella intentionally make sure that I wasn't with her and then go to the bathroom. I walked in then and my eyes widened as I saw another door on the other side. I hurried over to it and her scent was there…she had left. I hurried out the door and turned the corner to where Jasper was standing.

"What…?" Jasper asked as he looked at me and then his eyes widened. "Oh no," he whispered.

"Oh yes, two god damn doors!" I hissed angrily, not mad at Jasper but mad at myself for not coming with her "Come on, we don't have much time," I said as I took his hand and pulled him along. We hurried to the elevator and we had to wait. I noticed a window and ran over to it, looking down.

As I looked down, I saw a girl…with brown hair hop onto a shuttle. Her head turned and then I gasped. "Jasper," I said and he was at my side, looking down at the bus.

"Oh no, hurry we have to catch it," I said and I looked over but the elevator hadn't come yet. "The stairs, le's go!" I said and pulled him through and emergency exit. We hurried down the stairs and out the doors, outside.

The bus was gone…I saw it at a light and watched as it turned with Bella onto the street. "Shit," I whispered and then I turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry, I should have come with you two. This is all my fault," I whispered but he shook his head.

"No, I should have know there was another door," he said.

I took in a breath and turned back to the building. "Well, we better go tell Edward, they just got off the flight and are wondering where we are," I mumbled.

We hurried back inside and this time the elevator was already open…of course it works now. It opened at our terminal and we walked out to where the chairs were. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were there.

Edward growled reading our thoughts and hurried to our sides. "You guys were supposed to keep an eye on her!" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered but he was already leaving. "Edward!" I said but he had already caught an elevator and was headed out.

Carlisle and Emmett walked up to us then. "Explain to us what happened. We need to get a car, let's go," Carlisle stated, his voice filled with worry,

We got a car and Jasper and I quickly explained, from my vision until Bella had left.

I just hoped we could get there in time…

_**So, tell me what you think, reviews always appreciated! Hope to update soon, life just got really busy for me.**_

**_Oh and i saw vampires suck, i got it from a place called graboid and i thought that it was ehhhhhh...funny but not great. Really glad i didn't go pay for it in theatres. And I HATED THE LAST PART OF THE MOVIE!1 WTH! If you have seen it you know what i am talking about...that really pissed me off cuz i am team EDWARD! Well...review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Wow, I can't believe it has been so long. I am truly sorry you guys. My apology present is this hopefull amazing chapter! Enjoy!_**

Jasper was speeding down the streets of Arizona as I was flipping through visions, trying to find anything that would help us now. My vision hadn't come true yet, it was at the moment blurred, which sent a small tinge of relief through my body. Edward was being extremely reckless, he was running there, through the evening sun but he still had enough sense to watch for possible bystanders.

"Take a left at that light," I instructed Jasper as a vision flashed in front of my eyes. "Wait, no, right, take a right!" I said in a rush, correcting myself. He did as he was told and then another vision flashed in front of my eyes. "Edward is there, and we should be there in two minutes tops," I told them.

"Will we get there in time?" Emmett asked, his humor filled voice now serious.

"I…can't tell yet…" I mumbled. "It is all too blurry, I can't see past fifteen seconds for anything," I said with anxiety.

"Turn left at the next light and it won't be far off," I said to Jasper and he nodded to me. Jasper sped through the turn and we all waited impatiently as sped down the small street. "That's it!" I said and he pressed on the breaks and we hurried out.

We ran through the doors and Carlisle ran through the first door while we went to the balcony. Emmet was ahead of us and he hurls himself over the balcony with us following behind him, landing in unison on the ballet floor. Carlisle was at Edward's side, murmuring something to him. Bella was splayed at their feet and the next moment I smelled it.

The blood…

So much blood…

So much blood that I was loosing my control…and fast.

I had to take my attention away from them and I saw my husband and my brother having the same issues. I rushed to their sides. "Come on, we need to get to James before he gets away," I said in a tight voice.

Emmett looked at me and then at Jasper and nodded, taking off towards James. Jasper on the other hand did not move, his posture stiff, not breathing at all.

"Jazz, come on, you can do it, I know you can. Come on let's go," I said again, tugging at his arm. His eyes stared down at mine and he stiffly started to follow me. We soon hurried over to where Emmet was with James.

"Alice?" I heard Bella's voice croak and I stiffened again.

"She's here, she knew where to find you," I heard Edward tell her, calming her slightly. I turned my attention back to Emmett and Jasper, both of them positioning James.

"Alice," Emmett commanded and I saw both of their hands tighten on James as he started to struggle against them. I hurried over and leaped onto James's legs, steadying myself easily and then moving my hands to his neck.

A loud growl ripped from his throat and he thrashed even more but I kept my balance. He was moving too much and I had never done this before. Why couldn't he make this easy?

"My hand is burning!" Bella's blood curdling scream snapped all of our heads up in her direction. In the next moment, I had been jostled off of James. Before I knew it, James had shoved me away with his foot, knocking me off my feet.

I recoiled instantly and was on my feet. Jasper let out a growl and Emmett and Jasper dragged him away from me. "Do not touch her!" Jasper growled and then turned to look at me. "We will take care of him, go help them," he said to me with hard eyes.

I flashed over to where Bella lay and kneeled by the top of her head.

"He bit her," Carlisle said, stunned as he was gazing down at her hand. There on her wrist was a crescent shaped mark. A mark that we all had, a mark that made us who we are.

Vampires.

"Edward you have to do it," I said calmly, looking at him. He looked at me for barely half of a seconds but it was a glare.

"No!" he bellowed angrily at me.

"Alice," Bella moaned.

"There may be a chance…" Carlisle started.

"What? Edward asked desperately.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" I asked, my voice strained. Carlisle ran his hands through her scalp and a spillage of blood pooled onto the hardwood floor, running onto my jeans along with Carlisle's

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I…" Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his voice again as he said this.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over her, working on her head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

My hands immediately went to the waist of my jeans. A belt was there, thankfully. I quickly slid it off and handed it to Carlisle. He immediately took it and made a tourniquet for Bella's leg.

My head turned as a heard this keening scream fill the room. I practically jumped at the sound. I stood up then and hurried over to Jasper and Emmett as they started a fire. "Get the floorboards," Emmett instructed me and I quickly did as I was told. We quickly had the fire going and it was starting to gain ground, enveloping more and more of the floor.

We stood carefully around the fire, watching it carefully. "Where is your mother?" I heard Carlisle ask Bella.

She took a while to answer but soon did. "In Florida," she sighed, relief in her voice. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos."

"Alice," Bella said my name again and I turned to look at her from across the room. "Alice-the video-he knew you, Alice. He knew where you came from," she slurred but I heard everything and my eyes rose in surprise.

That would explain a lot.

"Video…" I mumbled and started to scan the room. Emmet and Jasper were watching me now but then Emmett started to talk.

"We don't have much time, we need to get out of here. The fire is spreading too fast," he said as he started for the door.

"No, I need to find that video," I said and I took off away from them.

"Alice, let's go!" Jasper said and his hand reached out and caught my arm.

"No, I need to find it. I need to know," I said in a huff, pulling my arm away from him but he restrained me.

"Alice, we need to go! Now!" he told me as he looked around him anxiously. Carlisle and Edward had already moved Bella out of the studio and Emmett was at the door, waiting.

"Just let me find it, it won't take long, I would have found it by now if you weren't holding me back," I shot at him.

"Jasper, man, just let her find it," Emmett groaned from the door as he threw his hands in the air. Jasper growled under his breath and let go of my hand.

"I will help you find it but we have twenty seconds. If we don't have it then we are leaving," he told me and we immediately started searching for it.

I scanned the room quickly as did Jasper and I soon found a small camcorder by one of the banisters. Before I made a move, Jasper had flashed to the spot and picked up the small device. He moved to my side and looped his arm around my waist. "Come on, darlin, let's go," he said softly as we quickly moved to the door.

We all ran out the building and stood there. "Thank you," I murmured as I looked up at Jasper.

He just nodded and stroked my cheek tenderly. Emmett was a few steps ahead of us though. "We need to cover this up somehow and we will need to make a cover story for Bella. By the way Alice, Carlisle wants you to contact both of Bella's parents when we are finished with what we need to do," he said, his tone serious as he spoke.

I nodded and quickly scanned the future. "There is a car rental place around here for the airport, I can get a car and bring it here real quick," I told him.

I looked over at Jasper and internally frowned. Something was bothering him. "I will do it," he told me as his arm wound away from my waist. Before I could object, he was gone, sprinting away into the night.

I looked after the way he had left with confused eyes, my head cocked to the side. I wondered if I had done something to upset him. He didn't seem mad at me though, he just seemed bothered, like something had got to him. Maybe…

"Don't worry about him, Alice," Emmett said and I jumped, turning so I was looking at him now.

"But there is something wrong, off, something is bothering him," I murmured as I glanced in the direction that he had left again.

"Jasper told me…" Emmett started. "When we were leaving the clearing, to get Bella out of there. He looked at you, glared at you and it really got to Jasper. Jasper put a lot more thought to it than I did, I mean of course he would, he loves you so much/ Jasper wondered why he would act like that on impulse towards you," Emmett told me.

"In the studio…we didn't know. When I called you over…Jasper must have not liked the emotions coming from James. He became very anxious, Alice. Of course he wouldn't have let anything happen but he still had thoughts in the back of his head. That's why he sent you to go help Carlisle. James was making things so much more difficult with you around and we both knew that it would be easier." Emmett finished.

I smiled slightly and shook my head at my husband. He knew that I could take care of myself. He worried too much.

We stood in silence for about thirty five more seconds and then a car screeched to a stop in front of us. Jasper quickly got out and came to my side, taking my hand in his. "I would say that we have about five minutes before the police come so we better get going," he told the two of us.

We went back to the car rental dealership and rented a car for the next two days. We all made sure that it was done right, paid with a card so they knew what time we were here and all.

They gave us they key and Jasper got in the driver seat and I took the seat beside him as Emmett got into the back seat.

Then I remembered something and gasped as I realized that I didn't have it. "The video! Where is it? I don't have it! I don't know where-"

"Shh, darlin, I have it. See?" Jasper soothed me as he held up the camcorder. I sighed and nodded, calming myself. Jasper gave me a little help and I smiled at him. "Where to? He asked.

"A hotel, and Carlisle said to use a credit card under with his or Esme's name and then to sign the room under their names. Alice, he said that you would understand once I told you," Emmett said.

"Yes, um…" I paused and turned on the heater to the sports car. "Jasper, you can head out of this place and head back towards the main airport but we aren't in a hurry," I said as I started to fish through the glove compartment to find something that I could put over my hand.

My bag was in the first rental car, which meant that we didn't have it with us. My cool skin would not pick up on the touch screen of the GPS.

I smiled as I found a pack of tissues. I opened the small box and took one out, placing it on the heater. In moments, I took it back off and rapidly started to search for hotels near the airport.

I wasn't picky, choosing a close by five star hotel. I pressed enter and the GPS began talking. Jasper followed what the electronic voice told us and within three minutes we were there.

"Ok, so when we get there, we will need to hack into their system and make a check in date for yesterday. People will become suspicious when we just check in this happens. We will need to break a few windows, maybe a dent or two, but I don't know where we will get the blood from…" I trailed off in thought. "One of us can call Carlisle and he will bring something," I said and then nodded to myself, my visions confirming this.

Jasper parked the car and turned it off, stepping out of the car as did Emmett and I. We all walked in and saw that it was completely empty, except for a young man at the counter, with a computer in front of him. There were two older men sitting in the lobby, reading the newspaper as well.

"Well how are we supposed to do this with someone on shift?" Emmett asked with a frown. Nodding his head towards the man.

"I will tell you when I know," I mumbled as I started to walk towards the young man. He looked up at the three of us, his gaze landing on me with awe. I easily brushed it off.

"How may I help you, miss? He asked, leaning towards me, his expression very coy.

Emmet nudged my leg with his. "Flirt with him, get him away," he whispered so low that the guys had no chance of hearing it. Jasper let out a small hiss, a warning towards Emmett but he knew that it was the only way.

I sighed dramatically and relaxed my body. "I have no idea where I am," I slurred my words slowly, making myself sound drunk. "And I feel really sick…and-and-my…date left me while we were clubbing," I slurred as I leaned against the counter, as if needing the support.

Emmett let out a chuckle. "Nice one, shorty," I heard him whisper and I felt Jasper snicker quietly behind me but I could feel his suppressed anger, maybe from the guy's tenor?

"Then who are they?" he asked as he glance up at my husband and brother for the first time.

"I don't know, they said that I need to leave. They said that I had passed out with uh…" I paused racking my brain for an alcoholic drink that really got someone drunk. "With three sex on the beach and two mojito's," I stuttered.

A gleam sparked in his eyes and he smirked. "Can you tell me what room number you are? I can escort you there if you want," he said and I wanted to roll my eyes.

I cursed under my breath. "Actually could you get me a glass of water real quick before we go, I feel awful right now," I garbled and I almost laughed that time.

"I'm sure you do, I will be right back," he chuckled as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I hopped over the counter and started to look for key cards. "Emmett I am going to kill you and I mean it this time," I growled under my breath as I fished out a key card from the counter. I slid the card into my pocket and scanned through my vision. "Hmm…" I started and then quickly peered to my left. "He sure is taking his time," I mumbled as I started to pull up screens on the desktop. I easily hacked into the data system and started to change date, and finally coming across a check in page. "Crap," I mumbled as I heard the familiar footsteps coming our way. I hid the page on the computer quickly. "All you have to do is pull up the page again, not that hard, ok? I will give you exactly five minutes, that's it. If it isn't done by then we can try another hotel in the area, got it?" I hissed as I looked pointedly at Emmett, glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it," Emmett grumbled at me.

"I don't like this," Jasper said gruffly as I climbed back over the counter with the key card in my hand. I laughed softly and squeezed his hand. We both laughed softly then and turned to Emmett. "You are going to get it later," he promised him.

"Bring it," Emmett teased and then we all quieted as the man came back and set the glass in front of me.

"Here is my card," I told him as I handed it to him and held onto the glass.

"Ah, alright, come on, it is only on the third floor," he said as he walked from behind the counter and towards me, touching my side.

Jasper didn't like that and neither did I for that matter. "I can walk by myself, thank you," I murmured. "But if you could bring my glass that would be great," I said as I blinked rapidly. I wove myself away from him and started to walk towards the elevator. I glanced back at Jasper and Emmett and mouthed "Two minutes," to them.

The young man was close by my side as we walked to the elevator, soon walking inside. I was completely silent, not even facing him. The elevator opened and the man walked out of it. "This way," he murmured.

I followed him slowly and we soon stopped at a door on the left side of the hall. "Here we are?" he said. He slid the key card in the slot and then opened the door for me. I walked in and started to close it but he stopped me. "Won't you need some help?" he asked hopefully now.

"No but thank you for helping me find my room. I am very tired and would like to rest," I said.

"Let me at least set your water down for you," he insisted as he held the glass upwards.

Two minutes left. Not much longer, Alice.

"Fine…" I started when a vision flashed in front of my eyes and quickly passed.

They were done.

"Uh, could you…put it on the nightstand in the second room?" I asked him sweetly. I maneuvered myself so I was half out of the room and half in the room.

"Of course," he smiled and then walked into the room.

I waited until he was in the second room and then pulled on the door handle lightly and started to speed walk away from the room. I started to run to the elevator and pressed the 'Up' button. Lucky for me, the same elevator was still there and I stepped inside.

"What in the…?" I heard a voice say and of course it was his voice as I heard the door click shut. I heard the wind split as the door was thrust open and he started to run down the hall, towards the elevator.

But it was too late…the door was already shut. I pressed every single button that was a level above this one and the elevator started to move. It opened to the fourth floor and I quickly left and took the exit door to the stairs.

I ran down four flights of stairs and then out of the door and casually walked into the lobby as if nothing had happened. Jasper and Emmett looked over at me and smiled. "Come on we need to go to the car," I said as I started for the door. They followed behind me and we quickly reached the car and got inside.

We sat in the car for a minute and then Jasper turned to me. "Don't you think he will say something about that since we are doing Bella's cover story here?" Jasper asked me.

"No, that is illegal actually, because he had the wrong intentions. That would cost him his job and possible arrest," I told him. "And anyways, he gets off shift in ten minutes, or at least I think. I see him leaving then," I answered with a shrug. "And Emmett, call Carlisle about the blood situation," I added.

He obeyed and flipped out his phone and dialed the number. "What floor did you book it on?" I asked Jasper.

"The second floor, it was the floor with the least amount of residents and it would be easier for us to get out in time," he told me as his hand slid into mine.

"Ah perfect," I murmured with a nod, relaxing from his touch.

My eyes caught the small camcorder and my hand reached out for it. I was anxious, I wanted to know something about my human life. I yearned to watch this video to get some clue. Anything.

But Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Bella is ok. The venom is out and they are doing transfusions. Her heartbeat is starting to regulate again," he said with a relieved sigh and Jasper and I did the same. "Also, he said that he would be over in ten minutes with a bag of her blood type," he added. "And he wants to know if you have contacted Bella's parents yet," he added as well.

"I will do that now," I murmured as Jasper handed me the silver phone. I called Charlie first and informed him. He was in a rush to get off the phone then but I promised him that I would pick him up from the airport when he arrived. Next, I called her mother, Renee, and I had to introduce myself and everything before explaining. She was in Florida, just like Bella had told us.

Once I hung up I saw the revolver doors move and saw the man again. "See, he is going home now," I said with a smile. His face looked upset and pissed off as he walked to his door and slammed the door behind him, then speeding out of the parking lot.

We all laughed softly and then turned our heads in the other direction as we heard the familiar engine to Carlisle's Mercedes. He parked the car by ours as we got out and held the bag in front of him. "Let's get this done with. Edward wants me back at the hospital as soon as possible."

We entered through the back doors with my pass key and took the elevator up one level. We went to the stairs and looked around quickly and we all seemed to think of the same thing at once.

We all looked at each other. "I vote Emmett," I said I glanced at him.

"Same," Jasper said as he frowned at Emmett. "Go ahead, Emmett," he said with a throaty chuckle.

Emmett didn't seem to mind being pushed down a lot of stairs and he just shrugged. "Fine go ahead," he chuckled as he stood at the top of the stairs with a huge grin on his face. I stepped forward and shoved…but guess what he did. "But you are coming down with me!"

He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me down with him. The next thing I knew we were tumbling down the stairs.

Do you want to know what stone on stone on hardwood floor sounds like?

Loud. Really Loud.

When we finished rolling, Jasper and Carlisle followed behind us. Jasper breaking the winnows and Carlisle precisely placing the blood in the places that we had rolled.

We all held our breath and quickly left as Carlisle finished.

Carlisle walked out of the door with a phone in hand, calling 911 no doubt. He told them that the girl was already being rushed to the hospital though but the person on the other line said that an ambulance was still necessary.

We quickly filled into the cars and left as people started to crowd and run over to the scene. We followed Carlisle's car to the hospital in silence.

Jasper parked in the parking lot as Carlisle parked in the front. We stepped out of the car and I twined my hand with Jasper's and smiled up at him.

We walked towards the end of the car deck and walked through the overpass quietly. We opened the door to the lobby and walked to the front desk and signed in. The lady behind the desk told us to go to level three and it would be the fifth room on the right.

We took the elevator up to the third room and stopped in front of room 317. I knocked softly and then opened the door. Edward and Carlisle were there. Carlisle was placing another packet of liquid on the machine. The clear liquid went through a small tube and then to a needle that was stuck to Bella's upper arm. Edward was leaning over her, his eyes masked as he looked at her pale white face. Bella was asleep and she probably wouldn't be waking up for a long while with all of the medicine she was being given.

Edward looked up at us and smiled halfheartedly. He stood as we walked in and shut the door behind us. "Thank you, Alice, thank you, Jasper," he said sincerely as he looked at us both in turn.

I looked at him with shock. Had he really just said that to us? I was expecting Edward to yell at us for not watching her when we were supposed to. We didn't deserve a thank you.

Edward chuckled softly. "You tried, it isn't your fault that Bella is a little stubborn," he sighed as he glanced down at Bella again.

A little stubborn…try a lot stubborn, but at least she had a caring heart behind it. She was very generous.

Carlisle started for the door but paused for a moment, tapping on Emmett and Jasper's shoulders. They looked up at him and Emmett started to leave behind Carlisle. "I will be back," he promised me as he squeezed my hand and then brushed away with Carlisle.

The door clicked shut and I stood in silence, taking in the room. The smell in the room was odd, definitely not Bella's scent. "It is the transfusions, and yea she does smell very different. Carlisle said that it will only be for a day or two," Edward told me with a barely there smile.

I just nodded at him. "I am sorry, I really am sorry, Edward. I should have gone with-"

"Alice, it's ok, it is not your fault for the hundredth time. Stop worrying," he murmured as he eyes me critically.

I walked over to the vase of flowers on the bedside table and just looked at them, ignoring Edward's eyes.

"Have you watched the video yet?"

The question startled me and I jumped, turning to look at him with wide eyes. I turned away from him and looked down into the flowers. "No," I whispered.

I heard Edward sigh from my side. "And you want to know about your human life?" he asked me quietly.

I was silent for a minute, brushing my finger delicately over one of the petals to a yellow daisy. "Yes, so bad. I want to know what I was like, about my family, where I lived, about what school I went to and how many friends I had," I murmured. "And…if my name is really Alice. You realize that I have no idea if that was my real human name or not. The only reason I have that name is because Jasper called me Alice. I have no idea if it true or not," I murmured.

He said nothing and after three minutes I looked up at him. His eyes were glued on me and he was wearing sad eyes, pained eyes/

"Don't get absorbed into this, Alice," he whispered but for some reason I felt like he was trying to tell me something else.

"I won't, I just want to know," I told him in a whisper. He nodded and then our heads tilted towards the door as it opened.

Jasper was there and he nodded towards Edward as he strolled towards me. "Come on. The hospital is letting Carlisle use the conference room so you can see the video," he murmured as he took my hand.

We left the room with a short farewell to Edward. Jasper took us up two floors, to level five and then to a room that was labeled 'Conference 5.3' on it.

He opened the door and let me go in first. Emmett and Carlisle were already there, waiting for us. They both smiled as we both took a seat in the rolling chairs. After a moment, Emmett reached forward beside me and hit play.

It started from the beginning of when he started taping the scene.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this."

Bella was in view of the camera as the frame moved around a few times, focusing on her horror stricken face.

And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

Bella's face turned a little confused but she still held the fear and horror on her features as he went on.

He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin…I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun," James said with a sly smirk, seeming to relish the moment that he had to taunt.

"It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions."

I stiffened at hearing this and so did Jasper, now grasping my hand steadily.

"In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," Bella had breathed, astonished.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually."

My hand tightened around Jasper's for a moment and probably for the first time since we had been married, the first time in almost fifty years, I shrugged away from his hand/ I felt him glance down at me but I didn't dare look up at him.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"

He looked deep in thought as he moved towards Bella and took a strand of hair, sniffing it lightly and then brushed his fingers softly over her cheek.

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand from Bella's face, "I don't understand." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

I stood quickly then and stopped the video from playing. I walked towards the glass window on the side of the room, resting my head against the window once I reached it.

I was a monster.

No one wanted me, not even my family. They didn't want to deal with a monster so they put me in an asylum.

Shock treatments, that is what I went through for probably every day of my life when I was there. That is why I never noticed the pain of my transformation.

That's why I couldn't remember.

The shock treatments had fried my brain, taken away every human memory that I had, completely gone.

I felt Jasper's presence near me, right behind me. "Go away, please," I whispered and I felt my throat tighten. I small wave of hurt washed through me and I knew that I had done that to Jasper…but…I didn't care. I blocked my emotions from him, feeling him testing my emotions.

"Alice, don't do this, please sweetheart, don't," he pleaded with me softly.

His hand reached out to touch my shoulder, resting there. "Don't touch me! Get away from me!" I said, my voice rising higher in hysterics.

Silence filled the room for a few more minutes and then Carlisle cleared his throat. "I can go get Charlie if you would like me to…" he stated softly.

"No, I will do it, I promised him I would," I said quietly and started to move from the window but stopped when Jasper spoke.

"No, you should do it, Carlisle," he said evenly but I didn't dare look at him. I just grew angry.

"I said that I would do it," I stated in a hard voice, trying to keep my voice from trembling but didn't do too good.

"And I said that Carlisle will be doing it and that is final, end of story," he said in a hard voice. "You and I are talking. Now."

"I do not want to talk to you. Go home with Emmett, Jasper. I will stay here for a day or two and then will be back home. Just let me have some time to myself," I said, almost letting out a sob but holding it in.

"No," he answered. He was never this persistent with me unless he really meant it. "_We_ will be staying here and I will drive you car back home, Carlisle," Jasper said in a final tone.

I saw Carlisle nod from the corner of my eyes. "Just tell us when you are coming home, ok? Esme will worry. And call her if you get a chance," Carlisle told Jasper.

Was I not even here? Why were they ignoring me? "I said 'Go -"

Jasper cut me off. "The decision has been made and it is final .Come on, Alice," he said and he reached out to touch me but I shrugged away from him. He grabbed my wrist instead and dragged me out of the room.

I finally huffed and started to walk without him forcing me to and I felt a small wave of satisfaction wash over me.

I didn't say a single word to him as we got in the elevator, walked out of the lobby, and got inside Carlisle's car.

Jasper started the car and started to drive as my mind flashed back to the video.

No one had wanted me, no one cared to be around me. No one was there to help me…except for one…and he had died because of it

When I looked out the window again, I saw that Jasper was parking the car. We were in the parking lot of a hotel. "Why are we here?" I asked and my voice cracked this time.

Jasper didn't say a word, he just stepped out of the car and came over to my door and opened it. I sat there with my arms folded until he sighed. "I will pick you up and carry you into that hotel, honey. You sitting there is not stopping me at all," he said, his voice not amused like it would normally be. I didn't move and neither did he. "Alice, please stop fighting this," he whispered and I flinched at the agony I was causing him.

I got out of the car and he shut the door behind me. We walked inside and Jasper quickly paid for a room. He took my hand and this time I let him.

We started to walk, and for every single step that I took, I thought of the bad things that had happened because my parents had placed me in that asylum.

My hair, short and choppy, because someone who worked there cut the hair off so I would not have lice.

My tiny body…how thin I was, maybe malnourishment or even me not wanting to eat. The shock treatments, taking essential vitamins from my body with each shot.

My lack of memory…the shock treatments and probably the fact that there was nothing to remember but pain.

Remembering the bright light as I first opened my eyes as who I am now…how amazing everything looked and felt, exploring the world for the first time.

Jasper pressed on the button and we stepped inside the elevator. We went up four floors and then the doors opened.

As we walked to the room that Jasper had paid for I thought of the good things that had happened to me because of my parents putting me in that asylum.

Jasper…and my visions. Seeing him as I transformed, hearing him call my name in such a loving manner, as if he truly meant it.

Finally meeting Jasper in the diner. Watching him as he neared me, his eyes curious but raised as he stopped in front of me.

Jasper proposing and marrying me, telling me that he wanted to spend eternity with me.

The life that we shared now. The bond that we shared, the love that no one else could quite reach no matter how hard they tried.

And I realized, as we reached the door to our room that I was ruining that. Plucking the perfectly strewn pieces of us apart.

I had to choose between the two…and I knew which one I wanted…

As Jasper opened the door and we both stepped inside my mind was decided.

Ii knew which one I needed…the one that mattered most to me.

As the door clicked shut I fell to my knees and began to sob.

_**So what do you think? Please, review and tell me. Once again i am really sorry about the long not updating. I will try for another update in the next week or two. Reall though, please review, because I was very unsure about putting quite a few things in this chapter. PLZ!**_

_**Thx everyone that has stayed with me this long!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Another chapter, I am finally starting to get on track with this story! Hope you guys like this chapter!_**

"Alice," Jasper's voice soothed, so soft, so caring, that it mad me sob harder. "Sweetheart, my love, shh baby it is going to be alright," he promised me and I could feel the determination behind his words, but not just that. I could feel pain, throbbing pain coming from him…pain that I had caused. My body trembled and my throat racked more uncontrollable sobs. "It will be ok, I promise it will be ok, I will make sure that you are aright," he murmured and then I felt his hand reach out and touch my back, rubbing it softly.

But I didn't let him go far.

"Get away from me, please, Jasper, just get away," I wailed at him but I knew that those words weren't true. I wanted him near me, I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, envelope me in his loving embrace.

Why would he want me since he knew about my past now? Why would he care about me at all? He probably didn't, not anymore, there was no way. Why would he want a monster?

I forced myself away from his touch and wrapped myself up in the corner of the room. My dry sobs continued and I buried my face into my knees, drawing my face away from Jasper's. "I'm a monster," I whispered as another sob choked its way out. "I'm a monster sent from hell," I continued as I clutched my head with my hands.

"No you are not! Alice, you are anything but that," Jasper disagreed and I felt him near me. I heard a small thud and I supposed that was him sitting in front of me but I didn't dare look up,

"Why are you still here? Why don't you just run away from me like everyone else in my life has?" I wailed and my body shook again . "Why do you want me if you know, why would anyone?" I continued in a whisper, my whimpers slowing slightly.

Jasper did not reply, didn't say a single word to me. But I could feel him, he was calming me down, setting a tranquil atmosphere around the two of us. I let him, and took this as an opportunity to calm my worked up nerves.

We didn't speak for minutes, not one word from either of our mouths. After a while, I took a quick glance at Jasper's face. He was staring at me and he had caught my glance. "I love you, Alice. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that," he whispered to me. "You know that, Alice, I know you do," he told me in a soft voice.

"How can you say that to me? How can you possibly sat that you still want me after seeing that, hearing that? I whispered. I backed myself away from him, against the wall and balled myself into a tighter ball. I didn't want him to comfort me but somehow I knew that he would give up on me either. "I am not worth it," I told him in a soft voice.

"Alice Whitlock! You will not say that ever again, do you hear me? Those words will never utter out of your mouth again. I don't want to hear it! You are worth it, so worth it! Alice, ever single day that I spend with you, every single hour, I think about how honored and lucky I am to have you. You are so important to me," he said and he had filled the space between us, rubbing his fingers through my hair. I heard him sigh in defeat. "Alice, this is killing me, it really is. You won't let me help you, stop blocking me out. Please let me help you, I want to, I need to. I can feel you, Alice, I can feel you the most out of anyone . I can feel how much pain you are in and for me, it multiplies by so much and it hurts me too," he told me. Guilt flooded through me then and I let out a small whimper. "Shh, baby it's ok," he whispered soothingly, trying to help me. "Darlin, look at me," he murmured.

I shook my head. "I can't," I whispered. Jasper's hand moved from my head then and wrapped under my arms and around my shoulders. He shuffled around for a moment and then pulled me up off the ground. He leaned me up against the wall and I kept my eyes planted on the carpet.

"Look at me, Alice," he said again, his voice gruffer this time as he spoke and I saw his feet move closer to me. I shook my head again and started to slide down the wall so I could sit on the floor again but he stopped me, moving his leg between mine. I heard a light thud as his knee leaned into the wall and he kept it there. "Damn it, Alice, I said look at me," he growled and moved his hand to my chin, jerking my head up quickly but softly.

As soon as my eyes fell on his face I was looking into his eyes. I knew he was reading my facial expression but I couldn't look away from him. I started to sob again and Jasper locked his arms around me, hugging me close to him. "God, Alice," he whispered against the top of my head. "It is ok, I promise Alice," he soothed and I felt him working through my tenor one by one, taking away my pains and fears.

"Jasper…don't-do that," I whimpered into his shirt. I hated it when he put my emotions on himself instead of me. "Let me deal with it, it is my problem," I whispered.

"No, it is our problem, not yours, not mine but ours. I am not leaving you, Alice. You know way better than to ever think that. I love you so so much, sweetheart," he cooed as he rubbed my back.

I nodded into his chest and silenced myself. I have no idea how long I stayed wrapped up in his arms but after a while his grip loosened. He kissed the top of my head and moved his arms to rest around my waist.

Edward had told me, told me to not make this more than it needed to be and I did exactly that. He didn't want me too watch that video and he knew that it would effect me negatively. Now that I had watched the video, I wished that I had listened to him. I was hurting everyone around me and it was out of my control now.

I imagined myself in a small straight-jacket in a white-bricked room, lying there in a bed. I wondered how long I was there for, how long I had been given shock treatments for. It had to have been a good amount of time if I couldn't remember one single thing from my human life. All of the jolts and shocks given to my brain in order to make my visions go away. Obviously, they never did, so I probably had more frequent shock treatments than normal.

But most of all…I wondered about the man that was there with me. A vampire that worked in an insane asylum and actually watched over me. I wondered why he cared enough to watch over me. I wondered if I actually knew he was there, taking care of me when no one else would. Why was he so attached to me like James had said?

I smiled despite myself then, thanking that man. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be in Jasper's arms right now.

"Alice! Are you listening to me?" a voice said, yelled really and my body jostled quickly. I jumped and relaxed, knowing that it was Jasper. He tilted my chin up to look at him again and he peered at me strangely. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously as he lifted one of his hands from my waist and placed it on my cheek. I nodded, my eyes wide as I looked at him. He frowned, his eyes narrowing the tiniest bit. "What are you thinking about?" he asked in a whisper as he moved his face closer to mine, leaning his forehead against mine after a moment. He kissed my nose softly and then peered at me again, waiting for a response.

At the moment that he asked that question, I was thinking about him. I was thinking about how lucky I was to have him. I was lucky that my parents had placed me in that asylum and then for James for hunting me. I was grateful that someone was there to change me so I could go find Jasper.

My past didn't matter. It was my present and my future that mattered and right now I was messing it up.

I looked up at Jasper, meeting his gaze steadily. "You," I whispered. "If none of that had happened to me, I wouldn't be here right now and I have no idea where you would be either," I told him. I moved my hands to his chest and I smiled at him. "If that is what it took for me to get here, I would do it all again if it meant that I got to keep you," I whispered.

His frown deepened and he ran his thumb over my cheek. "Are you sure-?"

"It's fine, I am fine," I lied, just wanting to push the thoughts away. I knew that the thoughts would always be there but I had to get rid of them. It didn't matter as much as Jasper did and I would have to deal with it later.

"Alice…" he started but I pushed myself up, standing on my toes to press my lips to his sweet, soft lips. To my disappointment, he pulled his lips from mine a few moments later. "Do not lie to me Alice, I can feel that you are. I am here to help you, don't hide from me," he sighed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then Jasper? I can't just make it go away!" I growled, unable to look at him again. I pushed myself away from him and walked across the room. "This is just so hard and I was expecting too much from that one simple damn video."

"Well maybe if you would let me help like I am here for you would feel better!" he answered me in a frustrated tone.

"Well maybe I don't want you to help me! Why can't you let me do this on my own? I am not a little kid Jasper, don't treat me like I am one! Why won't you listen when I say that I need space?" I asked.

"Because this time that is not what you need, Alice! Stop trying to turn this around on me!" he answered stiffly. He was by my side again and now gripping my wrists. "You do not mean this, Alice. Please stop, I do not want us fighting like this," he added as he looked at me in the eyes again.

He was right, again. I took a deep breath and exhaled, calming myself. "You are right," I murmured as I sighed again. "I am sorry, this is my fault and I shouldn't be throwing my anger at you," I said softly.

"Shh, it's alright," he soothed again. "I know it is hard for you but I will always, always be here with you," he told me.

"Thank you," I whispered breathlessly as I stood on my toes and kissed him again. He didn't pull away this time, instead he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his midsection. His arms tightened around my lower back, pulling me into him. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his honey blonde curly locks. We both pulled away after a little while, needing unnecessary breath. "I love you," I whispered against his lips. His breathing tickled my lips and sent shivers of pure pleasure down my spine.

He chuckled, his rumbling laughter shaking the both of us. "I know and I love you too, darlin," he drawled in his irresistible southern accent that he knew I loved. My fingers tightened into his curly locks and he tightened his grip around me in response, his grip so tight that I didn't have a chance of moving away from him.

I liked the closeness though, loved it really. I could feel his marble body against mine, every shift, every twitch, I felt. He suddenly pressed his lips to mine again but this time with more force, more passionately. He worked his lips skillfully around mine, parting mine easily. I shivered as I felt his tongue slide between my lips. He slowly move across my teeth and then dipping deeper into my mouth, tasting me. I let out a soft moan, the feeling of his tongue itself drove me almost insane with lust. My tongue joined with his and I relished the feeling, all of my thoughts gone, except for Jasper.

He pulled away after a moment and I opened my eyes when I didn't feel his lips on me again. "You don't have to," he told me as he cupped my cheek. He was always such a gentleman, never wanting to upset me even the slightest bit.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you don't shut up and kiss me then you will spoil the moment," I whispered suggestively as I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back but I didn't feel the same amount of passion as before. I knew he wanted straight forward confirmation about his question at that moment. "Yes, I want you, I want you so badly. I need you, Jazz," I mumbled against his lips. "It has been so long and I miss you," I whispered as I stiffed a small giggle. His throaty chuckle responded before he kissed me again and I felt Jasper start to move, walk around the hotel room. I wriggled against him, readjusting myself.

I opened my eyes in enough to see Jasper sit us on the master bed in the second room. He was about to fall into the bed with us both but I started to untangle myself from him, unwrapping my legs from around his hips. I fell back first into the bed and looked up at Jasper from where he sat. His left hand swooped underneath me as he joined me on the bed, moving himself so he hovered over me.

His fingers trailed lightly down my back, making me arch my back. His hand slid under the hem of my shirt as his other hand rested on my cheek. His head lowered towards mine and instead of kissing my lips like I wanted, he started to kiss my jaw. My eyes locked with his and I moved my small hands to his shirt. A low growl erupted from Jasper's chest as I slowly undid one of the buttons…

Jasper held me close to him, rubbing my bare back gently, whispering soothing words into my ear. My worked up nerves had completely gone away. Our hands were twined underneath the covers, the back of his hand rubbing against my marble stomach. Our breathing were evenly matched, acting as one body, as always.

Soft, gentle lips pressed against my temple, Jasper's lips. "I love you, my beautiful," he whispered into my ear as he traced my ear with his alabaster nose. "My beautiful wife, my love, my Alice," he continued as his thumb rubbed methodical circles over my hand.

"I love you too, so much, my southern gentleman," I answered back in a breath against his marble stone chest. I giggled then as he nipped my ear playfully. I prodded his chest with another small laugh and looked up at him. "Thank you," I told him, "You always know just the thing to make me feel better."

/he captured my lips with his and my thoughts scrambled away again. We both inhaled at the same time, needing the others scent. I loved his scent, I could never place it. It had that amazing clean outdoors smell, fresh smell I guess and then mixed with something like…I don't know, it was so unique, so Jasper.

"Mmm," I sighed as we pulled away and I rested my forehead against his. "You are so amazing," I breathed dreamily, my head still filled blissfully with thoughts of Jasper. Jasper's deep chuckle shook us both and her smirked at me before leaning in and kissing my nose quickly. "I could stay like this for forever," I murmured as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Mmm, now that sounds like an idea that I like," he said with another quiet chuckle.

We lapsed into silence again, but we both knew otherwise. As the silence stretched on, everything exchanged between the two of us. How much I loved him. How much he loved me. Him asking me if I was alright. Me telling him that I was perfectly fine. How much we both enjoyed being together like this for a change, so freely. Me telling him that he was the best husband in the world. Him letting me know that I am the best wife in the world.

Our thoughts worked and moved as one. We both knew what the other was thinking or feeling. It was always like this and I wouldn't have it any other way. It made our bond so much stronger because there was nothing between us. No secrets, we knew every single last thing about each other.

His hand caressed down my body again and I felt his lips at my ear. "I enjoyed my time in bed with you," h murmured with a boyish grin. I smiled up at the ceiling for a moment before he moved his head so he was facing me.

"As I enjoyed my time with you, Jazz," I whispered. "It is so rare that we can actually be like this. I cannot wait until our anniversary," I whispered with a laugh because he was still clueless.

"That sounds like fun, something to look forward to. But I want to know where we are going," he said in a fake whine.

"No, it is a surprise like I told you before," I said with a huge smile.

He rested his head on the pillow next to mine and pouted. "I am not very sure that I want to go anymore actually. I think it would be great if we stayed home for our anniversary. Maybe I could go wrestle with Emmett or maybe even play chess with Carlisle or Edward. Hmm, so many options what should I choose," he pondered and snuck a sideways glance at me.

I propped myself to the side so I was looking down at his resting form. He smiled at me innocently and looked over my small body. I dropped the covers from around me , letting them fall down to my waist and then I moved myself so I straddled Jasper. "You are going with me whether you like it or not but I hope…" I paused as I nibbled on his neck and flicked him once with my tongue. I pulled away from him then. "But since you think so…" I murmured with a shrug as I started to get out of bed.

"No, my love, come here," he murmured with a chuckle as he pulled my bare body back into the bed, pulling the sheets back over the two of us. "I am only joking, darlin," he murmured and we both knew that he was. I was just getting him back. "Stay here with me a while longer," he whispered into my ear, pulling my body up against his.

Before I could answer him, a phone started to ring, the cell phone. I wanted to ignore it but knew that I shouldn't. I tipped my head over the side of the bed, looking for my jeans. "You ripped my jeans." I hissed as I saw the nine different pieces that were my torn jeans. The phone lay on the floor and I rolled out of bed as Jasper snickered an apology. I mock glared at him as I answered the phone. "Carlisle," I murmured.

"Hello, Alice," Carlisle murmured softly. "I was just checking in with the two of you and we have good news at the hospital," he told me.

I sat on the bed and Jasper propped himself up, listening intently. "Yes, everything is fine, I am fine," I answered his unspoken question. "Is Bella doing better?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, she woke up an hour ago, and she is starting to heal, slowly though. We may be able to take her out of the hospital within a few days, or at least transfer her back home," he said.

"That is great news," Jasper murmured from beside me. "Maybe Edward will take a break and relax now," he added with a small chuckle.

"Actually that is another reason why I called you two. And no, Edward will not leave her room but that was expected. The problem is her parents. Charlie especially. Her mother didn't seem to in tune about everything but Charlie is a little…" he trailed off for a moment. "He is wondering why you didn't pick him up from the airport, which also made him wonder why Esme wasn't here, which is part of the cover story. So I was hoping that you could try and smooth things over…" he said.

"That is fine Carlisle, we will be over as soon as possible," I told him and laughed softly as Jasper pouted. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked down at him. "You need to get the bag from the car because you have just wrecked my clothes," I mumbled at him, holding my hand over the phone. Carlisle probably heard it though but there would know way for me to ever find out because he wasn't like Emmett and Rosalie.

"That would be great and maybe you could drop by and visit with Edward for a while, maybe Bella will be awake but probably not," he told us.

"We can do that. We will be over in ten," I said and then hung up the phone as Jasper finished pulling on his clothes.

"I will be right back," he murmured as he kissed me swiftly and then left the suite. I flopped back down into the bed, waiting for Jasper to return and I waited my mind began to move again.

I wanted to know more about my human life but at the same time I didn't. The small piece of information given to me was just enough to make me wonder about more of my life.

But really, truly, did I want to know? Did I want to know what life in an asylum with shock treatments was like. Did I want to know the reasons I am so small and my hair can barely pass for feminine. Did I really want to know why my parents put me into that place?

No.

No I didn't. Not one bit.

It didn't matter to me. None of that mattered to me.

The only thing that did matter to me was the loving family I had now. The most amazing parents that I wouldn't trade for the world. The best sister in the world that always knew when I wanted to talk about something or even just shop our hearts out in Seattle. Two brothers that even though they were both irritating loved to pieces and always would. And the husband that I have, the most loving, caring, compassionate man that I had ever known in my entire existence and would do anything for.

All of them, such important pieces in my life that make me who I am now. My family.

I wouldn't trade _my real_ family for anything.

**_What do you think? AWESOME RIGHT? Jk, i don't know but you guys better tell me! I loved the amount of reviews from the last chapter and I want a lot for this chapter too! And sinc I haven't done this for a while or maybe not at all for this story but I WILL be giving review shout outs in the next chapter! _**

**_That would make me excited so press that button down there and review this chapter because i worked really hard on it! LUV U ALL!_**

**_Also, I have a poll up and hope that you all take a look at it! It will decide on what story i will start to write next after i finish with this one!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_So, once again I am very late on updating. I apologize for that, I really do!_**

**_Also. HAPPY NEW YEARS!_**

**_And lastly, thank you to: tookeeluv, Jalice, Leah M. W., Jalice, Janka, Sarah, girl with fangs98, Jasper's girl21, Meggieluvstwilight, et1141412, Cherry0208, and CAROLINA GREY for reviewing my last chapter! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

"There, all done. What do you think, Bella?" I asked her as I spun the chair around so she could look at herself in the mirror. I stood behind her with my arms resting on the back of the chair, waiting for her reaction.

She frowned at her reflection. "Alice…is all of this really necessary? I am not even going anywhere. And this took like…" she stopped as she looked over at her phone, reading the time. "Like three hours, Alice. I don't even like dressing up. And what is with the dress? Whose is it anyways?" she started babbling and I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror.

"Hmm…Edward was right, you sure do as a lot of question," I said with an easy laugh. That quieted her, her eyes resting on me in the mirror. "And, yes, it is necessary, I don't get to do this a lot, and I don't actually get the chance to act human so why not dress you up?" I said with a small laugh. "You look great if that makes you feel any better. Perfection takes time," I said with a bright smile in her direction. "And the dress is yours to keep," I said matter-of-factly.

Bella twirled her hair softly, probably thinking that she was going to break it. I beamed down at her. Edward had made the decision last night, that he would be taking her to the prom. Bella didn't know of course, because mostly if she did she would not be this patient. Edward said that she did not like dances and I guess I could see her point, I wouldn't like dances either if I was a klutz.

"Edward," I sang and in moments he was in my large bathroom. "She looks great, doesn't she," I said, smiling broadly at my piece of work.

"Alice," Bella complained in a groan as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"You look stunning, Bella," Edward told her as he shot a smile my way, giving me his thanks. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her as he stepped inside the bathroom even more.

She nodded her head eagerly and stood but I shoved her back down in the seat. "Hold on, I need to get your shoes…er shoe," I corrected as I turned and walked into my closet, grabbing the stiletto shoe box by the door.

Oh, no, Alice, I can not walk in heels," Bella panicked as she shook her head. "I can barely walk on two feet and you are expecting me to walk on a heel like that with a broken leg in a boot. Yeah, this will work out great," Bella added sarcastically.

"You will be fine and like you said, you aren't going anywhere. Just take it off when you get home," I said with a laugh.

"But…fine," she answered as I put the heel on and tied the lace securely.

"Now, you are done," I told her as I took her hand and helped her out of the chair.

"Alice, don't you think you are overdoing it a little? We don't need another broken leg," Edward said to me, his eyes clouding with worry for a moment.

"She won't fall, I promise, and anyways you will be there," I said with a smirk in his direction.

He sighed and took Bella from me. "Alright, let's go Bella, and thank you, Alice, see you soon," he said.

I laughed as Bella made no comment about the tuxedo that Edward was wearing, maybe she hadn't noticed it. "Thank you," Bella said somewhat grudgingly as she looked back at me and smiled kindly.

I nodded and followed them out of my bedroom but turned to walk down the hallway. I entered Emmett and Rosalie's room to find my husband sitting on the floor across from Emmett, both engaged in a chess game. Neither of them looked up to see who had entered the room.

I smiled as I walked up behind Jasper and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Thanks for ignoring me," I murmured as I moved my hands up to his neck and then into his hair.

He chuckled and turned to grab my knees, knocking my weight from under me and pulling me into his lap. "You are very welcome," he answered as he stared at me for a moment.

"Come one, guys, get a room," Emmett snorted and we both turned to glare at him. I settled myself in Jasper's lap as his arms wound around me easily. "It is your turn and no cheating, Alice," Emmett said as he pointed his finger at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and we both laughed. "And actually, I need to borrow Jasper for a while. Do you mind if you guys finish this later."

"Sure-"

"No, let us finish, Alice, I was about to win," Emmett whined.

I glanced down at the board and then back at him. "No, you weren't, Jasper is winning," I stated with a smirk. "He needs to get ready," I said.

"Whoa, darlin, we have like an hour and a half until we need to be there," he said as he fit his chin on my left shoulder. "Twenty more minutes?" he asked with fake pout and a quick kiss to my ear.

"I say this again, get a room," Emmett cut in with laughter.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he snickered. "Fine, twenty minutes," I murmured as I started to pull myself from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he looked at me with a pout.

"I am going to go get ready, and anyways the two of you will have seven minutes until Rose gets here," I told them.

They both nodded as I stood from Jasper's lap and silently left the room. I walked into Jazz and I's room and walked into the bathroom, starting to clean up the beauty products I had out for Bella. I placed them in the cabinets and then wiped everything down quickly.

Once I was finished, I started to curl my hair. Just as I predicted, Rosalie came through the back door and up the stairs to her room. Moments later, I heard footsteps entering Jazz and I's room. He padded into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "Do we really have to go to this?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered as I put away the curling iron and waltzed out of the room but turned around to walk back in. "You," I said as I walked towards the shower and turned the water. "Need to get a shower. You have dirt in your hair from goofing off," I said with a frown.

"No, I don't," he said with a smile as he remained planted by the door.

I narrowed my eyes at him, walking over to him quickly. "Stop stalling, mister, now come on," I said as I placed my hands on his shirt, unbuttoning the fabric easily. "Jazz, I swear I'll-"

My voice cut off as I sucked in a deep breath. A wave of lust fell throughout my body and I shivered while I clutched Jasper's arm. "You swear you will what, sweetheart" he coaxed as one of his arms wrapped around my waist.

My eyes rested on his chest and I pushed the rest of his shirt off of his arms so it fell to the tile floor. "Jazz," I whispered as my hands ran over his bare chest. I looked up at him and frowned, trying to push away the small waves. My eyes rested on his lips and I saw the smirk that curved his lips upwards.

"Mmm?" he hummed with a coy grin as he shifted so his lips were barely an inch away from mine.

I closed my eyes and laughed quietly. "You little cheater. Stop, maybe later," I told him as I quickly pecked his lips and pulled away before he wrapped his arms around me.

He grunted and then sighed. "I don't want to go to prom, can't we do something else?" he asked in a fake whine.

"Oh, you want to do something else? I really need to go shopping. We can go out to Seattle so we can get what I need. Maybe even-"

"Actually, I changed my mind, prom is fine," he said quickly as he let out a chuckle.

I giggled and winked at him, skipping out of the large bathroom and into our even larger closet. I walked towards the back and picked out the dress that I had designed with the help of Rosalie about a month ago. I picked up the silk fabric and peered at it.

I set it back and my closet shelf and undressed. I slid the dress over my head carefully and fixed over myself. I stood in front of the large mirror as I looked at the dress on me.

It was a black dress, long sleeved, a deep V for the neck and for the back, and went to my knees. The dress was form fitting, clung tightly to my was up to my chest but loosened as the fabric reached my legs. The dress had shapes cut out of it, from my arms, a few around my midsection, and then some randomly placed from my waist down. All complements of Rosalie.

I pulled out a pair of earrings and a matching necklace and put them on. I looked at the purple velvet box that sat on the dresser and smiled, grabbing it and then opening it, looking at my wedding ring.

I decided to wear it. I mean, it wasn't really going to school and who would notice or really think about it. I slid it onto my finger and smiled. I looked back into the mirror and then walked out of the closet and into the bathroom.

I went through my hair one more time as Jasper stepped out of the glass shower, turning the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and smiled at me. "You look beautiful," he murmured as he walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked with a smile as I placed my hand over his.

"Really, you always look beautiful," he answered as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. Our eyes met as we stared into the mirror until his eyes floated to my left hand. "You're wearing it," he murmured as he took my left hand in his.

"Yea, I mean, why not? It can't hurt and I think that it matches very well with the dress," I told him as I looked at our twined hands.

"You would say that about any outfit," he chuckled as he twirled me around to face him.

"Yes, I would, You couldn't have gone wrong with this ring when you picked it," I laughed. I kissed him quickly and then started to tug on his arm. "Now, come on, we should leave soon," I said.

We walked into the closet and I went to grab my shoes, a black pair of stiletto heels that were about four inches tall. I slid them on easily and stood, smiling at my new height for now.

I looked over to see that Jasper was already dressed and was now putting on his tie. I sauntered over to him and took the tie from him, fixing it around his neck and then tying it carefully.

"Will we be riding with Rosalie and Emmett?" he asked me as he took my hand.

"No, Carlisle is letting us take his Mercedes," I said as I scrunched my face up. "Rosalie and Emmett apparently have plans afterwards…" I hinted as I stuck my tongue out.

He chuckled softly as we walked into our room, pausing a moment so I could grab my hand purse that we had designed with the dress, and then walking out of the room and shutting the door behind us.

We walked down the main staircase and saw Carlisle and Esme walk into the foyer then. He tossed Jasper the keys to his car. Have fun and tell us how it goes," Esme said with a bright smile.

We both nodded and all of us turned our heads as Emmett and Rosalie walked down the staircase. Rosalie was wearing a red dress that was short and hugged her body while Emmett was wearing a tuxedo similar to Jasper's.

"Wow, that dress is even better in person, it looks great on you," Rosalie said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Rose," I murmured as I leaned into Jasper's side a little more. "Ready?" I asked with a short bounce.

Jasper looked down at me and chuckled. "Of course.:"

"Have fun," Esme called again as the four of us walked towards the garage. Jasper and I walked over to the Mercedes as Rose and Emmett got into Rosalie's car. Jasper opened the door for me and I sat in the passenger seat. A moment later, he was in the drivers seat, starting the car, and backing out of the garage.

After about a minute of silence, Jasper turned to look at me, a grin on his face. "Why so excited?" he asked me. "You are becoming contagious," he chuckled.

"I have never been to a prom before, or at least I don't think I have…" I mused as I thought for a moment.

"They are nothing to get that excited about. They aren't that amazing," he told me as his eyes moved back to the road.

"It sounds like fun-wait…" I paused a looked over at him instantly. "You have been to a prom before," I accused as I put the pieces together. I should have known. He went to high school when he was human. "Who did you take?" I asked him, instantly enthralled.

"What makes you think that you have to go with someone to go to prom?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"True, but who does that? Anyways, I have seen your human pictures. If you want me to think that girls were not all over you or at least had a crush on you, you are wrong," I told him in an amused tone. "Tell me who you took," I prodded.

"Emma Smith," he murmured and then turned to look at me, silently asking if that was enough information.

"Uh, no, mister. Tell me about her. What was she like? Or what did she look like?" I asked him with a grin.

He looked over at me in confusion. "I thought wives didn't like hearing about their husbands ex's," he said as he glanced at me again.

"Well, I am not a normal wife and I want to know. I am not the jealous type," I told him. Jasper smirked at me, his eyebrows raising as if saying 'Really?'. "Ok, in most occasions I am not, but that is totally different and you know it," I sighed.

I had a right to be jealous of Maria. She had him first and had him thinking that he loved her. She was his creator, which means that there will always be a link between the two of them.

"Never mind, forget I said that, I am sorry, darlin?" he apologized as he looked over to see my facial expression.

I shook my head at him and smiled. "Don't be, and I still want to know about Emma," I told him.

"Ok," he said with another smile, shaking his head at me. "We were both in the same grade, both Juniors. She wasn't that tall, if I can remember, maybe five foot two. She had long straight blond hair and had very blue eyes," he said quietly.

"How did you meet her?" I asked as Jasper turned onto one of the small highways.

He smiled. "I knew her since I was a baby. Our mothers were friends and we were only three houses down in the same neighborhood. Whenever her mother came over or my mother went over to their house, they would always bring us. We would play for hours and we had our own secret hideout. She was so easy to get along with, not one of those girls that whine over everything," he said with a chuckle. "We started going out at the end of tenth grade," he told me.

"And…?" I prodded on as I smiled up at him

"And…I took her to prom," he said as he looked down at me. "Is that enough for you?" he asked me as he brushed his hands over my cheek and through my hair. I shook my head at him and his hand slid to my neck before pulling away. "What a curious little wife I have, what else do you want to know?" he asked.

"How did you two break up?" I asked as I stared at his face.

"That is complicated. We never broke up in person I guess. I told her that I had enlisted and made it into the army and would be leaving in September. She promised to write to me-"

"Aww, that is so sweet, now I am jealous," I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder. Jasper turned into the parking lot at the high school then as I continued. "So you never really broke up?" I asked as I frowned slightly.

He shrugged and I looked at him, wanting him to go on. "We wrote to each other for about a year…and then she stopped writing me. About four months later she wrote me again. She told me that she was sorry and that she had found someone else," he continued.

"Oh," I murmured as I shifted my head to look up at him. "Why didn't you go back? You could have tried to change her mind, you know?" I told him.

"My time wasn't up yet, I still had about a year. And anyways there was nothing I could do. They were already engaged," he murmured as he parked the car and turned it off.

"Oh," I said again. "That must have been rough, I am sorry," I said sincerely as I took his hand in mine.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. I have you, and I am much happier this way," he told me as he squeezed my hand.

I giggled as I lifted my head slightly so we were only an inch apart. "I love you," I whispered as I leaned in, tilting my head to the slide but stopped short so I could barely feel his lips on mine. "So much," I breathed against his lips before I closed the small space between our lips. Our kiss was light at first but became more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Jasper's hand moved down the side of my body, stopping at one of the cut-outs.

"I am starting to like this dress even more," he whispered as his hand rested on my hip. "Maybe we could skip the prom…" he started as he breathed against my lips. His breath was so hypnotizing that I wanted to agree with him. I felt his hand slide underneath my dress, moving against my thigh soothingly.

"As tempting as that sounds…" I murmured as I kissed his cheek and then tugged on his arm, moving myself to sit in my seat now. "I want to go to prom," I continued with a smile.

He nodded and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind softly. I moved myself so I could open up my car door but before my hand reached the handle, it opened. I was welcomed by a hand and a large smile.

I took his hand, smiling warmly at him as he helped me out of the car. He shut the door behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist loosely. He brought his lips close to my ear for barely a second but I heard what he had murmured.

"You, Mrs. Whitlock are in for the prom of your life."

**_I was going to finish it up but then i thought it would be too long so i split the chapter in half. I need to work on the next part more anyways because Jasper and Alice will see Jacob for the first time and I am still trying to figure that out..._**

**_Anyway, only two more chapters tops! Please leave a review for me and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Also, I hoped you guys liked the little Jasper flashback thingy in there. I thought it was kind of cute and i hope you did too!_**

**_Oh, and I have a poll on my page that I would really like to have you guys check out and vote for. It is about the next story that I will be doing and I need you guys opinions! I really need you guys to fill out the poll more than anything because I would like to start working on one of the stories so i can have it out soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!_**

**_If you guys have any oneshot ideas, please PM or review me and I will get back to you ASAP! I prefer Jasper/Alice pairings because I have their emotions and what not down. But if you have another pairing for twilight i will gladly take it on!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!_**

**_THX every1!_**


	22. AN

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE **_

**First...Hey, everyone!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that i started my New Moon story in Alice's point of view.**

**I had a lot of reivews and pm's telling me to do all four stories and I am starting it now :)**

**So here is my link to "Starlight"**

** .type=story&plus_keywords=New+Moon&match=any−_keywords=&sort=dateupdate&genreid=0&subge****nreid=0&characterid=4655&subcharacterid=0&words=0&ready=1&categoryid=2458**

**Ehhh...that is a really long link...**

**You all can always go on my profile and click on the story. :)**

**I hope you all will love it!**


End file.
